Un futuro junto a ti
by fanatla
Summary: "Él se ha ido y yo no sé si yo podré sobrevivir a su ausencia"... ¿Lograrán cambiar el destino luchando contra sus propios demonios? AVISO: Ni Koisuru Boukun ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Temática yaoi. En algunos capítulos escenas subiditas de tono. Están advertidos.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** El manga "Koisuru Boukun" es propiedad intelectual de su autora quien lo escribe y dibuja, la gran sensei Hinako Takanaga. Yo solo hago historias basadas en este manga para divertirme un poco y divertir a quien quiera leerlas y de las que no saco ningún provecho económico.

* * *

El hombre, vestido de traje y corbata, contempló con tristeza el ordenado apartamento una vez más, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Era viernes y el frío ventoso del invierno que comenzaba ya se sentía en el ambiente, escarchando ligeramente los vidrios de las ventanas y enfriando rápidamente la temperatura del piso con cada minuto que pasaba luego de apagar la calefacción.

Sus maletas estaban en la puerta, listas para el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto Chubu, de donde viajaría a Tokyo, ciudad a la que había pedido el traslado hacia diez meses aunque hasta ahora le daban el visto bueno. Tendría que presentarse a su nuevo superior el lunes a primera hora, para comenzar el proceso de incorporación a la nueva sede e iniciar labores en forma el martes.

Era hora de cerrar un capítulo más de su vida, de dejar atrás todos los recuerdos, de intentar olvidar lo inolvidable...

A él no lo volvería a ver nunca más, el camino que habían andado juntos llegaba a su fin, y el dolor de ese amargo adiós era una puñalada incrustada por siempre en su corazón, era algo a lo que ya se había resignado por el resto de su vida...

Aunque había dado bastantes pistas, no se había despedido de nadie, ni siquiera de Kanako o Matsuda-san. La media hora obligada que había estado en la celebración de despedida que sus compañeros de trabajo le habían brindado, había probado ser un reto a su maltrecho espíritu, aunque agradecía que alguien se preocupara por él lo suficiente para organizarla.

El sonido de la bocina del taxi, le sacó bruscamente de su ensimismamiento. Sin perder tiempo secó precipitadamente sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y dio media vuelta, mientras al mismo tiempo agarraba la maleta para salir por la puerta de lo que alguna vez llamó "hogar"...

* * *

N/A: Espero que el prólogo haya sido de su agrado. Si desean saber más de esta historia o quieren dejarme su opinión este es el momento. Gracias.


	2. Recuerdos del Pasado

**Disclaimer:** El manga "Koisuru Boukun" es propiedad intelectual de su autora quien lo escribe y dibuja, la gran sensei Hinako Takanaga. Yo solo hago historias basadas en este manga para divertirme un poco y divertir a quien quiera leerlas, sin que de estas saque provecho económico alguno.

* * *

**RECUERDOS DEL PASADO**

Era una tarde de verano particularmente calurosa. En el parque, el bullicio de los gritos de alegría de los niños mientras jugaban era ensordecedor. Las madres y las niñeras se habían reunido a charlar amigablemente en sus sitios favoritos, intercambiando recetas de cocina, datos de pediatras y los últimos chismes del vecindario.

Aislado del animado grupo, sentado en un banco alejado, un hombre miraba impasible la escena frente a él, sumido en sus pensamientos y fumando calmadamente un cigarrillo al que dio dos caladas más antes de dejarlo en el cenicero, mientras miraba atentamente los movimientos de una pequeña.

La niña, de unos tres años de edad, se parecía extraordinariamente al hombre. Su cabello largo y rubio, aunque con muchos rizos, caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, su rostro era delgado con una nariz recta y unos labios delgados. Sin embargo la principal diferencia era la expresión del uno y del otro. Mientras la niña se veía feliz jugando y su rostro denotaba felicidad, el hombre mantenía una tristeza permanente en sus ojos cansados, que parpadeaban incesantemente con el brillo de lágrimas apenas contenidas.

-**Mori... te extraño**\- susurró el hombre mientras se encorvaba en el banco e intentaba secar sus ojos, tratando al mismo tiempo de ahogar el llanto que amenazaba con salir de su pecho...

_-Sempai te amo...- Morinaga le susurró suavemente al oído mientras cubría su boca y su rostro de besos cálidos y suaves. Besos que fueron bajando lentamente por su cuello para luego seguir con sus pezones e ir dejando un rastro húmedo hasta llegar a su miembro el cual ya estaba duro y grueso._

_-Sempai dímelo... dímelo por favor...- le rogó el joven mientras lamía fervorosamente la punta hasta engullirlo por completo, haciendo que su amado se deshiciera en una serie de gemidos._

_-Aaaahhh... T-te... Aaaahhh...Te a-amo Mori... po-por fa-favor...AAAAHHH...- Morinaga que conocía en detalle todas y cada uno de las reacciones de su Souichi, reconoció los signos que señalaban la inminencia de su climax y sonrió para sí. Ya era la tercera vez esa noche que lograba saborear su esencia._

_Sin dejar de masajear el miembro de Souichi que jadeaba entre gemidos con la mirada vidriosa por el intenso placer, Morinaga entonces se acomodó con cuidado entre sus muslos hasta que quedó alineado frente a su entrada, la cual embistió con lentitud provocando que Souchi empezara a temblar y a mover sus caderas provocando una mayor succión y que Morinaga no pudiera contenerse más._

_-¡Mori! ¡Souichi! – exclamaron cuando la explosión de placer los llevó al cielo y luego de vuelta a la tierra, exhaustos pero felices, cada uno en los brazos del otro._

_Ya atrás habían quedado esos primeros tormentosos primeros días de su relación cuando Morinaga se perdía en los laberintos de su inseguridad y Souichi vivía en un estado de negación casi que permanente de sus sentimientos hacia su kouhai. De puertas para afuera eran ex compañeros de universidad y compañeros de piso, pero una vez llegaban a su apartamento eran los mejores amigos, los amantes más ardientes y los más tiernos enamorados._

_Souichi nunca pensó ni en sus mejores sueños tener a alguien tan detallista, tierno y amable a su lado. Y aunque seguía teniendo sus raptos de mal humor, había aprendido poco a poco a controlarse porque se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que era lastimar inadvertidamente en un rapto de ira a la persona que más amaba..._

-¡Tatsumi!... ¡Tatsumi!... ¡¿Dónde estás holgazán?! – los gritos de la mujer, acallaron momentáneamente el cuchicheo de los visitantes del parque, mientras veían la tambaleante figura femenina que se aproximaba al rubio cuyo rostro había cambiado de uno de extrema tristeza a otro que alternaba entre la el miedo y la ira.

Cuando la niña la vio, inmediatamente dejó los juegos y corrió como un cervatillo asustado hasta donde su padre, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¡Papi! Mami otra vez tiembla... la última vez mami... ¡Papi! No me dejarás sola ¿no?...- la voz de la criaturita se había tornada frenética mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al hombre, que la apretó con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente mientras se levantaba con ella aun cargada en brazos.

-No te preocupes mi pequeña... tu papi no dejará que nada malo te pase... te lo prometo Yuriko- le susurró Souichi a su amada hija mientras esperaba a su esposa.

**-o0o-**

-... y para el miércoles hay una comida con los distribuidores mayoristas de la división agroveterinaria del distrito a las 2:30 p.m., ese mismo día tiene una reunión en la sede de producción con los jefes de la división de fertilizantes y...eeeehhh... ¿Morinaga-san me ha escuchado?... no ha dicho palabra desde que entré a la oficina. – la secretaria levantó la vista de la agenda electrónica en sus manos para echarle un vistazo a su jefe.

El hombre al que se dirigía el discurso de la secretaria de gerencia, de cabello negro engominado, con una espalda musculosa, y obscenamente guapo enfundado en su traje de diseño, se encontraba sentado en silencio y de espaldas al escritorio mientras miraba fijamente el calendario frente a él en la pared.

Hoy era el día en que "eso" había pasado. Era un día para el que siempre había pedido un permiso de varios días, sus únicas "vacaciones" anuales, porque era un día que en los últimos tres años había intentando olvidar infructuosamente, ahogando sus penas en alcohol hasta quedar inconsciente. Pero este año había sido completamente imposible cumplir con su pequeña "ceremonia", porque sencillamente el trabajo se lo había impedido.

Gerente de distrito y candidato en un futuro a la vicepresidencia de la empresa. Su carrera ascendente la había hecho a base de trabajo duro, era el primero que llegaba y el último que se iba. Contaba con el respeto y la admiración de sus trabajadores a quienes llamaba por sus apellidos, desde el primero hasta el último de ellos. Pero a pesar de su apuesta figura, su puesto de trabajo, su cuenta corriente de varios ceros, el apartamento exclusivo y el coche a cargo de la empresa, nadie había visto que sonriera nunca y la soledad era su única compañera.

-No Hino-san, he escuchado perfectamente todo lo que ha dicho y estoy de acuerdo con la agenda prevista. Sin embargo hoy tendrá que excusarme porque tengo un compromiso personal ineludible y me ausentaré por el resto de la jornada. Sobre su escritorio encontrará todos los documentos que estaban pendientes de revisión ya firmados y listos para su envío. Ya puede retirarse.- aunque en un tono amable, el discurso era algo que no admitía réplica, y ya Hino-san se había acostumbrado al don de mando de su jefe. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, pero se despidió formalmente y salió de la oficina.

Cuando su secretaria cerró la puerta tras de sí, una lágrima se escapó solitaria mientras el hombre se incorporaba y recogía su maleta para luego dirigirse a su Lexus LFA de color plateado, despidiéndose en el camino de todos sus empleados, incluyendo a los vigilantes de la entrada.

Media hora después, estaba entrando lentamente a su apartamento, a donde llegó cuando el sol ya se había puesto y sin encender las luces, se sentó en el lujoso sofá de la sala frente a una botella de whisky con el que rellenó un vaso con un par de cubitos de hielo en su interior.

"Hoy hace tres años... Souichi aun te extraño..." pensó mientras el ardor del primer trago del licor quemaba su garganta y le ayudaba a pasar el nudo que se había formado cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos... **Y fue así como comenzó a recordar...**

_Sabía que algo estaba muy mal cuando llegué a casa y sempai no me contestó con el habitual "_Bienvenido a casa_", cuando lo vi sentado inmóvil en el sofá con el televisor apagado, cuando comenzó a hablar sin levantar su mirada del suelo de la sala, sin sonreír siquiera._

_—Morinaga... siéntate por favor... tenemos que hablar. — Las palabras en ese momento sonaron tan vacías, tan extrañas en sus labios cenicientos y en su rostro cansado._

_—Se- Sempai... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo en tu trabajo? ¿Algo le ha pasado a tu familia?... me estás asustando Sempai. — Le respondí mientras dejaba mi chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada y me sentaba a su lado. La primavera estaba comenzando, pero las temperaturas todavía eran lo suficientemente bajas como para necesitarla en las noches, cuando regresaba a casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo en la farmacéutica._

_— No, no es eso... — Susurró con los dientes apretados._

_Ya llevaba trabajando con ellos dos años en Nagoya y mi jefe me había puesto a cargo de dos proyectos importantes, uno de ellos el próximo lanzamiento en el área rural de la prefectura de un exitoso producto veterinario para grandes animales, por lo que en las últimas tres semanas tal parecía que todo mi tiempo despierto lo pasaba entre la cama y mi trabajo y viceversa._

_Mientras tanto, Sempai había terminado su posgrado en investigación y había logrado comenzar a trabajar como profesor del departamento de agricultura, así como ser el investigador principal de un proyecto investigativo sobre el uso de algunas especies de algas en el desarrollo de sustancias reparadoras del colágeno en seres vivos. Esas dos ocupaciones le mantenían también fuera de casa cinco de los siete días de la semana._

_Pensé angustiado que podía ser eso, pensé que de pronto Sempai estaba resentido porque yo ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en casa por mi trabajo, aunque seguía dejándole hecho su desayuno y su cena cada vez que tenía algo de tiempo libre aun cuando estuviera exhausto, pensé en que tendría que pedirle perdón, pensé en tantas cosas..._

_Pero lo que nunca pensé fue escuchar la frase que salió de sus labios y clavó el puñal en mi corazón._

_—Morinaga, tu y yo no podemos seguir juntos... me marcharé de aquí mañana y es definitivo... no quiero volver a saber nada de ti y tampoco volveré a contactar contigo—_

_El silencio que siguió fue ensordecedor, tanto que el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y lo último que escuché de Sempai esa noche fueron sus gritos alarmados al momento de levantarse para atenderme mientras yo me hundía en la oscuridad..._

_—¡OI!... ¡Morinaga!... ¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?!... ¡Despierta!... ¡Morinaga!...—_

_Cuando desperté aun mareado a la mañana siguiente, estaba acostado en mi cama, con mi piyama y mantas cubriéndome. En la mesita de noche había una bandeja con un zumo de manzana y un emparedado doble de queso, sin duda obra de Sempai. _

_Fue entonces cuando recordé lo que había pasado y me levanté bruscamente de la cama llamándolo._

_— ¡Sempai!...— Mi voz resonó en el apartamento vacío._

_Fui a la habitación de Sempai, a la que hacía rato que no iba porque casi siempre dormíamos en la mía. El nudo en mi garganta que se había formado desde que me levanté de mi cama había comenzado a cerrarse y amenazaba con impedirme respirar._

_Su habitación estaba vacía, sin muebles de ningún tipo. Su clóset no tenía ninguna de sus pertenencias. Había desaparecido de nuestro hogar y de mi vida como un fantasma, como lo había prometido..._

_Caí de rodillas sollozando, sentía como si mi pecho fuese a estallar de tanto dolor acumulado dentro de mí, la culpa me estaba matando... porque ¿de quién más podía ser la culpa?..._

_Yo era quien había faltado al hogar metiéndome de lleno en mi trabajo, yo era quien no había previsto que Sempai podía resentirse de esta manera, yo era quien se había desmayado en vez de afrontar las cosas como un hombre... yo, yo, yo y nadie más..._

_¡Oh Kami!... quería morir ahí en ese mismo instante. _

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasé allí en su habitación en esa misma postura, no me importó. Para cuando las lágrimas se negaron a seguir saliendo, la aflicción había dado lugar a la rabia y las dudas._

_¿Por qué mi Sempai no me había dicho nada antes? Esto ya había pasado antes, pero era él mismo quien me había dicho que era muy importante que cumpliera con mi trabajo ¿entonces por qué el cambio de actitud? ¿Será que Sempai tenía una aventura y yo no me había enterado? ¿Será que...?_

_Las preguntas se iban acumulando en mis pensamientos y mi cabeza parecía que iba a estallar. Recordé entonces que no había comido nada hacía más de doce horas y que además no había ido al trabajo. Me levanté adolorido y entumecido luego de quien sabe cuántas horas en la mismo posición y caminé arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina, ni siquiera recordaba el desayuno que tenía al lado de mi cama._

_En el camino, divisé sobre la mesa del comedor un sobre de papel con mi nombre escrito en la caligrafía de Sempai. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando lo vi. A esas alturas no sabía si leer lo que había escrito dentro del sobre iba a hacerme más daño, no sabía si quería leer lo que fuera que hubiese escrito en ese condenado papel._

_Suspiré y me senté en una silla de la mesa del comedor. Mis manos temblaban y pasaron varios minutos antes que me decidiera a tomar el sobre, abrirlo y sacar el papel que estaba dentro de él. Decía así:_

_"_Mori:

Anoche intenté hablar contigo del tema pero te desmayaste frente a mí y temo que yo no tengo la valentía necesaria para volver a tocarlo y verte sufrir. Ya sé que soy un cobarde y por descontado no merezco tu consideración, así qué usaré este medio para poner las cosas claras entre nosotros de aquí en adelante. También pensé que probablemente no lo harías, por lo que me tomé la libertad de llamar a tu empresa y avisar que no irías hoy a trabajar porque estabas resfriado.

Lo primero es confirmarte que lo que te dije anoche sigue en pie. Hemos terminado, así que no quiero que me busques ni yo te buscaré a ti.

Antes que te culpes de cualquier cosa (Un mal hábito tuyo ¡baka!, eres una de las mejores personas que conozco), quiero que sepas que toda la culpa es total y completamente mía. Soy yo el que ha decidido romper la relación, no porque hayas hecho algo malo (A decir verdad, ahora soy mejor persona gracias a ti), sino porque yo te fallé y tú no mereces una persona así a tu lado.

Hace unos meses si recuerdas, tuviste que ir a buscarme al apartamento de Kurosawa Mariko, una profesora compañera de trabajo, luego de una noche de borrachera (¡Sí! Esa vez que discutimos y dejamos de hablarnos por una semana entera... cuanto lamento que tuvieras la razón). La cuestión es que, esa noche ella y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales sin que yo me enterara ni recordara nada al día siguiente.

Hace una semana, Mariko me ha informado que está embarazada de mí y peor aún me ha dicho que conoce nuestra relación. Ha amenazado con contarle a todo el mundo en tu empresa y en la universidad si no accedo a casarme con ella, sin contar con que no me dejará conocer a mi bebé.

¿Es irónico no?, que un chantaje me hiciera descubrir a la persona que amo y otro me alejara de ella.

Lo único que tengo claro es que te amo, que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora, pero que no permitiré que esa mujer acabe con tu carrera, así como tampoco permitiré que arruine la mía ni que me impida ver a mi bebé.

Así que te ruego y te imploro si en algo me amas, que por favor no me busques y vivas tu vida progresando en tu carrera, quiero que encuentres a alguien que haga que me olvides... porque de no ser así nuestro sacrificio será en vano.

Te amo,

Souichi_."_

_En el momento que mis manos arrugaron el papel, sucedió lo mismo con mi corazón, no sabía como podía tener aun lágrimas en mis ojos pero comencé nuevamente a llorar y un solo pensamiento se formó en mi atribulada mente._

**_"Yo también te amo Sempai... y siempre te amaré... no importa cuánto tardes en arreglarlo, pero te esperaré hasta que pueda tenerte entre mis brazos y me digas cuanto me amas...y solo entonces volveré a sonreir, lo juro."_**

De eso ya habían pasado tres años... y nada. Morinaga bajó la cabeza desalentado y apuró el quinto vaso de whisky de la noche... pronto no recordaría nada y sería otro día más de su existencia sin su sempai.

* * *

**N/A:** muchas gracias a mis lectores por echarle un vistazo a esta historia, especialmente por su apoyo a **3rika-chan** \- ** .906** y **SesshomaruSama. **Espero poder seguir contando con sus reviews y ojalá aquellos que la han leído pero no han opinado se animen a hacerlo.


	3. Locura Asesina

**Disclaimer:** El manga "Koisuru Boukun" es propiedad intelectual de su autora quien lo escribe y dibuja, la gran sensei Hinako Takanaga. Yo solo hago historias basadas en este manga para divertirme un poco y divertir a quien quiera leerlas, sin sacar de ellas ningún provecho económico.

* * *

**Locura asesina**

—¡Idiota!...¿Qué hagg..ces aquí afffuueera con la... ¡Hic!... mocosa esta?... ¡Hic!... ¿Ngg t- te dije la última vez que q- que- rrrría... ¡Hic!... la cena lis- lista.. ¡Hic!... c- cuando v-vol...viese a ca... ¡Hic!...sa?— le espetó la mujer a su esposo mientras lo empujaba en el pecho con el dedo índice.

Souichi, a quien su hija se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas, apretó los dientes luchando por mantener la calma.

—¡Tsk!... Por favor Mariko... no te encuentras bien y estás asustando a Yuriko. Vayamos a casa donde podremos hablar con calma...— No bien las palabras habían salido de sus labios cuando se escuchó un sonoro "¡PAF!".

—¡Ay!— El profesor, desconcertado y sin poder articular palabra alguna, alcanzó a contenerse para no caer al suelo con la niña aun en brazos, llevando instintivamente la mano al rostro, donde ya se había formado un verdugón y manaba un fino hilo de sangre desde la nariz. Aunque no era la primera vez que pasaba, hasta ahora su mujer sólo lo había hecho en casa, nunca en un lugar público.

—¡Paaapiiiii!... mami no le pegues a papi... ¡la mala soy yo!... no le pegues a él...— la pequeña lloraba desconsolada mientras intentaba limpiar el rostro de su padre.

La mujer, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de furia que afeaba su belleza natural, levantó una vez más el puño para golpear a sus víctimas cuando cayó en la cuenta de la pequeña multitud que se había congregado a curiosear la escena. Aunque estaba ebria, era aun consciente de la imprudencia que cometía, así que haciendo un esfuerzo dio media vuelta dirigiéndole a su esposo una última frase que heló la sangre en sus venas.

—Me voy a dormir ¡Hic!... para cuando me levante... ¡Hic!... quiero una d- deliciosa co- comida lista para cenar... si sabes lo que te conviene, Souichi.—

**-o0o-**

—...Momotaro dió un cabezazo al jefe de los demonios y le dijo: "¡He venido a darles castigo por el daño que han causado!"...—

Souichi levantó la mirada del cuento en sus manos y suspiró aliviado. Yuriko estaba profundamente dormida con la cabeza en su regazo. Con cuidado cerró el libro y acomodó a su pequeña en la cama para terminar arropándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

—Te amo Yuri-chan — le susurró al oído antes de levantarse y salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

Sin embargo, toda la calma que había exhibido ante su pequeña se derrumbó en el camino hacia la cocina. Mientras estaba de pie frente a la puerta del dormitorio matrimonial, Souichi pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho mientras el miedo se apoderaba de él y echaba un vistazo para cerciorarse que su esposa aun dormía la resaca.

Ciertamente no era así como había comenzado su matrimonio, pero la personalidad de Mariko se había ido deteriorando progresivamente. El trato que tenían al comienzo era el de mantener la fachada de una feliz unión matrimonial por el bien de su hijo o hija, así como para contentar a los padres de ella, un par de ancianos jubilados que tenían todas sus esperanzas posadas en su hija, una profesora universitaria. Pero era precisamente por eso y por su cínica personalidad que sus posibilidades de casarse eran pocas.

Todo empeoró aun más cuando Mariko comenzó a beber. Parecía que el hábito despertaba lo peor de ella, así como todas las frustraciones que habían ido acumulándose a lo largo de los años.

Al principio, era una vez al mes. "Reunión del departamento" le había contestado ella cuando se lo preguntó. Pero las reuniones del departamento cada vez eran más frecuentes y las borracheras peores, cada vez eran más las tareas del hogar que quedaban a cargo de Souichi. El tirano nunca se había imaginado que tendría que aprender tan en detalle la teoría y la práctica de cosas tan elementales como cambiar pañales, bañar y vestir a una cría llorona, preparar comidas y biberones, lavar y planchar la ropa, parecía que sus días no eran de veinticuatro horas sino de treinta y seis y que aun así le faltaba tiempo para todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo peor fue cuando Mariko perdió su trabajo, luego de llegar ebria a una reunión con el jefe del departamento de Agricultura en _Keiō Gijuku Daigaku_ (Universidad Keio). El sentimiento de inferioridad aumentó y allí comenzaron las discusiones, los insultos y los gritos, que al final siempre terminaban igual hasta aquel pesaroso día:

_—¡Souichi eres un maldito maricón y me importa un rábano tu opinión!... ¡Por lo visto yo no soy tan buena en la cama como tu antiguo novio porque no se te para nunca! ¡Maldito homosexual! ¡En buena hora decidí casarme contigo y parir tu engendro!— Le gritó a todo pulmón su esposa luego de despertarle en mitad de la noche luego de una noche de farra._

_— ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa mujer?! ¡No ves que vas a despertar a medio vecindario! ¡Y no te atrevas a llamar engendro a Yuriko! ¡Es también tu hija y no tiene la culpa de tus errores!... que me insultes a mí lo acepto pero nunca que le hagas esto a nuestra hija... ¡No lo permitiré Mariko!— Souichi, que ya estaba aburrido, a su vez le respondió a gritos. Sin embargo no estaba preparado para el jarro de agua helada que cayó sobre él con las siguientes palabras de su mujer._

_— ¡¿Ah sí?!... jajaja... no me digas... en el momento en que yo le diga a todo el mundo que eres un maldito homo tu reputación quedará por los suelos y no tendré ningún problema en quitarte a Yuriko. No volverás a verla nunca más y ya sabemos cuánto sufrirá sin su 'papi'. ¡Así que ya sabes homobaka!... soy yo quien manda en esta casa y tu deber es complacerme en todo lo que te pida ¡¿Entendido?!—_

_La frialdad de las palabras y el significado detrás de ellas, tardaron unos segundos en llegar a la mente consciente de Souichi. Pero cuando lo hicieron, comprendió horrorizado que acababa de firmar un contrato invisible de esclavitud de por vida. Sin embargo el sólo pensar en que lo separaran de Yuriko era una agonía más grande aun. Su mujer permanecía de pie con los brazos en jarra y una mueca de sorna, esperando una respuesta._

_—Entendido... Mariko— susurró con la mirada clavada en el piso mientras la risa burlona de su tormento resonaba en sus oídos._

Mariko seguía dormida y pronto el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Con un poco de suerte cuando se despertara y comiera volvería a tranquilizarse por algunos días. Además últimamente no había mucho dinero para gastar en sake, la bebida que más le gustaba. Souichi además de su trabajo como profesor adjunto de _Tōdai_ (abreviatura de _Tōkyō Daigaku_, Universidad de Tokyo) también trabajaba, ahora que Mariko no lo hacía, algunos fines de semana dictando clases particulares de bioquímica con lo que si bien justos, los ingresos alcanzaban para las cosas básicas y alguno que otro gusto para Yuriko, cosa que enojaba aun más a Mariko.

Mientras preparaba la cena para él y su esposa, Souichi revisó su móvil. Desde que se había mudado a Tokio, sólo su familia le llamaba ya que Mariko le había exigido cortar lazos con todos los demás, sobre todo con Morinaga, so pena de descubrir su relación con él y acabar con su reputación. Cuando lo revisó, encontró una llamada perdida de Kanako.

Su hermanita ya era toda una señorita de diecisiete primaveras, una excelente alumna y una chica muy popular en el colegio según Matsuda-san.

"_Aaarrrggghhh y yo aquí sin poder vigilar que ningún pervertido pueda hacer de las suyas con ella... ¡maldita sea!_" pensó Souichi por enésima vez desde que había salido de Nagoya mientras marcaba el número de Kanako. Sabía que su hermana estaba sola esa semana porque Matsuda-san estaba de viaje visitando a unos familiares de su tío y quería saber de ella.

—PRRRRRRRR... PRRRRRRR... PRRRRRRR... _El número marcado no se encuentra disponible en este momento, llame por favor más tarde_— la voz de la grabación le molestó enormemente, ¿dónde podría estar Kanako a estas horas?

—_No puedo perder más el tiempo, si Mariko se levanta y no está la cena no sé lo que puede pasar_— pensó Souichi con un suspiro y volvió a mover el wok de verduras que se cocinaba a fuego lento en el fogón y que comenzaba a oler delicioso, aunque él no tenía nada de ganas de probarlo. Últimamente no tenía nada de apetito, se obligaba a comer más que nada por el bien de Yuri- porque no quería ni pensar lo que podría pasarle a su niña si él llegara a faltar.

Después de poner a hacer un poco de arroz hervido, volvió a mirar el móvil. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con su hermana, de escuchar su voz siquiera cinco minutos, así fuera para que lo sermoneara por irse de Nagoya sin despedirse apropiadamente o por casarse por conveniencia. Puede que hubiese engañado a su padre, a Tomoe y a Matsuda-san, pero no a su sagaz hermanita. Ya lo mismo había sucedido cuando estaba con Morinaga. El solo pensar en eso hizo que su ánimo mejorara un poco.

Viendo que la comida pronto estaría, decidió intentarlo una vez más, pero luego de pensarlo mejor decidió llamar a la casa, podría ser que su móvil estuviese averiado. Eran ya las ocho de la tarde, cuando Souichi volvió a marcar aunque esta vez lo hizo al número fijo de Kanako y Matsuda-san. Luego de varios timbrazos la llamada entró al contestador automático.

El rubio aunque a punto de colgar, estaba tan concentrado en la llamada que no sintió ningún movimiento tras él hasta que...

** ¡POM! ¡PAM! **

–¡Auuuuuu!— el primer golpe de la silla en el torso y el segundo a la cabeza, lo derribaron al suelo de la cocina, junto con el móvil que tenía en la mano.

—¡Maldito homobaka, te dije que la comida debería estar servida cuando me despertaraaaa!¡Te mataré a ti y a esa mocosa!¡Si no fuera por ustedes yo sería libre de seguir con mi vida ahoraaa! – Mariko, encolerizada más allá de cualquier pensamiento racional, volvió a golpearle con la silla, que se quebró junto con el antebrazo de Souichi, que lo había interpuesto en un claro intento de evitar un golpe a la cabeza.

— ¡NO! ¡No de- sniff... dejaré que le hagas daño a Yuriko! ¡T- Te mataré yo antes que le hagas daño a mi hija, lo juro Mariko!— Souichi intentaba levantarse aunque mareado como estaba por los golpes, las lágrimas y con un brazo roto, esta era una misión casi imposible.

Cuando Mariko vio la silla rota, agarró un pequeño cuchillo de la encimera y lo usó para intentar clavarlo en la humanidad del otro mientras reía con el brillo de la locura en sus ojos.

— ¡Te equivocas bastardo pervertido! Pronto me convertiré en una viuda joven y encontraré a alguien que sí me ame y me estime... ¡Tú y por extensión esa mocosa, son una abominación de la naturaleza y una carga de la cual me desharé AHORA MISMO!—

Souichi que estaba en el piso, vio aterrorizado como Yuriko apareció silenciosamente en la entrada de la cocina con los ojitos arrasados de lágrimas y desorbitados por el miedo, aun abrazada a su osito de juguete, mientras veía como su madre lastimaba a su padre. Asustado ante el cariz que tomaban las cosas, el profesor usó su brazo bueno para detener el cuchillo, sin embargo la furia asesina de Mariko no parecía tener fin.

Desesperado como estaba, vio en el piso cerca a él la sartén con la que había estado cocinando y que había caído al piso en el fragor de la pelea y sin pensarlo la logró tomar en el último momento, dándole un fuerte golpe a Mariko en la cabeza que la dejó inconsciente, haciendo que esta soltara el cuchillo.

Respirando pesadamente y sangrando por varios sitios, como pudo se levantó y cojeando se dirigió a su niña. La pequeña estaba temblando y cuando se acercó un poco más, su corazón se encogió de dolor, porque lo único que salía de sus labios era un susurro...

—Papi no me dejes... papi no me dejes... papi no me dejes...— susurro que dio paso al llanto cuando Souichi la alzó con su brazo bueno. Fue entonces que su mente registró lo que había sucedido y el pánico se apoderó de él.

Su esposa lo había agredido, había intentado matarle y con seguridad iba a hacerle lo mismo a su niña y él a su vez se había defendido y había dejado inconsciente a su esposa. Nadie le creería cuando ella cumpliera con su amenaza de manchar su reputación y quitarle a la niña.

—_Kami ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?... No puedo quedarme ni dejar a Yuri- con Mariko... tengo que alejarme ahora y proteger a Yuri-chan... Piensa Souichi, piensa... no tengo a nadie a quien acudir... no hay tiempo... Mariko puede despertar en cualquier momento...—_

—Papi...— la voz de Yuriko lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Estás lastimado... uuuuhhhh... hay san- sangre p-por to- dos l-lados... uuuhhh – Yuriko no solo no podía dejar de temblar y llorar, ahora tartamudeaba. Siempre le pasaba cuando estaba muy asustada.

—Shhhhhh... Yuriko estoy bien, son heridas superficiales no me duelen tanto jejeje... ¿Ves?... Ven, vamos a buscar la manera irnos un tiempo para que mami descanse y se le pase el enojo ¿Estaría bien Yuriko?— le preguntó suavemente Souichi intentando calmar a la niña.

—Sí p-p-api... ¿V-va-va mos a ca- ca- cambiarnos? ¿Me po- po- po-nes en el pi- pi- piso? tu bra- bra- bra- brazo está lastimado y n-n-no se t-t-te esss-cu- cha bien aq-aquí. — dijo mientras ponía una manita en su pecho. Cuando la retiró Souichi ahogó un gemido, estaba cubierta en sangre.

Puso a Yuriko en el suelo, como pudo la llevó a su habitación, la limpió con una toalla húmeda y le puso rápidamente un vestido. Metió una muda de ropa de su niña y una de él en una maleta y luego entró al cuarto de baño para limpiarse un poco. Cuando Souichi se quitó la camisa, vio una cantidad ingente de pequeñas heridas causadas por el cuchillo en sus brazos y pecho, que aunque no sangraban mucho eran muy dolorosas. Aunque sentía que no respiraba bien no lo pensó mucho, así que se puso doble camiseta esperando así detener un poco la sangre mientras consultaba al médico y además se puso una camisa algo oscura encima para disimular.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo, cayó en la cuenta que necesitaba el móvil. Solo rezaba porque Mariko aun siguiera inconsciente cuando entrara a la cocina y así era. El ambiente era fresco, pero sentía como un sudor frío llegaba a su frente y cuando se inclinó para recogerlo, sintió un mareo muy fuerte, pero logró recuperarse y salir caminando.

Cuando regresó a la habitación encendió la pantalla y comprobó que funcionara. Abrió la agenda telefónica y un número destacó entre ellos.

—_ ¡Ya sé a quién llamar!... Tsk... No es lo ideal pero estoy desesperado y es lo más cercano a alguien conocido aquí_—

Marcó el número de teléfono y el dial sonó tres veces antes de escuchar la voz de alguien con quien no hablaba hacía más de tres años:

—_ ¿Souichi-kun realmente eres tú?_—

* * *

**N/A:** muchas gracias a mis lectores por echarle un vistazo a esta historia, especialmente por su apoyo a **3rika-chan** \- **marichan906,** **SesshomaruSama **y un** guest **que no dejó firma.Espero poder seguir contando con sus reviews y ojalá aquellos que la han leído pero no han opinado se animen a hacerlo.


	4. El Valor de Un Minuto A Tu Lado

**Disclaimer:** El manga "Koisuru Boukun" es propiedad intelectual de su autora quien lo escribe y dibuja, la gran sensei Hinako Takanaga. Yo solo hago historias basadas en este manga para divertirme un poco y divertir a quien quiera leerlas, sin sacar de ellas ningún provecho económico.

* * *

_"__Cuando las personas creían que la Tierra era plana, estaban equivocadas. Cuando creían que la Tierra era esférica, estaban equivocadas. Pero si crees que considerar la tierra esférica es tan equivocado como creer que la Tierra es plana, entonces tus ideas están más equivocadas que las dos ideas anteriores juntas"._

_\- Isaac Asimov, La Relatividad del Error__ –_

* * *

**El Valor de Un Minuto A Tu Lado**

Para cualquiera sentado esa noche en la cafetería, el hombre joven rubio y pelilargo, de gafas plateadas y ojos color miel, junto con la niña pequeña rubia y de ojos azules aferrada a él, bien podía tomarse por la viva imagen de un padre disfrutando con su hija de una salida divertida fuera de casa. Pero para el hombre en cuestión, la espera en la cafetería se había convertido en un asunto de vida o muerte.

\- Otoosan... papi... ¿Por qué okaasan no nos quiere? ¿Por qué quería hacerte daño? –

La vocecita de Yuriko, que estaba sentada en su regazo abrazándolo, hizo que su padre suspirara por enésima vez esa noche. A estas alturas de la situación en la que se encontraban era más fácil explicarle la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein que responder esa inocente pregunta.

\- No... lo sé Yuriko... pero tu papi... siempre estará contigo... mi amor, por ahora... sólo... necesitas saber... eso. –

Souichi no había terminado de hablar, cuando la sensación de ahogo volvió a acometerle. Respiraba mal y estaba mareado desde que Mariko le había acuchillado, pero era un cuchillo pequeño ¿no? Ahora, estaban esperando a Isogai en una cafetería veinte minutos después del terrible incidente, pero la angustia no dejaba su pecho.

Aunque había revisado que Mariko estuviese respirando bien cuando salieron de casa, no estaba seguro de cuál podía ser su estado de salud ni tampoco sabía que tan mal podía estar ella, sencillamente estaba aterrorizado de despertarla y que pudiera volver a agredirle a él o a su hija.

Desde el taxi que los trajo al punto de encuentro, además de llamar a emergencias médicas para que enviaran una ambulancia al apartamento donde habían quedado inconsciente Mariko, el profesor también había llamado a la línea de la policía y había informado de la situación. Cuando le dijeron que esperara en su domicilio, Souichi explicó que necesitaba dejar a su niña al cuidado de alguien y que luego se presentaría a las autoridades.

\- ¿Y a quién estamos esperando papito?... Jaaaauummm - volvió a preguntar inocentemente su niña mientras ahogaba un bostezo. Estaba exhausta.

\- A un... amigo que... nos ayudará – _un bastardo desvergonzado llamado Isogai... tsk_ – pórtate... bien Yuriko, el... tío Isogai... te caerá bien – le respondió su padre intentando no dormirse. Souichi bajó la mirada justo en el momento en que su niña se acomodó y se quedó dormida. Se veía tan hermosa, pensó sonriendo su padre mientras recordaba la primera vez que la sostuvo en sus brazos...

_\- Felicidades Tatsumi-san, es el afortunado padre de una niña sana que ha pesado 3100 gramos. Póngase esta bata para que pueda pasar a ver a su esposa y a su bebé. A la bebita la hemos dejado tomando la leche de su esposa - le dijo la enfermera, mientras le entregaba la bata para ponerse en la zona especial para mujeres que recién habían dado a luz._

_Sin embargo, cuando entró a la habitación, Mariko estaba sentada en la cama con el rostro desencajado y las manos tapando los oídos, mientras a su lado sobre la cama la niña lloraba a todo pulmón._

_-Souchi por favor llevátela de aquí, busca un biberón y dale de comer... yo estoy muy cansada para hacerlo- le dijo Mariko haciendo un mohín, mientras se acomodaba para dormir dándole la espalda a su bebé._

_Enojo, amargura, rabia, frustración... las ganas de golpear a su esposa recién parida eran muy grandes cuando vio la indiferencia con la que esta trataba a la bebé, pero el llanto agudo de su hija fue más fuerte que cualquier cosa que estuviera sintiendo en ese momento y lo empujó a moverse._

_El pelilargo se acercó entonces con timidez a la pequeña, envuelta en un bulto de mantas sobre la cama, y la tomó con cuidado en sus brazos. Sólo había cargado antes a Tomoe y luego a Kanako cuando eran bebés y en pocas ocasiones, porque siempre lo hacía su okaasan. _

_La visión de su hija chillando con la cara enrojecida era la cosa más hermosa que había visto sobre la tierra. Era encantadora con su pelo corto y claro, sus deditos gorditos y los puños cerrados. Embelesado, la cargó contra su pecho mientras la mecía suavemente lo que poco a poco la fue calmando. Entonces el nuevo padre le pidió un biberón a las enfermeras, que se miraron extrañadas entre ellas antes de sacar uno ya preparado y entregárselo._

_Mientras miraba extasiado como su niña chupaba el biberón, pensó en lo preciosa que se veía esa mañana y en el aroma a azahar que exhalaba._

_Mientras le daba a su hija su primer alimento, Souichi se sintió en paz y feliz por primera vez en mucho, pero mucho, tiempo...exactamente desde la última vez que despertó en brazos de Tetsuhiro un domingo..._

_—Te llamarás Yuriko... mi pequeño lirio japonés—_

Con tristeza secó el amago de una lágrima que amenazaba con escurrirse, e intentó concentrarse en todo lo que tenía por delante para hacer. Encontrarse con Isogai, dejar a Yuriko a su cuidado mientras hablaba con su familia y conseguía un abogado... ¡Diablos cómo le dolían las heridas!

\- _Isogai es un bastardo arrogante... pero es la única persona confiable que conozco acá en Tokyo..._ – pensó avergonzado. Nunca habían sido amigos, y sin embargo Isogai, se preocupaba lo suficiente por él para ayudarle ahora que él lo necesitaba. Ahora podía ver por qué Kanako y Tomoe lo estimaban tanto.

— ¿Souichi-Kun ya estás preparado para una noche de karaoke?— escuchó la voz estentórea de Isogai que entraba sonriente a la cafetería.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa del hombre de negocios se borró automáticamente de su rostro cuando vio el estado lamentable del hombre de cabello largo. Hacía más de tres años que no se veía con él pero ya no quedaba nada del tirano que era ni de la actitud violenta y desafiante que siempre mantenía, en su lugar su rostro sólo mostraba angustia y tristeza, tampoco lo recordaba tan delgado y pálido, parecía que no tenía fuerzas ni para ponerse de pie y sólo estaba allí sentado, rodeando con el brazo que no tenía en un cabestrillo hechizo, a una preciosa niñita dormida en su regazo, muy parecida a él.

— Ayuda... a Yuriko... por... favor...—

— ¡Pe- pero Souichi! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! ¡Estás pálido como un muerto!... ¿Ella es tu hija?— Isogai se sentó frente a él mientras lo bombardeaba a preguntas.

—Shhhhh... baja... la voz... Mariko, mi... esposa... me... atacó y le iba a... hacer... daño... a Yu... Yuriko...— Lo último que percibió Souichi antes que las tinieblas se cerraran a su alrededor fueron los gritos de alarma de Isogai.

**—o0o—**

—Pues yo sí escuché unos gritos que venían del apartamento, pero luego no escuché más nada oficial— el hombre mayor, enfundado en una manta, se encontraba en la puerta de su apartamento respondiendo preguntas mientras las patrullas policiales y la ambulancia rodeaban el complexo de edificios.

— ¿Y esto pasaba a menudo?— preguntó el _kovani_ con un tinte de irritación traspasando su voz.

Detrás de él, los paramédicos que venían en la ambulancia atendía a una mujer llorosa mientras sujetaba en su cabeza una compresa para detener el sangrado de una herida. Del piso salían y entraban los técnicos encargados de la investigación forense con sus maletines y aparatos con los que analizaban toda la escena. Por último había otro _kovani_ como él en el apartamento del otro vecino haciendo preguntas.

—Eeeehhhh... bueno, yo no soy nadie para decir las cosas, pero peleaban bastante seguido... y la niña lloraba mucho. Hace como un mes, la pequeña salió corriendo despavorida de la casa y él fue tras ella. Yo iba llegando ese día a casa y pude ver que la niña tenía un verdugón en el rostro. Se veía muy enojado, aunque la niña se calmó apenas la tomó en brazos—

_— ¿Y por qué demonios no llamaste antes a la policía idiota?—_ quería gritarle el oficial al hombre. De ser así no estarían esta noche aquí ayudando a una pobre mujer maltratada por su marido...

**—o0o—**

— Oniisan no me ha respondido el teléfono. ¿Me pregunto qué estará haciendo? ¿Y cómo estará Yuri-chan? ¿Ya se habrá probado el vestido que le envié de cumpleaños? — Esta y otras preguntas, plagaban la mente de Kanako mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

Acababa de llegar luego de una tarde de práctica de volleyball en el colegio. Era la capitana del equipo oficial de la secundaria a la que asistía, así que no podía perderse ninguna práctica. Dejó la chaqueta a la entrada y luego fue a su habitación para buscar una muda de ropa de cama para cambiarse después del baño.

Ya no era la niña pequeña de la casa, ahora era una atractiva joven con un rostro angelical, cabello azabache largo hasta los hombros y cuya figura atlética resaltaba la blusa de color claro y los pantalones de mezclilla ceñidos que utilizaba.

Además de practicar volleyball, era la presidenta del club de lectura crítica del colegio, lo que demandaba otras dos tardes más fuera de casa. Pero era algo que amaba hacer y a Kanako no le pesaba en lo absoluto.

En ese momento las únicas preocupaciones de Kanako, además de ser una estudiante ejemplar, eran sus hermanos y cierta personita que hacía que su corazón latiera más aprisa cada que se acordaba de ella. Se sonrojó al recordar las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado.

_— Sabes que nunca pensé que algo así sucediera... pero te amo y te esperaré por siempre. — al teléfono, su voz melodiosa como siempre, hizo que su corazón saltara de alegría._

_— Yo también siento lo mismo... es un sentimiento que no creo que pueda esconder por mucho más tiempo. ¿Cuándo vendrás? — Kanako siempre hacía la misma pregunta con la esperanza que algún día la respuesta no la dejara con ganas de tomar el próximo tren bala a Tokyo._

_— Pronto Kana-chan... pronto. Pero ya sabes que por edad no nos pueden ver juntos... así que paciencia mi flor de la mañana. Te dejo y mañana seguimos la charla. Besitos...clic —_

_Cuando colgó el teléfono, las mejillas de Kanako estaban calientes de lo sonrojada que estaba. Era oficial: estaba perdidamente enamorada de él..._

En un par de días iniciaban las vacaciones oficiales de verano y Kanako tenía pensado viajar a Tokyo donde se quedaría unos días con su Oniisan y la bruja de su esposa. Mariko no le hacia ninguna gracia a Kanako, su manera de ser antipática con todo el mundo era testimonio de lo que seguramente su hermano debía soportar cada día, pero valía la pena soportarla si así lograba pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor y su querida sobrina.

Además podía tener algo de tiempo para pasar con alguien más, pensó mientras se sonrojaba...

Para todos, el matrimonio había sido una sorpresa mayúscula, habituados como estaban a la vida de rata de laboratorio de Souichi. Pero Kanako, que sabía perfectamente que su hermano no amaba a Mariko sino a Morinaga, siempre había tenido la certeza de que ese matrimonio era una gran farsa, aunque su hermano lo negara siempre que se lo decía.

Por eso Kanako no se sorprendió cuando Morinaga les llamó para despedirse unos días antes de la boda, deseándoles lo mejor del mundo y excusándose por no poder asistir debido a los preparativos del viaje.

_— ¿A dónde irás Morinaga-kun? La vida aquí no será la misma sin ti y sin mi hermano. ¿Podremos comunicarnos contigo...? — le preguntó ansiosamente Kanako a quien ya consideraba su cuñado, al mismo nivel que el esposo de Tomoe._

_— Gomen nasai, Kanako-chan. Pero creo que sería mejor si no nos hablásemos por un tiempo. Tengo muchas cosas que poner en orden — le interrumpió Morinaga con voz vacilante._

_— ¡Eeeeehhhh!... pero que tú y mi hermano no sigan juntos no quiere decir que no sigamos siendo tu familia Morinaga-kun. Por lo menos me dejarás saber de ti de vez en cuando ¿sí? —_

_Luego de unos segundos de silencio, su amigo volvió a hablar._

_— Hai Kanako-chan. Te enviaré postales en cada año nuevo. Pero onegai shimasu Kanako-chan, te agradecería que no se las mostraras a sempai, ese tipo de cosas sin sentido puede que no le gusten mucho. — La voz de Morinaga había comenzado a temblar. Kanako se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no ponerse a llorar al otro lado del teléfono y eso la llenó de tristeza._

_— Doumo arigatou gozaimasu Kanako-chan por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí tú y tu familia, incluyendo sempai. Ja nee. Clic. —_

Después de eso habían llegado tres postales, las dos primeras desde Nagoya, la última desde Hamamatsu.

Kanako ya había llegado al cuarto de baño y abierto el grifo del agua. Decidió entonces que después del baño miraría las llamadas en el contestador del teléfono.

**—o0o—**

— ¡Sou-kun, diablos despierta! ¡No me hagas esto ahora tirano!— Cuando Isogai vio que el hombre no respondía, llamó al 119. El pánico aumentó exponencialmente cuando vio que la pequeña se había despertado y había comenzado a llorar, llamando a su padre inconsciente a gritos y aferrándose con fuerza a él.

— ¡Papi!... ¡Papito!... ¡Otoosan!...— Una pequeña multitud se había aproximado y alguien intentaba calmarla.

—Hola sí, necesito una ambulancia... mi amigo se ha desmayado y no responde... ¡Oh Kami no respira!— llegado este punto, Isogai le pasó su móvil al dueño de la cafetería para que diera la dirección y comenzó junto con otro cliente a practicarle el masaje cardíaco y la respiración boca a boca a su amigo.

Sin embargo, cuando Isogai levantó las manos del pecho de Souichi para permitir al otro continuar con las insuflaciones, reparó horrorizado en que estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Justo en ese momento llegaron las ambulancias y los paramédicos comenzaron a trabajar. Cuando Isogai aun en estado de choque se hizo a un lado, para que se ocuparan de Souichi, aun no dejaba de mirar sus manos. A sus oídos solo llegaban las frases inconexas de los técnicos sanitarios.

—...hipotensión... ingurgitación yugular... tonos cardíacos apagados... Glasgow 3... Ya está intubado... urgencias Hospital General de Tokyo— esos y otros términos eran lo único que escuchaba hasta que alguien tocó su brazo suavemente. Cuando levantó la vista vio a una desconocida quien sostenía en sus brazos a la hija de Souichi.

—Perdone pero la niña está muy afectada y no deja de llorar ¿Es suya la niña?— preguntó la mujer.

Isogai tragó en seco antes de responderle y recibirla en brazos, junto con el bolso que hacía un momento cargaba Souichi.

—Sí, es mía. Gracias por hacerse cargo de ella. —

Justo en ese momento, los paramédicos montaron al rubio en la camilla para llevarlo a la ambulancia.

— ¡E-Esperen! ¡Adonde lo llevan! — alcanzó a preguntarles antes que arrancaran.

— Al Hospital General de Tokyo... su amigo está muy mal señor, diríjase hacia allá — le respondió el técnico mientras arrancaba la ambulancia.

Isogai estaba ya casi al borde de las lágrimas mientras apretujaba contra sí a la llorosa niña en sus brazos.

_— ¿Que voy a decirle a Kanako-chan?... ¿Y a Tomoe-kun? ¿Morinaga dónde estás? —_ pensó desconsolado mientras detenía un taxi que los llevara al hospital.

... 15 minutos exactos habían pasado desde que entraron en la cafetería el hombre y su hija.

* * *

**N/A:** muchas gracias a mis lectores por echarle un vistazo y leer esta historia, la verdad no esperaba una respuesta tan entusiasta teniendo en cuenta que es la primera historia de este fandon que escribo.

Especialmente quiero agradecer por su apoyo a **3rika-chan,** **marichan906,** **SesshomaruSama, soushi-chan, TrueLove17yugi-yami,** **kary map, aiko musume. **Y espero que aquellos que la han leído pero no han opinado se animen a hacerlo.

p(^_^)q


	5. Si vis pacem, para bellum

**Disclaimer:** El manga "Koisuru Boukun" es propiedad intelectual de su autora quien lo escribe y dibuja, la gran sensei Hinako Takanaga. Yo solo hago historias basadas en este manga para divertirme un poco y divertir a quien quiera leerlas y de las que no saco ningún provecho económico.

* * *

**Si vis pacem, para bellum**

— ¡Doctor Yamato! ¡Doctor Yamato! ¡Sensei!—

El grito de Koji Oyuki, jefe de enfermeras de quirófanos, hizo que Yamato Ryu levantara la vista de la sutura que realizaba cuidadosamente su residente mayor, el doctor Sato Masanori.

— ¿Qué sucede Oyuki? No me digas que los de neuro ya necesitan el quirófano... Ya estamos terminando de cerrar piel... – preguntó irritado el cirujano tras la mascarilla.

— ¡No doctor Yamato! ¡Han llamado de urgencias informando que en 5 minutos llegará un apuñalado con taponamiento cardíaco inestable hemodinámicamente... y piden que todo esté listo para toracotomía de urgencias!— explicó ya sin aire Oyuki.

Para cuando terminó la frase, el cirujano cardiovascular ya se había quitado la bata quirúrgica dando instrucciones al residente para que terminara y se reuniera con él en el quirófano de emergencias, donde ya tenían todo listo y se encontraba reunido y cambiado el equipo de guardia de anestesiología, instrumentación y enfermería para los casos urgentes.

Con todo y ser uno de los mejores en su campo, Yamato Ryu era sorprendentemente joven. Contaba con apenas 28 años y se desempeñaba desde hacía 6 meses como Jefe encargado del Servicio de Cirugía Cardiovascular del Hospital General de Tokyo, luego de una carrera brillante primero como residente y luego como adjunto desde hacía apenas 1 año.

No estaba casado y nadie le conocía pareja alguna, su dedicación al trabajo era casi absoluta de lunes a viernes y los fines de semana de guardia, solo guardándose religiosamente una hora al día para hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio que el hospital ponía a disposición de sus trabajadores.

—Akira-san, para cuando llegue el paciente es necesario, si no se ha hecho antes en urgencias, que se tomen muestras para analítica básica 3 tubos, pruebas cruzadas, reserva de sangre y placa de tórax— le dijo a la auxiliar de quirófano, una mujer madura y experimentada a quien conocía desde sus inicios como residente.

—Sí doctor Yamato— respondió la auxiliar con calma mientras le amarraba la nueva bata luego de que el cirujano se pusiera los guantes estériles.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció la camilla en la que traían al paciente ya intubado, desnudo y con vías venosas permeables. En pocas palabras, el cirujano de urgencias le enteró de la situación del paciente a su colega mientras el equipo de enfermería trabajaba febrilmente conectando al paciente al ventilador, tomando la placa de tórax y revisando sus signos vitales para que el anestesiólogo pudiera iniciar los procedimientos anestésicos.

—A su llegada a urgencias estaba parado, le pusimos un tubo de tórax por un hemoneumotórax derecho y luego le hicimos una pericardiocentesis guiada por ecografía con lo que obtuvimos 40 mL de sangre con coágulos, salió del paro y ahora lo dejo en tus manos Ryu. Es un hombre joven y espero que salga adelante.

—De acuerdo Shota, ya te diré en qué termina todo más adelante. Ja nee.

Dos minutos después, el doctor Sato ya cambiado, procedió a esterilizar la zona y a colocar rápidamente los campos quirúrgicos. Un minuto después, Yamato procedió a la incisión torácica.

Ni el nombre del paciente, ni su aspecto, eran importantes para él en ese momento...

**-o0o-**

—Y el estudio descriptivo de ventas muestra una tendencia al alza en los pedidos de nuestro antiparasitario estrella en el último año y...—

Aunque su postura reflejaba atención absoluta a la presentación que hacía el encargado general de ventas, la última antes del cierre de la reunión de ese día, Morinaga tenía la mente en otro lugar y otra época.

_—Sempai, te amo y hoy hace dos años, me pediste que me quedara a tu lado...— El calor del cuerpo de Souichi, que gemía mientras respondía a sus besos en el sofá de la sala, era un afrodisiaco natural para Tetsuhiro._

_Luego de dos semanas de agonía en el laboratorio, el joven había logrado que su pareja no declarada, lograra sacar tiempo para la celebración de ese día con la excusa de su ascenso en SM Pharmaceutics. Como lo esperaba, Souichi no recordaba ni ese ni ningún otro día especial para la relación, como sí lo hacía él, y no fue sino hasta que puso en su muñeca una hermosa pulsera conmemorativa que se dio cuenta de todo. _

_Luego de una agradable cena en un restaurante elegante, habían vuelto a casa y el chico de cabello negro no perdió tiempo en seducirlo. Adoraba hacerlo, ver ese cuerpo tan hermoso y tan largamente deseado a su merced, escuchar los jadeos, los gemidos y sentir como el otro se derretía bajo sus caricias mientras intentaba débilmente negar sus sentimientos, que a estas alturas de la relación eran diáfanos como el agua de un manantial._

_—Dilo sempai... ¡Aaaahhh!...Di que me amas... por favor... ¡Aahh!— Tetsuhiro sentía como su erección palpitaba contra la de Souichi y el roce lo estaba volviendo loco._

_—M— Mori... por fa— ¡Aaaahhh!... fav— favor...— Souchi sólo gemía, las palabras escapaban a su mente sobrecargada de placer mientras Tetsuhiro lo desnudaba lenta y sensualmente, acariciando cada parte de piel expuesta mientras chupaba alternativamente cada uno de sus pezones, para luego bajar por su abdomen hasta engullir su miembro expuesto._

_—T-Te amo... p- por favor... ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Mori! ¡Aaaahhh!— Tetsuhiro sonrió lascivamente y sin dejar que su sempai se recuperara, movió sus labios aun más al sur. El sentir la lengua de Tetsuhiro introduciéndose en su entrada fue demasiado para Souichi cuyos jugos se derramaron espasmódicamente en su abdomen al llegar a su clímax, momento que aprovechó Tetsuhiro para introducirse lentamente._

_—Aaaahhh... ya está adentro sempai... — Poco a poco, el más joven comenzaó a mover sus caderas, reencendiendo la mecha del placer en el rubio que nuevamente comenzó a responder a las caricias que solo su amado podía darle..._

—... y la proyección estadística muestra una tendencia al alza en las ventas a grandes proveedores...—

Justo ese día, se había levantado con una sensación de angustia en su pecho que no había hecho sino empeorar con el paso de las horas, no sabía por qué pero no le gustaba nada. Las últimas veces que había sentido eso, Masaki se había cortado las venas y Souichi se había ido del piso que compartían.

Había prometido que no lo contactaría ni volvería a molestarle... pero no podía dejar de lado el mal presentimiento en su pecho...

**-o0o-**

Cuando llegó a urgencias del hospital con la hija de Souichi en sus brazos, Isogai preguntó por su amigo en la recepción y la encargada le dio instrucciones de dirigirse al área de espera de quirófanos, donde otro empleado le condujo a una pequeña sala de espera.

Le preocupaba lo que podía pasarle a su amigo, un tirano sí, pero un amigo para Isogai. No podía imaginarse lo que sucedería si moría en esa sala de operaciones ¿Qué le iba a decir a Kanako-chan? ¿Cómo se sentirían Souiji-san y Tomoe que estaban allende el mar? ¿Y Matsuda-san que era como una madre para los chicos Tatsumi?... ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?

Además también estaba Yuriko, que lloraba en silencio sin parar en sus brazos, lo que estaba tensando al máximo sus ya frágiles nervios. Isogai era hijo único, nunca había tenido que cuidar de un hermano menor, así que nunca se imaginó que terminaría cuidando a la hija del tirano—cuñado de su mejor amigo. Cuando bajó la vista el corazón se le encogió al ver la cara contrita de la pequeña cuyas lágrimas habían mojado su camisa. ¿Qué hacer? Si no le gustaba ver sufrir a su padre, a menos que fuera por una broma suya, mucho menos le gustaba verla sufrir a ella.

—Nee... Yuki-chan, tu papá va a estar bien y llamaré a tu tía Kanako para que venga a cuidarte ¿Te gustaría no?— le preguntó intentando consolarla, así fuera un poco.

**-o0o-**

—Sutura pericárdica con drenaje pericárdico funcional Yamato-sensei— Anunció el doctor Sato sin pestañear mientras colocaba el último punto de sutura en la herida cardíaca.

A Yamato Ryu le gustaba operar con Sato: su carácter tranquilo y metódico era esencial para un buen resultado en las cirugías. Planeaba contratarle como adjunto una vez terminara la residencia porque era un buen médico y cada vez era más difícil encontrar especialistas en Cirugía Cardiovascular dispuestos a permanecer en un país con una baja incidencia de patología susceptible de operarse y perspectivas económicas a la baja. Muchos optaban por emigrar una vez terminaban la especialidad.

El paciente milagrosamente había permanecido lo suficientemente estable durante toda la cirugía como para evitar maniobras extremas de reanimación. Una vez cerrada la incisión de toracostomía y con los drenajes cardiopleurales verificados radiológicamente, los cirujanos estuvieron en posición de valorar el resto de heridas incisas.

A lo largo de su carrera, Yamato había atendido muchos casos de apuñalamiento, pero hasta ahora no se había encontrado con uno en el que hubiera tanta saña en el ataque. Entre él y Sato contaron diecisiete heridas superficiales en torso y extremidades superiores las cuales suturaron con presteza. Para cuando llamaron a los traumatólogos, quienes tratarían las fracturas en extremidades, ya habían pasado unas buenas tres horas y ambos estaban exhaustos, aunque satisfechos con el resultado de la cirugía cardíaca, que garantizaría al paciente llevar una vida normal sin limitaciones.

Sato se dirigió entonces a la salita médica para rellenar todo el papeleo de la descripción quirúrgica y las órdenes médicas correspondientes, mientras Yamato se preparaba para hablar con los familiares del paciente sobre el resultado de la cirugía.

Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cuál era el nombre del hombre al que acababan de salvarle la vida, así que se dirigió de vuelta a donde estaba su residente para que este le informara.

— ¡Oi Sato-kun! ¿Podrías darme los datos del paciente al que acabamos de operar para hablar con los familiares?— preguntó Yamato interrumpiendo a su residente, que levantó momentáneamente la vista de la pantalla del ordenador para responderle.

—A ver... sí... Tatsumi... ¡Tatsumi Souichi sensei!... 29 años... profesor universitario...—

— ¿Tatsumi Souichi?... no puede ser... Kanako-chan— musitó Yamato palideciendo intensamente mientras Sato le miraba de reojo con cara de preocupación. Nunca había visto así a su mentor.

-Sensei... ¿pasa algo?...— le preguntó tentativamente.

—No pasa nada Sato... por favor dile a Yuriko-chan que avise a la familia que hablaré con ellos en 10 minutos— le respondió Yamato mientras se dirigía apresuradamente a los vestuarios con el móvil en la mano.

**-o0o-**

—Yuriko-chan, todo va a estar bien...—

Al escuchar las palabras de Isogai, la pequeña levantó su rostro un momento del pecho de Isogai para mirarle en silencio, con una mezcla en la mirada de lo que el hombre de negocios percibió como esperanza entrelazada con desesperación y algo de desconfianza. La reacción de alguien a quien ya le han dicho la misma frase muchas, muchas veces...

Cuando estaba a punto de proponerle a la niña que fueran a comer algo en la cafetería, la puerta de la salita de espera se abrió de pronto, dándole paso a una pareja de un hombre y una mujer vestidos con abrigos en los que destacaban los símbolos de la policía.

—_Urgh... una encerrona_— Se resignó mientras movía negativamente la cabeza y ponía en blanco los ojos. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía en qué estado se encontraba la mujer de Souichi.

— _¿Qué tan lastimada estará?_— pensó nuevamente Isogai antes de ver nuevamente a la niña en su regazo, que asustada por los visitantes, se aferraba a su pecho como un náufrago a un salvavidas.

—_Pues esa bruja se merece cualquier cosa... ni siquiera Souichi con lo tirano que es, ni mucho menos este angel, se merece que alguien le haga algo así... si esa desgraciada quiere guerra, guerra va a tener_— volvió a pensar mientras observaba como la detective consultaba un momento su agenda electrónica antes de dirigirse a él.

—El señor... ¿Isogai-san?— preguntó la mujer con tono serio mientras miraba al hombre y a la niña.

—Nosotros somos los detectives Koji...— dijo mientras señalaba a su compañero, —...y yo soy Ritsu, de la División de Asuntos Domésticos. Intentamos averiguar lo que ha sucedido ya que en un principio Tatsumi-san fue denunciado por su esposa por un posible intento de homicidio, así que agradeceríamos si respondiese a varias preguntas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Intento de homicidio?... ¿Están locos acaso? ¡Si el que casi ha muerto es Souichi!— exclamó Isogai indignado.

Los detectives se miraron un momento entre ellos y decidieron iniciar la ronda de preguntas, solo para ser interrumpidos por el hombre al que pretendían interrogar.

—Eeehh... detectives, disculpen pero ¿esto no podría esperar?... es que la niña estuvo presente cuando Souichi-kun se puso tan mal y bueno... aun está muy asustada. —

El detective ni se inmutó al escuchar la súplica del hombre, limitándose a encogerse de hombros antes de responder fría y arrogantemente a la solicitud.

— ¡¿Qué prefiere?! Que le preguntemos aquí y ahora o que les llevemos a la comisaría de policía... Usted decide...—

La detective, que había estado estudiando detenidamente al hombre y la niña, le clavó fieramente la mirada a su compañero antes de volver a dirigirse a Isogai.

—Por cierto ¿No es esa la hija del sospechoso?... Podemos entregársela a la madre, que debe estar muy preocupada por ella.— Explicó la detective sin reparar en la mirada de preocupación que atravesó el rostro del hombre y la niña.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – Yuriko, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada, comenzó a gritar histérica mientras temblaba como una hoja asustando a Isogai, que la abrazó y comenzó a consolarla.

—Calma...shhhh... Yuriko-chan...shhhh... todo estará bien... calma pequeña...—

— ¡No!... uuuuhhh... mi papi me dijo que me quedara... uuhh uuhhh... con el tío Isogai... uuuuhhh...mi okāsan lastimó a mi otoosan porque él no le dejaba hacerme daño... uuuuhhh... uuuuhhh... mi papi me necesita... no dejes que me lleven con mi mamá tío Isogai... uuuuhhh... —

Cuando vieron la inesperada reacción de la niña, los detectives hablaron entre susurros antes que la detective volviera a hablar.

— Isogai-san, ¿hay alguien más que pueda hacerse cargo de Yuriko-chan? Por un lado debemos hablar con usted así como con ella y por otro lado aun si lo que ella dice es cierto, no tenemos aun la suficiente evidencia para denegar a la madre su derecho a solicitarnos que se la entreguemos.

Isogai palideció ostensiblemente ante lo que sugería la detective, pero se obligó a mostrar una sonrisa forzada, de aquellas destinadas a derretir el corazón de un ogro.

—No se preocupen detectives. La familia de la niña ya viene en camino, estarán aquí en unas horas. Mientras tanto yo solo quiero estar seguro que su padre se recuperará de sus heridas. Entonces detectives... ¿Me darán algún margen de tiempo?—

Luego de contemplar la escena frente a ellos, los detectives asintieron una vez más y se fueron luego de indicarle a Isogai que volverían luego de hacer más averiguaciones y que no debía moverse del hospital.

Cuando salieron de la sala de espera, Isogai no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, seguido de la pregunta que taladraba su mente desde que la ambulancia se había llevado a Souichi...

— ¿Cuándo y a quién voy a llamar primero?

**-o0o-**

Tetsuhiro llevaba cerca de una hora sentado en la sala de su apartamento viendo al móvil frente a él en la mesita de centro, como si de una serpiente venenosa se tratara. No se había cambiado desde que había llegado del trabajo y lo único que había llevado a sus labios desde la comida era un vaso de whisky puro.

—_Prometí que me haría a un lado... prometí que lo esperaría... pero la angustia que siento en mi pecho es demasiada... quiero saber que está bien pero al mismo tiempo no me atrevo a llamarlo... si lo hago y empaño su felicidad nunca me lo perdonaría... lo amo.. Y lo extraño_— los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente torturándolo una y otra vez.

Todavía estaba luchando en su interior con las ansias de marcar el número de su sempai en el teléfono cuando el tono de llamada de este hizo que se sobresaltara. Lo levantó de la mesita del centro y se sorprendió cuando vio en la pantalla el nombre del contacto de la llamada entrante. Pulsó el botón de respuesta y contestó a la llamada

— ¿Moshi-moshi?—

* * *

**NA: **Nuevamente quiero agradecer por su apoyo a todos mis lectores, especialmente a **3rika-chan,** **marichan906,** **kary map, Jane Ko y Aurora Ishida. **Espero que aquellos que la han leído pero no han opinado se animen a hacerlo.

El título del capítulo está en latín y significa **"Si quieres la paz, prepara la guerra"** frase atribuida a **Julio César.**

p(^_^)q


	6. Despertares y Pesadillas

**Despertares y Pesadillas**

**Disclaimer:** Me encantaría que "Koisuru Boukun" fuera mío, pero no, es propiedad intelectual de la gran sensei Hinako Takanaga. Si fuera mío probablemente Morinaga ya habría logrado por lo menos el oral jejejeje.

* * *

**Bip,**

**...**

**Bip, Bip**

**...**

**Bip, Bip, Bip**

**...**

**Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip**

**...**

Lo primero que notó Souichi al despertar fue la sensación de ahogo. Algo en su garganta parecía estar impidiendo la entrada de aire a sus pulmones, desencadenando una crisis de ansiedad, que sólo empeoró cuando se dio cuenta que tampoco podía moverse.

_"Eres un maricón Souichi... te quitaré a Yuriko"_ la voz fantasmal de Mariko resonó en su mente.

—Hora de destetarte Tatsumi-san — Souichi escuchó la voz de un hombre detrás de él.

Un par de segundos después, notó como le inmovilizaban su cabeza y extraían el objeto extraño que obstruía su garganta, luego de lo cual desapareció la sensación de asfixia, dando paso sin embargo a la inconsciencia precedida de una increíble sensación de pesadez...

**-o0o-**

—Midazolam... ¡Listo Dr. Yamato! El paciente está dormido y las constantes son estables — anunció la enfermera al lado de la cama del paciente en la UCI mientras terminaba de administrar el medicamento.

—¡Bien Kyo! — le respondió el cirujano a su lado mientras escribía las órdenes médicas correspondientes.

—Si todo sale bien, mañana ingresará a planta pero mientras tanto el paciente estará a cargo de la doctora Watanabe. ¡Avísenme cuando despierte! ¿De acuerdo?

**-o0o-**

_El campo rodeado de frondosos árboles centenarios era precioso, tapizado de una alfombra verde de hierbas suaves, flores de todo tipo y de múltiples formas y aromas, acariciadas por los rayos del sol que brillaban en lo alto, mientras una tenue brisa soplaba refrescando el ambiente._

_Era... ¡Perfecto!_

_Sin embargo, para un hombre de ciencia nada alcanza la categoría de perfecto a menos que haya sido diseccionado, probado y superado infinidad de pruebas con resultados indiscutibles. Y Souichi era un hombre de ciencia._

_Lo último que recordaba con claridad era a su pequeña, Yuriko, dormida en su regazo y el rostro preocupado de Isogai, con quien había estado hablando luego que "eso" sucediera y luego... ¡Nada! No había más recuerdos solo la oscuridad absoluta hasta que se había despertado en medio de este paraje solitario, por el que había caminado no sabía por cuánto tiempo._

_Lo más extraño era que hasta el momento no sentía ni hambre, ni sed, ni dolor, ni irritación o tristeza o angustia extremas... prácticamente no sentía ¡Nada!_

_—¿Realmente habré muerto? —se preguntó con algo de inquietud al recordar a su hija, a su familia... y a él, la maravillosa persona que había capturado su corazón._

_Se había detenido para pensar qué rumbo tomar, cuando sintió de la nada la presión de una mano sobre su hombro; aunque nuevamente, la sensación no le causó gran aprensión._

_Souichi se giró, y al hacerlo, se encontró con una de las personas más importantes en su vida..._

_—Madre... Okaasan -_

_La palabra, articulaba con suavidad dejó un sabor agridulce en sus labios. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la pronunciaba._

_—Musukosan... Souichi... —respondió su progenitora, Hana, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le abrazaba desesperadamente dándole besos en el rostro._

_—Te he extrañado tanto hijo mío... has crecido para convertirte en un apuesto e inteligente hombre —prosiguió hablando Hana sin darle tiempo de responder a su hijo, quien aun la abrazaba silenciosamente con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas._

_Cuando por fin se separaron, la madre secó cuidadosamente las lágrimas de los ojos de su hijo mayor mientras le indicaba que se sentara a su lado en un pequeño claro bajo la sombra de un árbol._

_—Sou-kun, ya sé que tienes muchas dudas en esa cabecita tuya... pero sé que tienes muchas dudas más en tu corazón; y es por eso que estoy aquí contigo. ¿Qué quieres preguntar hijo de mi corazón? —Hana observó compungida cómo su hijo volvía a ser un niño ante sus ojos y tragaba compulsivamente, intentando que de su pecho no saliera el llanto que pugnaba por desbordarse._

_—Okaasan...**snifff**... ¿Por qué nos dejaste solos a Kanako, Tomoe y a mí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste adiós?... sabes, esa noche me quedé esperando a que me contarás el cuento de Momotaro y—y...—una vez rota la cadena que guardaba sus emociones, por tanto tiempo embotelladas, no hubo manera que Souichi contuviera el llanto por más tiempo mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de su madre._

_Hana lo abrazó nuevamente con dulzura mientras lo acunaba en su regazo y lo mecía intentando calmarlo como cuando era apenas un niño y acudía a ella llorando por haberse raspado la rodilla. Luego volvió a hablarle._

_—Sabes mi amor, aquí he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre lo que hice y puede que no sea una excusa, pero en ese momento estaba enferma y ni mi mente ni mi corazón vieron más opciones, cerré mis ojos y no los volví a abrir... Hijo mío te pido perdón por todo el dolor que te causé, por no estar a tu lado en los momentos que me necesitaste y por obligarte a cargar con la responsabilidad de tus hermanos luego que yo me fuera y tu padre huyera del dolor refugiándose en la excusa de la ciencia... Hijo mío no cometas nuestros mismos errores, quiero que vivas tu vida plenamente, que ames y seas amado, que disfrutes de tu familia y de tu pequeña... quiero que seas feliz -_

_—P-pero mamá... alguien me hizo daño y si estoy aquí contigo, eso significa que probablemente esté muerto... ¿Qué pasará con mi hija? ¿Tu nieta? —preguntó hipando Souichi._

_—No mi vida, que estés conmigo significa que se ha brindado una oportunidad única para que volvamos a encontrarnos y poder decirnos un hasta luego... pronto volverás y cuando lo hagas quiero que me saludes a todos de mi parte y que les digas a tu padre y hermanos que los adoro... dile a Souji que no hubiese podido hacer nada al respecto, que esa noche le puse algo para dormir en el té... también dile a Matsuda-san lo profundamente agradecida que estoy de haber sido su cuñada y de que se haya encargado de ustedes cuando yo falté... a tu hermano Tomoe que me alegro que haya encontrado a su caballero andante... a tu hermana Kanako que debe estudiar y convertirse en una gran mujer para estar al mismo nivel que su futuro esposo..._

_— ¿Eh?... ¿A qué te refieres con Kanako madre? —preguntó Souichi pasando de la tristeza a la confusión en segundos._

_—No te preocupes Musukosan... pronto sabrás a lo que me refiero y antes que todo, quiero que tengas presente que apruebo a todas las personas que habéis elegido cada uno de ustedes para ser su pareja... y en tu caso Sou-kun me refiere a Tetsuhiro-kun... —Hana rio cuando vio como su hijo se sonrojaba violentamente, irritado y moviendo su cabeza en eterna negación._

_—Tsk... No sé a qué te refieres madre, yo soy un hombre casado y fue precisamente mi esposa quien me puso en este estado..._

_—Veras Sou-kun, precisamente por negar tus sentimientos e involucrarte con esa bruja es que hemos llegado hasta acá... conmigo no tienes que negar nada, yo sé que lo amas al igual que él a ti... y por eso apruebo vuestra relación... dile a Tetsuhiro que desde ya es mi hijo y que le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por ti... —Hana dejó de hablar en esos momentos y ladeó su cabeza, como escuchando algo que solo ella podía percibir._

_— ¿Okaasan sucede algo? —preguntó ansiosamente Souichi._

_—Nada malo hijo mío... al revés, pronto volverás con mi nieta, tu padre y hermanos, tu tía Matsuda, Tetsuhiro y tus amigos... prométeme que serás más honesto con tus sentimientos y con los demás Souichi... —le dijo Hana obligándole suavemente a mantener la vista fija en ella._

_—Lo prometo, madre... y te extrañaré..._

_—Y yo te prometo que volveremos a vernos hijo mío... sayonara Sou-kun_

_El aroma que envolvía a su madre mientras le daba un último beso, fue lo último que percibió Souichi antes que la oscuridad se cerniera a su alrededor..._

**Bip**

**...**

**Bip**

**...**

**Bip**

**...**

**Bip**

**...**

Cuando Souichi volvió en sí unas horas después, lo hizo con la idea de levantarse de la cama a orinar. Más sin embargo su cuerpo, que sentía pesado como una roca, se negaba sencillamente a obedecerle.

**Bip, Bip**

**...**

**Bip, Bip**

**...**

**Bip, Bip**

**...**

**Bip, Bip**

**...**

La claridad de la luz del amanecer entrando por una ventana y la de las luces de neón que pendían en el techo sobre él, probó ser una experiencia muy dolorosa cuando abrió sus ojos.

Desorientado, asustado, aun embotado por los sedantes y analgésicos, y con la visión borrosa por la ausencia de sus gafas, Souichi comenzó lentamente a explorar su entorno.

Tentativamente movió su brazo, pero al hacerlo, movió estrepitosamente los tubos y cables que salían de los varios aparatos de medición, agujas en sus venas y agujeros en su cuerpo. Había tubos saliendo de su pecho con una sustancia carmesí corriendo a través de ellos hasta perderse debajo de los bordes de la cama.

"_Sangre... ¿Estoy en el hospital?_..." Pensó desconcertado.

**Bip, Bip**

**...**

**Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip**

**...**

**Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip**

**...**

**Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip**

**...**

Pero antes que pudiera hacerse una idea de lo que había sucedido, el torrente de recuerdos sobre lo que había sucedido con Mariko lo golpeó con todo su furia, haciendo que la vista se le nublara, empezara a vomitar y que la cabeza le doliera con tanta fuerza como si un grupo de obreros se empeñaran en romperla a punta de martillazos.

_"Yuriko... ¿Dónde está mi hija?... no pueden entregársela a Mariko..."_

Pronto comenzó a sentir como volvía la sensación de asfixia mientras el ruido acelerado de pasos y el grito de "Código azul" resonaba en la habitación...

**Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip**

**...**

**Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip**

**...**

**Bip, Bip, Bip-Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip-Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip**

**...**

**Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip**

...

—Fibrilación auricular, descarga en 150 joules ¡Apártense! —esta vez la voz de una mujer.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de hundirse nuevamente en el vacío.

**-o0o-**

— ¡Isogai-san! — exclamó Kanako con la respiración entrecortada nada más cruzar la puerta de la salita de espera, para encontrarse con un atónito Isogai, que cargaba una niña dormida en sus brazos.

— ¡¿Kanako-chan?!... p—pe—pero... ¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido? Cuándo llamé no me contestabas y te dejé varios mensajes, pero de eso apenas un par de horas antes...

En esos momentos, aunque sorprendido, Isogai estaba feliz de tener un rostro conocido frente a sí. Alguien que pudiera consolar a la niña en sus brazos. Aunque no había interactuado con Yuriko, sino hasta ese terrible momento en que la habían colocado en sus brazos mientras revivían a su padre, ahora él podía entender mucho más al tirano y el por qué había aguantado tanto.

—Los doctores dicen que tu hermano está estable Kanako-chan y que ha tenido suerte de que cerca hubiera un hospital con todos los medios para tratarle. — Le susurró Isogai a la joven acariciando sin pensar su rostro mientras esta trataba de secar sus lágrimas.

_"Realmente es hermosa..."_

La conocía desde que era una niña... una niña que había florecido para convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Isogai no sabía en qué momento ese sentimiento de amistad que siempre le había ligado a ella había cambiado a algo más en su corazón, era algo que nunca había compartido con nadie más; pero por el momento se había contentado solo con admirarla en silencio por respeto a esa amistad, aunque no dejara de soñar con el momento en que pudiera atesorar su corazón.

—...cias por todo... — La voz de Kanako lo sacó de su ensoñamiento.

— ¿Qué?... perdona Kanako-chan, no te escuché ¿Qué dijiste?

—Decía domo arigato de parte de la familia Tatsumi, Isogai-san. Por todo lo que has hecho por mi hermano y mi sobrina. Te estaremos eternamente agradecidos — le respondió Kanako mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente, sin notar al hacerlo como las mejillas del otro se ponían rojas como cerezas.

—Ahora creo que es hora de liberarte de la responsabilidad de mi sobrina, Isogai-san. Debes estar muy cansado y con muchas ganas de ir a tu casa a ducharte y dormir ¿Nee? — Kanako extendió sus brazos mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

Isogai la miró por un momento antes de encogerse suavemente de hombros y negar con la cabeza mientras comenzaba nuevamente a mecer a la niña en sus brazos.

—Gracias Kanako-chan, pero no... Tu sobrina no es ninguna molestia para mí y además no puedo irme de aquí. Aun tengo una entrevista pendiente con un par de detectives de la policía. Más adelante te contaré un poco más cuando sepamos más de tu hermano.

Ambos se sentaron en un confortable silencio. Kanako tecleaba un mensaje a su padre mientras recibía confirmación de la llegada a Tokio de Tomoe y Kurosawa para dentro el día siguiente en la noche e Isogai mecía a Kuriko en sus brazos mientras de vez en cuando la robaba miradas sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Cada vez que se encontraban ella se veía más linda y él se sentía más viejo.

_"No se me pegó lo gay de Kurokawa y ahora me he convertido en un maldito pedófilo... maldición me estoy poniendo nervioso y me están entrando ganas de fumar"_

Sabía que no era probablemente el mejor momento, pero las ganas de hablar con ella le hicieron soltar la pregunta sin pensarlo, ruborizándose hasta la punta de las orejas mientras se ponía la mano detrás de la cabeza.

—Eeeh... Kanako-chan... Y... ¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente? — no había terminado de hablar cuando agachó la cabeza avergonzado ante la mirada de sorpresa que le lanzó Kanako.

_"Pero qué pregunta tan estúpida Isogai... un poco más y te pones a tararearle el pronóstico del clima"_

—Eehhh... ¡Digo!... Como hace rato que no hablamos... ¿Hay alguna cosa que quieras compartir conmigo?

_"Por Kami, ahora parezco una adolescente hormonada..."_

Cuando Kanako levantó la mirada, Isogai se sorprendió cuando vio su rostro igual de rojo que el suyo. Alcanzó a esperanzarse con que esto fuera una señal de que ella sintiera algo por él cuando ella volvió a desviar la mirada, esta vez hacia el piso.

—Eeeh... ya que lo mencionas Isogai-san, sí hay algo que quiero que sepas y es algo que nadie más sabe. Confío muchísimo en ti... — Hizo una pausa de unos segundos para continuar. — A decir verdad, quiero pedirte un favor...

El aludido parpadeó varias veces, perplejo. Habitualmente cuando hablaban, Kanako nunca empleaba el tono formal de voz que usaba en ese momento.

—Puede que hoy no sea el momento... pero lo que ha pasado con mi hermano me ha hecho reflexionar sobre lo corta que es la vida y no podemos desperdiciar el tiempo que tenemos. Además sé lo mucho que mi hermano te respeta...

Justo cuando iba a continuar, el momento fue interrumpido por el Dr. Yamato que entró por la puerta. Isogai, embelesado con Kanako, no había alcanzado a reaccionar cuando ella se levantó de un salto y se lanzó a los brazos del doctor llorando fundiéndose con él en un abrazo, como lo más natural del mundo.

— ¡Ryu-kun! ... gracias por salvarle...

—El estará bien Kana-chan, te lo prometo... — le respondió Yamato Ryu mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

Isogai permanecía congelado en su silla con la niña abrazada, mientras su mente luchaba por entender la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, por reconocer lo que su corazón ya sabía mientras se partía en pequeños pedazos.

_"Un momento... Kanako-chan ya conocía al Dr. Yamato... ¿Ryu-kun?... no puede ser, estoy soñando y esta pesadilla pronto terminará..."_

Así estuvieron lo que a él le pareció una eternidad hasta que Kanako se separó de los brazos de su amado, aun con los ojos llorosos y tomando de la mano a un asombrado Yamato, lo llevó hasta donde estaba Isogai, pronunciando la frase que terminó de desangrar su corazón.

—Isogai-san, te presento a Ryu Yamato, mi novio... Ryu-kun te presento a Isogai Taichirou, mi mejor amigo... Y el favor que quería pedirte Isogai-san es que estuvieses presente cuando le presente oficialmente a mi niichan — ambos se inclinaron respetuosamente mientras Yamato se dirigía a él por primera vez desde que había entrado en la sala.

—Yoroshiku onegai shimasu Taichirou-san.

En ese momento Isogai bajó la cabeza, en parte derrotado, en parte reconociendo el gesto de la pareja frente a él, pero en gran parte para que no vieran las traicioneras gotitas de líquido transparente que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, mientras respondía a la petición con un nudo formado en la garganta.

—Kochira koso yoroshiku Yamato-san... Claro Kanako-chan, será un honor hacerlo... felicidades a ambos y cuenten conmigo.

* * *

** NA: **Nuevamente quiero agradecer por su apoyo a todos mis lectores y pedirles nuevamente disculpas por la larga espera, especialmente a todas las chicas de la Secta KSB y particularmente a **3rika-chan,** **marichan906,** **kary map, Jane Ko, Aurora Ishida, Aikawa Sutcliff, Laura Paty, The Mother Fucker, aiko musume . **

De entrada pido disculpas por cualquier error en el capítulo, si lo encuentran por favor déjenmelo saber. Espero que aquellos y aquellas que han leído la historia pero no han opinado se animen a hacerlo y comentarles que probablemente la larga espera vuelva a repetirse debido a situaciones relacionadas con mi trabajo y ritmo de vida, que serán la constante por los siguientes 12 meses. Un abrazo y felices vacaciones.

p(^_^)q


	7. Obras son amores y no buenas razones

**Capítulo 6: Obras son amores y no buenas razones**

**Disclaimer:** "Koisuru Boukun" será mío el día que las ranas tengan plumas, mientras tanto seguirá siendo propiedad intelectual de la gran sensei Hinako Takanaga.

╔══╗  
║██║ _**Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do**_  
║(0)║  
╚══╝

-Déjeme repasar un poco lo que hay escrito hasta ahora en la denuncia Tatsumi-san y luego podremos dar por iniciado el trámite.

El kovani miró el texto que acababa de escribir en la pantalla del ordenador una vez más, antes de comenzar a recitar con voz monótona.

\- Usted se llama Tatsumi Mariko, casada, nacida en Nagoya, con apellido de soltera Kurosawa, residente aquí en la ciudad de Tokio, madre de Tatsumi Yuriko y esposa de Tatsumi Souichi quien es el padre de su hija y a quien conoce desde hace unos tres años y medio. Nos dice usted que ayer en la noche en el transcurso de una discusión en su domicilio, su esposo se tornó violento con usted y su hija de tres años, propinándole varios golpes en su rostro y en el torso y amenazándolas de muerte, por lo que usted no tuvo más remedio que defenderse con lo primero que encontró a mano que fue un cuchillo de cocina. ¿Correcto?

La mujer, con un vendaje en la frente, asintió con creciente impaciencia en su rostro, aunque se obligó a permencer en silencio, y el policía siguió con el resumen.

-Al final su esposo la golpeó en la cabeza con un utensilio de cocina y la dejó inconsciente, aprovechando ese momento para secuestrar a la niña, de la cual teme por su vida. ¿Correcto?

\- Omawari san, con todo el respeto, ya le he dicho que todo es correcto... ¡Más de tres veces! – dijo al fin exasperada la mujer.

\- Gomen nasai Tatsumi-san por la tardanza, pero es muy importante que todo quede claro por cuanto esto es lo que valdrá a la hora de iniciar la investigación y si es el caso un juicio. Como ya le he informado, los datos de esta denuncia quedarán guardados en el sistema y a usted se le dará una copia de la misma, así como el volante escrito para que se presente en la oficina del forense en las siguientes 2 horas, compromiso de carácter obligatorio y para lo cual será escoltada por nuestros agentes. Yōyaku o tsudzukete kudasai Tatsumi-san.

La mujer suspiró con desgano, pero permitió que el kovani siguiese el proceso.

-Dice usted que este comportamiento agresivo se repitió en múltiples ocasiones no solo con usted y su hija sino en el pasado con sus compañeros de estudio y trabajo, lo que incluso le granjeó el mote de "El demonio del departamento de agricultura" cuando aún estaba en la universidad de Nagoya. ¿Correcto?...

**-o0o-**

Cuando las puertas del vestíbulo del Hospital General de Tokyo se abrieron de par en par para dar paso al primer visitante de esa mañana, un joven con rostro angustiado, un traje de negocios arrugado y un pequeño maletín en sus hombros, los empleados del mostrador de información, acostumbrados al drama diario que se vive en un gran centro hospitalario se prepararon para la petición del hombre.

\- Ohayou gozaimasu señorita... Onegaishimasu necesito información sobre un paciente...

\- Ohayou gozaimasu señor... necesito que me dé el nombre del paciente...

\- Tatsumi Souichi...

\- Y el suyo... también su relación con el paciente...

\- Morinaga Tetsuhiro... amigo de la familia...

\- Podrá reunirse con la familia del paciente en el segundo piso sala B del ala quirúrgica se... ¡Señor! ¡Los ascensores están por el otro lado!...

Cuando la joven levantó la vista de la pantalla, el joven ya corría hacia las escaleras haciendo caso omiso de sus consejos.

**-o0o-**

-¡Avisad al doctor Sato o al doctor Yamato rápido!... el paciente de la UCI4 está inestable hemodinámicamente y es probable que sea una complicación del procedimiento quirúrgico...

-Ya se está haciendo doctora Watanabe... me confirman que el doctor Sato ya viene en camino y están ubicando al doctor Yamato.

No había terminado de pronunciar la frase la enfermera cuando la puerta se abrió y Sato entró aun poniéndose la bata obligatoria en la UCI.

\- ¡Acaban de avisarme que el paciente está inestable!... ¡¿Qué sucede con el paciente doctora?!

\- No lo sabemos aun con certeza... pero parece ser que el paciente tuvo un ataque de ansiedad y entró en fibrilación auricular... no ha respondido a las descargas y ahora está en asistolia... ¡Ahí mire!, tiene nuevamente ingurgitación yugular... por eso creo que puede haber una complicación de la cirugía.

Luego de auscultarlo y darle un vistazo, Sato no pudo sino estar de acuerdo con la opinión de su colega. Sin perder un segundo dio órdenes de buscar al doctor Yamato y llevar al paciente de vuelta al quirófano de emergencias.

\- Informadle que yo iniciaré la cirugía mientras él llega.

-oOo-

\- ¡Morinaga-niisan! – exclamó Kanako alborozadamente mientras abrazaba al recién llegado que aun respiraba agitadamente por las prisas con que había subido las escaleras, ya que no había tomado el ascensor en su afán de llegar.

-Onegaishimisu... Kanako-chan... dime ¿qué ha pasado con sempai? – preguntó Tetsuhiro mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Cuando la joven no respondió sino que rompió a llorar, el joven no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas contenidas.

_Oh Kami, por favor no... sempai... Souichi..._

-A- Acaso... ¿He llegado tarde?... ¿Acaso sempai ha...?

-¡NO!... ¡No Morinaga-niisan! – respondió la joven abrazándole con más fuerza. – Lloro de tristeza porque le han hecho daño a mi nii-san... y a la vez de alegría porque aunque grave, él sigue vivo y tú has vuelto... te he extrañado mucho.

Sempai está vivo... Sempai está vivo... Sempai está vivo...

Aun hay esperanza...

Sólo cuando se separó del abrazo de Kanako, Tetsuhiro se dio cuenta que no estaban solos en la sala de espera. Isogai estaba sentado en silencio en uno de los sofás individuales, su chaqueta arrugada y la camisa manchada de sangre, con una pequeña dormida en sus brazos.

_Yuriko... es... hermosa... la viva imagen de mi Souichi_... pensó perplejo Tetsuhiro.

Siempre había creído que no llegaría a conocer a la niña, ya que aunque Kanako le había enviado correos electrónicos con fotos en los últimos años, siempre las borraba sin abrirlas temeroso de abrir aun más las heridas en su corazón. Pero cuando vio las facciones angelicales de la pequeña dormida no pudo evitar que la ternura invadiera su corazón así como las ganas de cargarla y protegerla como estaba seguro que su sempai lo hacía.

Sólo entonces reparó en el otro ocupante de la sala, un joven médico, apuesto pero de rostro serio, vestido con un uniforme de cirugía y enfundado en una bata larga. Sus pensamientos nuevamente se tornaron desesperados con el ansia por saber que él estaba bien, por saber que nuevamente podrían estar juntos.

Un doctor... será el doctor de mi sempai... él podrá decirme algo de mi sempai...

De pronto Kanako se separó de su lado y abrazó al doctor, que le devolvió el abrazo tiernamente mientras la consolaba susurrándole palabras tiernas.

Sorprendido y no queriendo interrumpir a la pareja, Tetsuhiro se dirigió entonces a Isogai, cuyo rostro inexpresivo con la mirada perdida en el vacío, no había dado señales de haber reconocido su llegada.

Parece estar en shock... su expresión es tan distinta de la que siempre tenía...

Solo para estar seguro de no asustarlo, Tetsuhiro decidió llamar su atención agarrando suavemente su hombro. Sólo entonces advirtió Isogai su presencia.

\- Isogai-san quiero agradecerte que me llamases. Ya sé que nunca hemos sido los mejores amigos, pero quiero disculparme por todas las conductas infantiles de mi parte que han dado lugar a todo tipo de malos entendidos en el pasado.

Tetsuhiro se había inclinado respetuosamente mientras pronunciaba su discurso, pero cuando levantó su rostro reparó en la mano abierta que le extendía Isogai mientras el atisbo de una sonrisa se filtraba por sus labios.

\- Con que por fin te das cuenta que yo estoy de tu parte Morinaga-kun... tenlo presente porque aún falta mucho por lo que luchar y Souichi y tú necesitarán todos los aliados con los que puedan contar...

Justo en ese momento, el sonido intermitente de la alarma del móvil del doctor interrumpió la calma de la sala. Luego de mirar la pantalla del aparato, el médico levantó la vista y sin poder esconder su agitación mientras se separaba apresuradamente de Kanako, les anunció mientras salía por la puerta.

\- ¡Parece que ha habido una complicación y me reclaman en la UCI! Por favor esperen aquí... les mantendremos informados sobre el estado de Tatsumi-san!... ¡Mi amor espérame!...

Todos asintieron en silencio aun cuando nuevamente la ansiedad había comenzado a hacer mella en todos ellos, Kanako especialmente, que comenzó nuevamente a sollozar mientras Tetsuhiro intentaba consolarla lo mejor que podía, porque también él estaba llorando, con lágrimas en las que se reflejaba toda la angustia, la tristeza, el miedo y la rabia por lo injusta de la situación. Aunque habían roto su relación sentimental, él aun sentía a la familia de su sempai como si fuera la suya y no soportaba verles sufrir.

Mientras caminaba a zancadas, casi corriendo, Yamato Ryu volvió a mirar la pantalla de su móvil y volvió nuevamente a maldecir por lo bajo.

"UCI4 inestabilidad hemodinámica severa. Posible dehiscencia de sutura. El doctor Sato ha comenzado a operar mientras llega al quirófano."

¡Tatsumi-san prepárate para vivir porque no pienso permitir que dejes sola a Kanako-chan!

Con esa idea en mente se cambió a toda prisa poniéndose gorro y mascarilla, se lavó las manos y entró al entorno familiar del quirófano donde Sato había reabierto la incisión de toracotomía y estaba ocupado revisando la sutura pericárdica y el drenaje.

\- ¡¿Qué has encontrado Sato?! – preguntó Yamato sin molestarse en saludar, mientras se vestía con el traje quirúrgico y los guantes estériles.

-Al parecer se presentó la dehiscencia de un punto de sutura del miocardio... justo acabo de volver a suturar y el paciente ha mejorado hemodinámicamente Yamato-sensei. – Fue la respuesta corta y concisa de Sato, que se hizo a un lado permitiéndole a su profesor tomar el mando de la intervención mientras el tomaba el lugar de ayudante.

Yamato volvió a revisar junto a su residente, todos los puntos de sutura uno por uno. Tras cuatro horas de anestesia general, tres transfusiones de hematíes y luego de que el anestesiólogo les diera el visto bueno con el estado hemodinámico del paciente, volvieron a suturar por planos hasta dejarlo todo en su sitio.

Oficialmente su turno de trabajo había finalizado catorce horas antes y el nuevo había comenzado hacia dos horas, así que aún le quedaban por delante otras diez horas de trabajo. Mientras reorganizaba la agenda de consulta externa para comenzar en dos horas Yamato, exhausto, le dio el día libre a Sato luego se dio una ducha de cinco minutos y se puso la muda de ropa que siempre tenía disponible en su casillero para situaciones como esa, bastante comunes en su profesión.

Por último se dirigió a la salita de espera en la que una familia aguardaba ansiosa noticias de un ser amado... solo que esta vez el destino había querido que él no solo fuera el portador de buenas nuevas sino también el que las recibiera en la forma de las expresiones de amor de su novia. Yamato nunca había creído en el destino, hasta ese día en que la conoció...

_\- ¡Niisan! Cambia esa cara de aburrimientoooo... casi no vienes a casa y ahora que vienes de vacaciones no quieres estar con tu imouto... Nee, niisan dime que vendrás conmigo a mi práctica de volleyball y luego me llevarás a comer helado... – Chihiro exclamó alegremente mientras le daba a su hermano un beso en la mejilla._

_Ryu, alguien acostumbrado a dar órdenes, no sabía cómo pero le era imposible decirle que no a Chihiro-chan, su imouto. Tenía quince años recién cumplidos y la energía de una explosión atómica. Suspiró moviendo la cabeza y aun sin creerse lo que le iba a constestar._

_\- Chihirooo... sabes bien que cada vez que me haces acompañarte a alguna parte termino no sé cómo invitando a comer a la mitad del grupo... grrrr... está bien hermanita, tú ganas... como siempre._

_Salieron de la casa en el coche de Ryu, un deportivo último modelo. Cuando llegaron a la escuela ya se escuchaban los rebotes de los balones desde fuera._

_\- Parece que ya han llegado algunas de las compañeras... y seguró que Tatsumi-sempai también... ¡Tienes que conocerla hermano! ¡Es geniaaallll! Es la capitana del equipo y gracias a su estrategia este año vamos de primeras en el campeonato interescolar...¡Gyaaaaa!_

_\- ¡Chihiro deja de moverte en el asiento que aun no aparcamos!_

_\- ¡Niisan eres un gruñón!_

_\- ¡Y tú una respondona! Ahora espera a que pare el coche para salir._

_Una vez estacionado, Ryu dejó que su hermanita entrara mientras él ponía los protectores antisolares. Una vez lo hizo entró él a las gradas de la cancha de entrenamiento._

_En menos de cinco minutos, su hermana ya se había cambiado y ahora estaba juntando cabezas con otras chicas en un círculo en el que se discutía la estrategia a seguir. De pronto una voz juvenil gritó -¡¿Están listas para ganar equipo?!_

_La voz pertenecía a la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Su cabello azabache destacaba su rostro con las facciones de un ángel, así como un cuerpo atlético con una cintura pequeña y unas largas y esculturales piernas._

_\- ¡Sí sempai!- una multitud de voces respondieron al unísono mientras las jugadoras tomaban sus posiciones._

_Ryu nunca había visto un juego de volleyball, no era fanático de los deportes aunque cuidaba su físico. Pero el juego lo cautivó de principio a fin luego de ver las habilidades deportivas y don de liderazgo de su capitana. Si bien es cierto que Ryu había tenido varias novias, lo cierto es que de ninguna se había enamorado locamente, además su ritmo de trabajo desde la secundaria era algo que dejaba muy poco tiempo para cosas tan mundanas como un noviazgo. Pero todo eso estaba por cambiar esa tarde._

_Cuando terminó la práctica, su imouto corrió hacia él saltando de emoción, aunque Ryu, tan embelesado como estaba en todo lo que hacía la chica que había capturado su indivisible atención, no se dio cuenta hasta que el abrazo de su hermana hizo que casi se quedara sin aire en sus pulmones._

_\- ¡Niisaaaaannnn! ¡Ahora sí vamos a comer helado que tengo muuuchaaa seeeed!_

_\- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ... ¿A quién has invitado Chihiro?... ¿P- Por casualidad n- no habrás invitado a tu sem- sempai? – A esas alturas Ryu estaba completamente sonrojado como un colegial y no se atrevía a preguntar más nada, por pura vergüenza de pensar que su hermana pudiese darse cuenta de la atracción que sentía por su capitana._

_\- Claro que sí niisan... ya te dije que es genial... ummm... aunque me dijo que no sabía si aceptaría la invitación... creo que le da pena pensar que pueda ser una molestia o algo así... – dijo distraídamente Chihiro mientras recogía sus cosas._

_\- ¡NO!... D- Digo... no será ninguna molestia... ¿Por cierto cómo se llama?_

_\- ¡Ah claro! Mi sempai se llama Kanako Tatsumi... ¡Tatsumi-seeempaaaiiii! – gritó Chihiro mientras agitaba su mano para llamar su atención._

_Cuando escuchó su nombre, Kanako levantó la mirada buscando quien la llamaba. Si mal no estaba esa voz pertenecía a la pequeña Chihiro, una de las jugadoras más pequeñas en el equipo y una de las más entusiastas. Pronto la divisó en las gradas, al lado de un joven de rostro serio vestido con una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto unos brazos musculosos. _

¿Será ese el hermano del que dijo que nos invitaría a comer un helado?... es muy apuesto...

_\- ¡Ya vamos Chihiro-kun! – respondió también Kanako agitando la mano._

_Cuando por fin llegó todo el grupo a la cafetería de la esquina, Kanako que se había sentado al lado de Chihiro, descubrió que no podía dejar de mirar a Ryu. No sabía si era curiosidad, atracción física o ambas cosas, pero su mirada involuntariamente siempre terminaba en la dirección en la que él se encontraba, como si el destino se empeñara en que eso sucediera._

_Hasta que en una de esas ocasiones las miradas de ambos se encontraron, y el mundo alrededor de ellos dejó de existir..._

_-... y entonces lo haremos Tatsumi-sempai ¿nee? _

_Sólo cuando su cerebro procesó la parte final de la frase, Kanako cayó en la cuenta que alguien se estaba dirigiendo a ella._

_\- ¿Perdón?... ettooo... Sakura... ¿Decías? – tartamudeó Kanako sonrojada hasta la punta del cabello, cuando advirtió que ya todas habían terminado de comer el helado y el de ella se había derretido en el vasito._

_\- Jijiji... sempai está un poco distraída ¿por qué será?... decía que usaremos la formación de hoy frente al equipo de la preparatoria y la estrategia que practicamos._

_\- ¡Ah sí, claro Sakura!... bueno chicas, es todo por hoy. Así que nos veremos en la siguiente práctica ¿De acuerdo?..._

_-¡Sí sempai! ¡Claro Kanako-chan! ¡Por descontado capitana!... – el grupo poco a poco se fue disolviendo hasta que sólo quedaron Kanako, Chihiro y Ryu, que pagó la cuenta._

_Kanako entonces decidió despedirse de su kouhai y darle las gracias a su hermano por la invitación._

_\- Chihiro-kun nos veremos sin falta en el siguiente entrenamiento, recuerda que haces parte de la línea de ataque. – Le dijo a la quinceañera mientras le daba un abrazo._

_\- Yamato-san muchísimas gracias por la invitación a comer helado, ha sido un honor conocerlo. – dijo mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente._

_Ryu, cuyas mejillas estaban rojas color tomate, se inclinó rígida y torpemente al mismo tiempo mientras le respondía, con tan mala suerte que... ¡PAM!... calculó mal y le pegó un fuerte cabezazo a la chica de sus sueños._

_\- ¡Ay ay ay! – gimió Kanako mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos. _

_\- ¡Pero niisan ¿qué haces?!... ¡Planeas partirle la crisma a nuestra capitana y dejarnos fuera del campeonato acaso!... ¡¿Sempai estás bien?! – exclamó asustada Chihiro mientras le revisaba la cabeza a su capitana._

No p- p- puede ser... acabo de pegarle un cabezazo a la chica de mis sueños... aaarrgghh

_Ryu había entrado en pánico, pero a la vez sus instintos profesionales afloraron e hizo a un lado a su hermana._

_-Tatsumi-kun lo siento mucho, no sé qué pasó pero deja que te revise... ¿Te había dicho que soy médico?- preguntó suavemente mientras revisaba con presteza que no hubiese ninguna herida._

_Kanako estaba adolorida, pero estaba aun más avergonzada por su torpeza, ya que aunque el cabezazo había sido de Yamato-san, este había sido porque ella se había puesto nerviosa y había levantado la cabeza antes de tiempo provocando todo el incidente._

_\- No se preocupe Yamato-san... solo me duele un poco. No ha pasado nada y no ha sido su culpa. – suspiró aun nerviosa y adolorida._

_\- Bueno, en todo caso déjeme acercarla a casa por favor. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de este percance. Chihiro-chan por favor pide un poco de hielo en el mostrador para poner en el sitio del golpe... Y no admito un NO por respuesta Tatsumi-kun._

_-Pero vivo al otro extremo de la ciudad... no tiene por qué molestarse._

_-No importa. Dejaré primero a mi hermana y luego la llevaré a casa si le parece bien._

_Luego de dejar a Chihiro, Ryu llevó a Kanako a casa de Matsuda-san y en el camino tuvieron oportunidad de hablar. Si al principio él se había quedado prendado de ella por su físico, al dejarla en la puerta de su casa había terminado de enamorarse de ella por su inteligencia y madurez._

_Pasarían seis meses, doce entrenamientos, veinticuatro partidos y una celebración de campeonato antes de su primer beso._

Kanako-chan... te amo pequeña... pronto tu oniisan nos dará su bendición...

**-o0o-**

\- Por fin estoy libre de todos esos estúpidos procedimientos policiales. Pensé que nunca terminarían... sí, me golpeó y se llevó a la mocosa... ya sabes qué hacer Kasuki-kun, ai shiteru. Ja nee.

Mariko Tatsumi cerró el teléfono móvil con un solo movimiento mientras en su rostro se perfilaba una sonrisa malvada.

\- Tendré que apresurar mis planes para convertirme en una viuda, pero ahora sí sabrás lo que es sufrir Souichi Tatsumi ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

**N/A: **Nuevamente deseo pedir disculpas por la larga espera y quiero agradecer por su apoyo a todos mis lectores, especialmente a todas las chicas de la Secta KSB y particularmente a **3rika-chan,** **marichan906,** **kary map, Jane Ko, Aurora Ishida, Aikawa Sutcliff, Laura Paty, The Mother Fucker, aiko musume, mafe martelo. **

Nuevamente pido disculpas por cualquier error en el capítulo, si lo encuentran por favor déjenmelo saber. Espero que aquellos y aquellas que han leído la historia pero no han opinado se animen a hacerlo. También reiterar que probablemente la larga espera vuelva a repetirse debido a situaciones relacionadas con mi trabajo y ritmo de vida, que serán la constante por los siguientes 10 meses. Un abrazo a todos y todas.

p(^_^)q


	8. La confianza es

**Capítulo 7: La confianza es lo último que se gana y lo primero que se pierde**

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia está basada en "Koisuru Boukun" cuya propiedad intelectual pertenece a la gran sensei Hinako Takanaga, por lo que en mi historia probablemente sí que haya una "zukhulenta" escena de ducha xD

Le doy todo el crédito por el título de este capítulo a mi amadísimo esposo. And yes OWLSIES! This chapter goes for you, thank you for your support.

:D

* * *

Mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la salita de espera, Ryu pensó en su charla previa con la veterana intensivista, Watanabe sensei, cuando llevaron al paciente de vuelta a la UCI...

_"— Doctora Watanabe, gomen nasai por todo. Nuevamente pongo en sus manos a mi paciente. Según entiendo durante el destete hizo una crisis ansiosa que le provocó la dehiscencia de la sutura pericárdica y el episodio de parada cardíaca ¿Estoy en lo correcto?_

_— Sí Yamato sensei. No sabemos el por qué hizo el episodio de ansiedad... lo único que pudimos notar antes que perdiera la conciencia es que repetía un nombre de manera constante: "Yuri-chan". ¿Sabe a quién se refería?_

_Cuando escuchó la frase de su colega, Ryu estuvo seguro de una cosa. Iba a tener que romper varias reglas del hospital por el bien de su paciente, a fin de evitar que la situación volviera a repetirse._

_— Eeehhh... sí Watanabe sensei. Es la hija del paciente, probablemente presenció la agresión y al no verla, cuando se despertó esto hizo que Tatsumi-san se agitara desencadenando la crisis ansiosa._

_— ¿Entonces qué haremos Yamato sensei?... si lo despertamos nuevamente, la niña no está y hace otro episodio similar puede que no vuelva a tener otra oportunidad de salvarse. Sabe usted bien que está prohibido el ingreso de niños en la UCI._

_— Ya lo sé sensei, pero también hay otros familiares que pueden tranquilizarlo, está su hermana y amigos de la familia. Quiero pedirle un favor, ya sé que es poco ortodoxo para su Unidad pero agradecería enormemente su colaboración ya que está visto que necesitamos destetar rápido al paciente de la ventilación mecánica para evitar complicaciones innecesarias y además que esté tranquilo._

_— Sí dígame Yamato sensei. Si es posible con mucho gusto se hará._

_— Agradecería si fuese posible que el paciente tuviese acompañante permanente durante las primeras 24 h del postoperatorio en UCI. Yo personalmente hablaré con la familia para instruirles sobre las normas de conducta en la Unidad._

_— Mmmmhhh... Lo que me pide es un poco arriesgado ¿no le parece sensei? ¿Qué pasaría si estos familiares incumplen los protocolos sanitarios amenazando a los demás pacientes? ¿Y si se repitiera una situación similar no serían un estorbo para el trabajo del personal de la unidad?...— la médica se detuvo un momento, cavilando frente a uno de los amplios ventanales de su oficina en actitud reflexiva, mientras que Ryu rezaba para que diera el visto bueno a la propuesta, lo que haría que todo fuera más sencillo._

_— Aunque sin embargo también es cierto que si barajamos los riesgos versus los beneficios podría sernos de utilidad... Está bien, daré mi aprobación bajo los términos que me acaba de enunciar y usted será el responsable del buen comportamiento de estas personas. Por favor facilítenos la identificación completa de todos y cada uno de ellos cada vez que vayan a acompañar al paciente para así poder dar el permiso de entrada. ¿Está usted de acuerdo Yamato sensei?— así había sido siempre con la Dra. Watanabe y Ryu no esperaba menos de la extraordinaria mujer._

_— Muchas gracias sensei por la confianza que ha depositado en mí. Ahora mismo iré a hablar con la familia y volveré con los datos— respondió Ryu inclinándose respetuosamente._

Ahora, Ryu no tenía mucho tiempo para preparar los turnos de acompañamiento permitidos por la Dra. Watanabe. Tenía obligaciones con otros pacientes y una larga agenda de consultas para empezar en una hora. Así que cuando entró en la sala de espera su actitud había cambiado de la de Ryu-kun el novio de Tatsumi Kanako, a la de Yamato sensei el jefe del servicio y cirujano a cargo del paciente Tatsumi Souichi.

— Buenos días otra vez a todos. Kanako-chan, Morinaga-san, Yuriko-chan... veo que falta Taichirou-san— interiormente Ryu suspiró. De las dos personas presentes solo conocía a una y de la otra, Morinaga-san, sabía por Kanako que había sido un amigo cercano de Souichi-san pero que se habían distanciado años antes y no en los mejores términos, además no era un familiar. Definitivamente no una buena opción para acompañar al paciente.

— Me alegra informarles que Tatsumi-san ha superado exitosamente la reintervención que hemos debido realizar por una recaída de su enfermedad. Sin embargo eso retrasa su recuperación y debemos estar seguros que no sufra de ansiedad al despertarse y que vuelva a complicarse como sucedió hace unas horas...

— Es por eso que he acordado con Watanabe sensei que el paciente esté acompañado por algún familiar en las primeras 24 horas de su estancia en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, algo que en principio dejaré en manos de Kanako-chan como la única persona de la familia Tatsumi presente. — Por el rabillo del ojo Ryu vio como Morinaga-san bajaba la cabeza con tristeza. No había sido su intención causarle pena al hombre, pero dados los antecedentes por el momento no le dejaría acercarse a Tatsumi-san. Había mucho en juego.

Kanako, aunque alegre por la recuperación de su hermano vio preocupada como su Morinaga-niisan se entristecía con las palabras de Ryu. Estaba segura de que en el momento en que se enteró de que su hermano estaba enfermo, muy probablemente había dejado atrás todo para cuidar de su hermano, como siempre lo había hecho y ahora que estaba aquí le decían que no podría verlo por no ser un Tatsumi.

Kanako decidió que haría todo lo que pudiera para que él y su nii-san se encontraran, era lo menos que podía hacer por ambos.

— Morinaga-nii seguro que puedes ayudarme con Yuri-chan mientras yo velo por mi hermana ¿nee?... recuerda que mi hermano debe estar muy preocupado por ella, yo le diré que tú estás a su cargo y así mi oniisan estará tranquilo. — Kanako vio como Morinaga se tensó y le devolvió la mirada con pánico en los ojos.

— Pe- Pero Kanako-chan... Yuriko no me conoce. ¿Y si no nos llevamos bien? ¿Y si la hago llorar? Sempai no quería verme recuerd— Morinaga no pudo seguir hablando cuando Kanako le pasó a la niña en cuestión, cortando en seco cualquier otra protesta que saliera de sus labios y adoptando una postura que sólo había visto en su sempai años atrás.

— ¡Tsk! ¡Tonterías Morinaga-nii! Yuriko-chan es una niña muy dulce que acaba de pasar por una situación muy difícil. ¡¿Qué pensaría mi niisan de ti si escuchara todo ese sin sentido que acabas de decir?!— Morinaga tragó en seco y los ojos se le humedecieron, por un momento le pareció escuchar a su tirano en las palabras de su hermana.

Sin decir nada más, se sentó en la silla con la pequeña Yuriko en su regazo. Observó su rostro, que estaba más tranquilo, aunque la niña seguía muda encerrada dentro de sí misma, algo que ya preocupaba a Kanako quien se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Yuri-chan voy a ver a tu otoosan y mientras tanto tú te quedarás con Morinaga-nii. Pórtate bien ¿nee?— La niña asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de Morinaga, que instintivamente la abrazó con suavidad contra sí, maravillándose del aroma que emanaba de la pequeña, porque era el mismo que recordaba de su sempai.

**-o0o-**

— Entonces Taichirou-san... Tatsumi-san, con quien usted no se veía hacía varios años, le llamó anteayer en la noche pidiéndole con urgencia que se encontrase con él y no le dijo para qué o por qué y usted fue a su encuentro sin más...— el detective Koji con cara de pocos amigos se sentó frente a Isogai, quien a su vez tenía el rostro de alguien que ha pasado por una pesadilla y aun no despierta de ella, con unas ojeras tan profundas que podrían despertar la envidia de un mapache.

**¡PAM!**

El puñetazo y el posterior grito del detective Koji sobre la mesa, sobresaltó a Isogai despertándole completamente de la duermevela que no le dejaba desde el día anterior, apenas había dormido unas dos horas.

— ¡Y USTED PRETENDE QUE NOS CREAMOS ESA IDIOTEZ! ¡¿ACASO ME CREE TAN ESTÚPIDO?!— las gotitas de saliva que salpicaban la cara de Isogai eran fiel prueba de lo exaltado que estaba el detective.

Eran ya cuatro horas en las que Isogai había repetido la misma información palabra por palabra... y el cabrón del detective frente a él no daba muestras de cejar en su intento de hacerle caer en un error. Para Isogai eso no era raro, al fin y al cabo las acusaciones contra Souichi eran graves y la investigación debía ser muy concienzuda. Lo realmente extraño era que el hombre no había grabado la entrevista y tampoco le había dado a firmar ninguna declaración, parecía como si el hecho que su testimonio le fuese de ayuda a Souichi no fuese un apoyo para el caso, como si su intención contra toda lógica fuese... inculpar al acusado.

"¡Mierda!" fue lo único que pudo pensar Isogai mientras buscaba en su mente la manera de terminar con el estúpido interrogatorio. Si así de mal lo estaba pasando él, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría con Souichi cuando lo interrogara el bastardo.

— Discúlpeme detective... pero realmente estoy cansado. Ya he respondido a todas sus preguntas y le he dicho todo lo que sé. Podría ser tan amable de dejarme ir ¿O acaso ahora soy sospechoso? ¿Tengo acaso que llamar a mi abogado?— preguntó Isogai con toda la calma de la que era capaz en el momento aunque su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, viendo lo que se proponía el hombre frente a él. Del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no saltar de la silla y estrangular al idiota que decía llamarse detective, tenía la cara enrojecida y una vena protruida en su sien. Claro que tampoco había ayudado demasiado el enterarse horas antes que el amor de su vida ya tenía pareja y no era él, era demasiada presión.

— ¡LLAMAR A SU ABOGADO! ¡JA! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡USTED ESTÁ ENCUBRIENDO A SU AMIGO ABUSADOR!— Le gritó el hombre mientras le golpeaba triunfalmente con el índice en el pecho, puntualizando cada palabra. Y esa fue la gota que rebosó la copa. Isogai se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta sorprendiendo y atemorizando al detective al mismo tiempo, que no se esperaba una respuesta así del hombre frente a él.

— ¡GRANDÍSIMO BAKA LLAMARÉ A MI ABOGADO PARA EMPAPELARLE POR ACOSO POLICIAL! ¡ACASO CREE QUE NO ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE QUIERE CULPAR A SOUICHI A COMO DÉ LUGAR! ¡Y TODO ESTÁ GRABADO POR LAS CÁMARAS DE LA ESTACIÓN QUE VAN DIRECTAMENTE AL NIVEL CENTRAL DONDE TENGO AMIGOS ¿SABE?! ¡NO SE ATREVA A ACOSARME NI A MI NI A MI AMIGO!— Entre la rabia y el pánico, Isogai salió disparado antes de darle tiempo al hombre de reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para que le respondiera o peor aun, le arrestara.

Con pasos tambaleantes salió a la calle y corrió dos manzanas antes de derrumbarse contra un muro mientras intentaba encender un cigarro con sus manos temblorosas. Luego de un buen minuto intentándolo Isogai se rindió y maldijo por lo bajo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación.

"¡Isogai eres un baka! ¡¿Cómo has podido liarla de esa manera?! ¡Cálmate! ¡Así no ayudarás a Sou-kun!"

El hombre respiró hondo varias veces hasta calmarse lo suficiente para levantarse y seguir caminando hacia donde su coche se encontraba aparcado. Una vez allí, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y esperó a que contestaran la llamada.

Mientras tanto, en la comisaría de policía y un poco más calmado, Koji escribió un mensaje desde su iPhone.

_[El pollo está hirviendo. Muy caliente para comerlo... aún]_

**-o0o-**

Mariko estaba en el apartamento tomando un vodka tranquilamente en la sala mientras el delicioso aroma de la comida fresca llenaba el lugar. Luego de un par de horas de descanso, Kasuki había llegado al apartamento y lo había arreglado un poco.

_"Mmmm... está más bueno que el pan... y ni que decir en la cama... y tiene dinero... no sé por qué no lo encontré antes y en cambio terminé casada y con la hija de un homobaka... grrrrr"_

No podía dejar de mirarlo, lo deseaba. Llevaban viéndose a escondidas al menos cuatro meses, luego de conocerse tras coincidir en un bar en el centro de la ciudad. Establecimiento que era de su propiedad junto a muchos más, según se enteró después Mariko.

Era un hombre musculoso, joven aunque un poco mayor que ella, con multitud de tatuajes en sus brazos dentro de los que destacaban los de su organización, en la que era el segundo al mando; el primero su padre, al que sucedería en unos años.

Pero ahora que estaba terminando un poco de arroz con un salteado de verduras de base junto a algo de atún al horno, no parecía el jefe de uno de los clanes más grandes de la yakuza en Tokyo, alguien con el poder de resolver cualquier asunto con solo una llamada. Y aunque tenía acceso a muchas mujeres bellas y exóticas, este sexy hombre por algún motivo desconocido se había fijado sólo en ella, en una aburrida profesora universitaria desempleada y casada con una hija, para colmo de males.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina, que ahora lucía impecable, como si nada malo o trágico hubiese pasado allí hacía menos de dos días, abrazando por detrás a su amante, quien tranquilamente apagó el fogón, se dio media vuelta y la envolvió entre sus brazos besándola con pasión creciente.

Mariko siempre había pensado que su suerte era mala, pero ahora que la vida le había dado una oportunidad así para librarse de sus problemas, no pensaba desaprovecharla.

**-o0o-**

Morinaga Tetsuhiro, gerente de distrito de una empresa multinacional con más de cien personas a su cargo y con el don de mando suficiente para hacerse obedecer sin chistar por todas y cada una de ellas, volvió a suspirar mientras miraba a la niña en su brazos, que en una pose muy a lo sempai lo miraba enfurruñada y con los brazos cruzados.

Ante la expectativa de una larga espera y la expresión de angustia y cansancio evidente en sus minúsculos hombros, Morinaga había optado primero por ofrecerle desde dulces hasta juguetes de la primera planta para salir de la claustrofóbica estancia y así disminuir el nerviosismo, tanto de la pequeña como de él. Sin embargo, la respuesta siempre era igual y cada vez con un volumen de voz mayor.

— ¡NO QUIERO! ¡LA TIA KANAKO DIJO QUE MI PAPÁ HABLARÍA CONMIGO AQUÍ!...

— Pero Yuriko-chan, la llamada la podremos atender en cualquier sitio... mira con atención— le explicó con paciencia mientras sacaba su Iphone de última generación y se lo mostraba al tiempo que marcaba a Kanako con la esperanza que respondiera la llamada.

— Moshi, moshi...— La voz cansada de Kanako resonó al otro extremo de la línea.

— Ho- Hola Kanako-chan... soy yo Morinaga... Kanako-chan, necesito tu ayuda un momento con Yuriko-chan...— le dijo mientras le sonreía a la pequeña que lo miraba atentamente, volviendo momentáneamente a mostrar la ansiedad en su rostro infantil.

— Claro Morinagana-nisaan, ¿qué sucede? ¿Yuriko está bien?...— preguntó Kanako con la voz apagada por la mascarilla de uso obligatorio en la zona de cuidados intensivos, que luego de mirar fugazmente a su hermano que aun permanecía inconsciente, se levantó de forma apresurada a contestar la llamada en la intimidad del baño más cercano.

— Yuriko-chan está bien... pero necesito que por favor – en ese momento Kanako escuchó como su interlocutor movía el auricular— ah espera un momento, Kanako-chan, te he puesto en altavoz así Yuriko-chan también te escuchará... decía que si por favor puedes confirmarnos que llamarás apenas sempai despierte a este teléfono... porque Yuriko-chan ha expresado enérgicamente que no comerá ni saldrá de la sala de espera a menos que tú se lo digas jeje...

Kanako se quedó en silencio un par de segundos antes de contestar. Sabía que Yuriko estaba muy unida a su padre, pero hasta la rabieta de ahora no sabía hasta qué punto. Era una niña de menos de cuatro años, pero parecía que a pesar de los esfuerzos desesperados de su padre, su infancia le estaba siendo arrebatada poco a poco.

El percatarse de la situación de Yuriko y ver a su hermano postrado en esa cama... Kanako se masajeó la frente con los dedos en un gesto de cansancio, siempre había sido una persona muy serena y poco dada a los arrebatos de ira, a diferencia de Souichi y a semejanza de su padre y Tomoe. Pero ahora, lo único por lo que rogaba Kanako era que Mariko no se atreviera a poner un pie frente a ella porque no estaba segura de poder controlar las ansias de estrangular a su cuñada con sus propias manos. Ahora, aunque por motivos distintos, podía imaginar cómo se sentía Souichi cada vez que pensaba en Kurokawa-san...

— Kanako-chan... ¿sigues ahí?— preguntó tímidamente Morinaga luego del silencio incómodo que siguió a su petición. Al chasquido subsiguiente del movimiento del auricular siguió la voz de Kanako al otro lado de la línea, cansada aunque calmada.

— ¡Sí!, disculpa Morinaga-niisan... creo que todos estamos un poco cansados... Yuriko-chan, te prometo que apenas tu otoosan despierte hablarás con él por el teléfono de Morinaga-san, pero debes obedecerle en todo lo que él te diga. Él fue... Él es el mejor amigo de tu padre y si no le haces caso tu padre estará muy disgustado contigo... ¿nee Yuriko-chan?...

Yuriko no respondió nada en el momento pero asintió con la cabeza y cuando levantó la vista para responder a Kanako, Morinaga vio que la calma había regresado a sus ojos dorados, así que le entregó sin prisas el aparato indicándole por señas que contestara.

—... Eeehh... está bien tía Kanako, haré todo lo que me diga Morinaga-san... yo también te quiero tía Kanako... Ja nee— contestó Yuriko con desgano terminando la llamada y devolviéndole el móvil al hombre a su lado.

— Morinaga-san aquí tiene su móvil— Tetsuhiro le sonrió y volvió a abrazarla.

Quince minutos después Yuriko ya había devorado a medias un emparedado de pollo con un refresco de fruta y parecía que su rostro adquiría un poco más de color. Mientras tanto, Tetsuhiro había puesto a cargar su iPhone al tiempo que abría su correo corporativo y revisaba rápidamente los documentos y mensajes que le habían enviado de su trabajo. Dentro de ellos encontró el más importante, la respuesta de recursos humanos a su solicitud de permiso con cargo a vacaciones por los siguientes dos meses. Era favorable y eso lo tranquilizó enormemente. Así podría serle de utilidad a su sempai para todo lo que venía de aquí en adelante.

Se preguntaba que iba a suceder cuando sempai despertara o cuando se encontraran por primera vez... ¿Su sempai lo rechazaría? ¿Le recriminaría por no mantener el pacto de no comunicarse?... luego de la pesadilla hacia apenas unas horas de casi perder a Souichi para siempre, eran preguntas en su mente que le atormentaban de sólo pensar que pudiesen volverse realidad y estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando una vocecita llamó su atención.

—... usted y Otoosan?— Volteó a mirar y se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Yuriko, aun con el emparedado a medio comer en un plato frente a ella.

— Perdona Yuriko-chan, no te escuché... ¿Me decías algo?— de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba realmente nervioso porque la niña en cuestión no sólo tenía las hermosas facciones de su sempai, sino también su inteligencia y su fiereza a pesar de su corta edad.

— Preguntaba que cómo se habían conocido usted y Otoosan, Moringa-san. Algo me había comentado de Isogai-san, pero de usted no sé nada... cómo se relaciona con mi otoosan. — respondió la niña.

Tetsuhiro tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico. ¡¿Qué le iba a decir?!... definitivamente no que su padre y él habían sido amantes... ¡¿Pero qué?! Especialmente cuando nunca habían estado en contacto en los últimos años y él era un completo desconocido para la niña, que por lo que podía percibir en el tono de su voz, todavía estaba indecisa sobre considerarlo un amigo o una posible amenaza. Aunque dadas las circunstancias que había tenido que vivir la pequeña, no podía culparla por lo último. Decidió entonces tratarla según el nivel de inteligencia que percibía de ella con la esperanza de reforzar un poco más la endeble relación que hasta ahora los unía.

— Bueno Yuriko-chan, me alegro que lo preguntes y me permitas presentarme adecuadamente dado que hasta el momento no habíamos podido hacerlo— Tetsuhiro entonces hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro, antiguo amigo y kouhai de tu padre en la universidad, Yuriko-chan es un placer conocerte. Por favor cuida de mí.

Cuando Tetsuhiro levantó la cabeza, se encontró inesperadamente, por primera vez desde que la había conocido, con una radiante sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Yuriko al mismo tiempo que el calor de la niña se fundía con el suyo en un abrazo.

— Entonces tú eres Tetsuhiro... mi otoosan estará feliz... por fin te he conocido...

Aunque le alegraba la reacción de Yuriko, las palabras que salían de sus labios tenían desconcertado a Morinaga. ¿De la nada había pasado de ser un extraño a ser alguien muy querido? Esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Sin embargo eso ahora no importaba cuando tenía entre sus brazos a la hija de su amado en un tierno abrazo... tampoco importaba porque con sólo esas pocas palabras, Yuriko había logrado calmar los tormentos de su alma, porque ahora estaba tranquilo y seguro que Souichi no lo había olvidados y eso era lo único que importaba.

Las preguntas podían esperar por el momento.

* * *

**N/A: **Nuevamente quiero agradecer por su apoyo a todos mis lectores y pedirles nuevamente disculpas por la larga espera, especialmente a todas las chicas de la Secta KSB y particularmente a **3rika-chan,** **marichan906,** **kary map, Jane Ko, Aurora Ishida, Laura Paty, OWLSIES.**

Como siempre pido disculpas por cualquier error en el capítulo, si lo encuentran por favor háganmelo saber. Espero que aquellos y aquellas que han leído la historia pero no han opinado se animen a hacerlo. Además vuelvo a reiterar que probablemente la larga espera vuelva a repetirse debido a situaciones relacionadas con mi trabajo y ritmo de vida, que serán la constante por los siguientes 8 meses. Un abrazo a todos y todas.

q(^_^)p


	9. Los caprichos del destino

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia está basada en "Koisuru Boukun" cuya propiedad intelectual pertenece a la gran sensei Hinako Takanaga. Escribir es difícil para mí, pero hacerlo en los últimos dos meses y medio ha sido especialmente difícil. Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las chicas de la Secta KSB y a las chicas de fanfiction que se portaron tan bien conmigo, dándome sus voces de aliento cuando falleció mi hermano.

**Robert,** este capítulo va por ti hermanito...

* * *

**Los caprichos del destino**

_—Papi... tengo sed... ¿Me traes un vaso con agua?— era de noche y una vez más Yuriko se las había ingeniado para seguir despierta. Ese vaso de agua era la cuarta interrupción del cuento para ir a dormir._

_Souichi miró a su hija con ternura. Sabía muy bien el por qué de las interrupciones. Era la manera que tenía Yuriko de retenerlo en su habitación para que no fuera a dormir con su madre, ya que esa misma tarde Mariko había llegado borracha y habían tenido una gran pelea en la que como siempre, ella lo había amenazado con exhibirle y quitarle a Yuriko. Así que quien era él para reñir a su hijita por ese motivo o no darle ese pequeño gusto._

_—Está bien Yuri-chan. Pero una vez te tomes ese vaso con agua es hora de dormir. Además hoy lo harás con otoosan, ¿está bien así?— El corazón de Souichi aleteó en su pecho cuando vio la carita de felicidad de su flor de lirio. Si todas las cosas fueran así de simples siempre..._

_Se levantó de la cama y le pasó el libro que tenía en sus manos a Yuriko que comenzó a hojearlo, entretenida con los dibujos._

_Cuando pasó frente a la habitación de matrimonio, Souchi vaciló un momento antes de entrar en la penumbra de la misma. En la cama se perfilaba la silueta de su esposa durmiendo como un tronco. Aprovecharía ese instante para sacar de su parte del armario un pijama con el qué cambiarse, así como una muda de ropa para el día siguiente porque definitivamente no quería saber nada de ella ni mucho menos que molestara a Yuriko al menos en las siguientes veinticuatro horas._

_Estaba a punto de sacar el pijama del cajón cuando el ruido de la cerradura de la puerta lo sobresaltó, pero fue la voz de Mariko detrás de la puerta y la frase pronunciada con un tono malicioso la que terminó por aterrorizarlo._

_—Yujuuu esposito... ¿sabes que pronto seré una mujer libreee?... adivina quién se librará hoy de esa mocosa y además pedirá el divorcio por el horrible crimen cometido por su marido..._

_Desesperado, Souichi no se dio cuenta en qué momento soltó todo lo que traía en sus manos y comenzó a jalar el pomo de la puerta y aporrearla, en un intento por abrirla, pero esta no cedía._

_— ¡NO TE ATREVAS MARIKO!... ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLA!... ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ SI LE HACES ALGO A MI NIÑA!... ¡NO TE... –_

_— ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Noooo mamiiiii... deja las tijeraaaasss! ¡Noo me cortes el cabeelloooo! ¡Te prometo que me portaré bien!.._

_El llanto y los gritos de Yuriko llenaron el pequeño apartamento y congelaron la sangre en sus venas, precipitando que Souichi comenzara desesperadamente a pegarle patadas a la puerta hasta que esta se desencajó del marco y se abrió estrepitosamente._

_Cuando salió corriendo al pasillo un silencio ominoso había caído sobre el apartamento y los gritos de su hija ya no se escuchaban, los únicos sonidos que percibía eran el tictac del reloj de pared y los latidos acelerados de su corazón, en donde el miedo atroz se había convertido en la horrorosa certidumbre de que algo terrible la había sucedido a su hija. _

_Souichi no se había dado cuenta pero las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas hasta caer por su mentón._

_—Yuriko...Yuri-chan... mi pequeña – El susurro que salió de sus labios era el único sonido que quebraba el opresivo silencio..._

_ La puerta de la habitación de la pequeña estaba entreabierta y Souichi terminó de abrirla con un ligero empujón. Con los ojos anegados por las lágrimas vio que todos los muebles estaban volcados, los juguetes y libros tirados al piso. Fue entonces cuando vio la sangre formando un charco a los pies de la cama._

_—No...— A Souichi le parecía que alguien había metido la mano en su pecho y sacado su corazón. Sentía que no podía respirar, sentía que se ahogaba.. _

_Se acercó al pequeño bulto inmóvil bajo las sábanas ensangrentadas, rogando que no fuese ella, rogando con toda su alma a cualquier deidad que lo pudiese escuchar que no fuese su hija amada._

_Levantó con cuidado la esquina inferior de la sábana y vio la pequeña manita que colgaba inmóvil y fría cuando la tomó entre las suyas y la besó mientras se derrumbaba al lado de la cama. No fue capaz de levantar el resto de la sábana, en lo único que pensaba era en todo lo que había permitido que sufriera su pequeña, en cómo no había tenido Yuriko un padre que la protegiera de todo mal, en todo lo que había fallado._

_—Yo soy el culpable... yo soy el culpable... yo soy el culpable... – La cantinela era lo único que repetían sus labios cuando llegó la policía e iluminó la estancia..._

— ¡Hermano! ¡ONISAAN!... ¡SOUICHI! Despierta por favor... – La voz de Kanako penetró su mente a través de la horrenda pesadilla y el rubio recobró bruscamente la conciencia, jadeando y sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Souichi sintió antes de ver, las manos suaves de su hermana sobre sus hombros, en un intento de evitar que se incorporara de la cama, gesto que le ocasionó una tenebrosa sensación de deja vu.

—Yuriko... tengo que salvarla... –La frase, repetida como un mantra era el único sonido que salía de los labios de Souichi a medida que su respiración se hacía menos dificultosa e iba recuperando la conciencia y se iba percatando de su entorno lentamente.

Estoy... en una cama... ¿De hospital?... Yuriko está...

—Onisaan... soy Kanako... Yuriko está bien... ahora te atenderán las enfermeras para que puedas verla pronto... – La frase dicha en tono tranquilizador, la arrullante voz y el calor de la mano de su hermanita sobre su frente, se comportaron como un bálsamo en su alma.

Al ver a su hermano más relajado, Kanako aprovechó y activó la alarma de la unidad para avisar al personal que acudió con presteza para cerciorarse de la estabilidad del paciente y avisar a Watanabe sensei, que luego de examinarlo a conciencia, le informó a Kanako y al hombre de pelo largo que todo iba bien y que avisaría al cirujano tratante quien les aclararía todas las dudas. Luego que el personal de la UCI salió de la unidad, se quedaron a solas.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Kanako aprovechó para enviar un mensaje por WhatsApp a Ryu, Morinaga, su hermano, su padre e Isogai. Souichi, que permanecía ensimismado mirando a un punto muerto en la pared, de pronto volvió la mirada y habló, rompiendo el silencio que envolvía la habitación, solo interrumpido por el zumbido de los aparatos electrónicos de monitorización.

—Kanako... ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Dónde está Yuri-chan?... –Las preguntas desencadenaron una miríada de emociones a la joven, que apretando los puños se vio obligada a aguantar las ganas de derramar lágrimas al ver a su hermano tan indefenso en esa cama por culpa de su cuñada.

—Onisaan no es el momento de hablar de eso... espera y pregunto a las enfermeras... –dijo la joven y levantándose con la intención de huir por unos instantes para recomponerse. Pero antes de tener tiempo siquiera de pararse de la silla, sintió en su muñeca el agarre de la mano de su hermano impidiéndole moverse.

—No... Kanako, dime la verdad... ¿Yuriko está...? – La respiración de Souichi nuevamente había comenzado a hacerse errática por la hiperventilación.

—Yuriko está bien...— Kanako se había vuelto a sentar al lado de la cama mientras le hablaba con calma y apretaba la mano de su hermano entre las suyas con suavidad. –Ella está con... un amigo, un buen amigo... mientras llega el resto de la familia. Todos te mandan besos y abrazos.

Nuevamente Souichi volvió a tranquilizarse para a los diez segundos, volver a insistirle a su hermana.

—Quiero hablar con ella Kanako... quiero oír su voz.

Cuando vio que su hermano no tomaría un "no" por respuesta, Kanako sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó un número de teléfono. Su corazón latió con regocijo cuando el rostro de su hermano se iluminó de emoción al escuchar la voz de su hija.

— ¿Yuri-chan?... sí, soy papá... no llores mi lirio, estoy bien... no te escucho... ¿con quién me dijiste que estás?

Al escuchar las últimas palabras, Kanako literalmente le arrancó el celular de las manos a Souichi, que la miró con una expresión de furia titánica y estaba a punto de rezongar cuando su hermana se le adelantó.

—Órdenes médicas hermanito... si haces caso mañana mismo tendrás a Yuri-chan entre tus brazos. Es una promesa de tu cirujano... que por cierto voy a buscarle para que se conozcan.

Ahí murió la pataleta del tirano, quien tercamente desvió el rostro hacia la pared en una expresión muda de protesta ante la mirada aliviada de Kanako, que prefería mil veces un Souichi enojado y tirano y no el hombre triste que había visto despertarse hacia unos momentos.

**—o0o—**

Cuando al fin quedó a solas en la habitación, una primera lágrima solitaria corrió por la mejilla de Souichi. Sin embargo a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones, su llanto no era por ansiedad o tristeza sino de alivio.

Aunque según lo que había dicho la doctora Watanabe había estado a punto de morir, aunque ahora sentía dolor en muchas partes del cuerpo, aunque tenía tubos y cables saliendo prácticamente de todos lados, aunque le costara respirar, aunque estuviera en cuidados intensivos en un hospital... lo único que le importaba era que su hija estaba bien, que estaba con su familia y lejos de Mariko.

_—Otoosan... ¿Estás bien?... te pusiste muy mal... estaba muy asustada..._

_La voz de Yuriko temblaba mientras se deshacía en llanto al otro lado del auricular, pero fuera de eso no sonaba mal, lo que calmó a su padre._

_— ¿Yuri-chan?... sí, soy papá... _

_—El doctor dijo que estabas muy mal... pero la tía Kanako ha dicho que estarás bien... y ha dicho que me porte bien... t- te p- pro... t- te p- pro me- meto q- que m- me p- p p- por- por- porta- portaré bien papito... Mo- Mori...– Yuriko había comenzado a tartamudear por la ansiedad y el llanto y cada vez Souichi le entendía menos. _

_Sabía que su hija tenía una crisis de ansiedad y el no estaba para calmarla... ¿Con quién la habría dejado Kanako?... ¿Con Tomoe? ¿Con Isogai?... ¡Sí, debía ser con él! El rostro asustado de Isogai era lo último que recordaba antes de despertar en la cama de la unidad de cuidados intensivos._

_—No llores mi lirio, estoy bien... no te escucho... ¿con quién me dijiste que estás?..._

La llamada había terminado allí. La malvada de su hermana le había quitado el teléfono. ¿Acaso Kanako no entendía que ahora su hija era su máxima prioridad así como lo habían sido Tomoe y ella en el pasado?

Todavía estaba rumiando su enfado cuando la puerta del box se abrió y Kanako entró junto con un elegante joven enfundado en una bata blanca debajo del uniforme de cuidados intensivos, que sin mediar palabra empezó a revisar su historial clínico en el dispositivo electrónico que para el efecto tenía el personal de salud.

¿Otro médico?... qué fastidiosos ¿es que acaso me han visto la cara de ratón de laboratorio?... pensó Souichi algo contrariado.

— ¡Veo que ya ha despertado Tatsumi-san, buenas noches! Permítame presentarme, yo soy su médico tratante Yamato-sensei. Fui yo quien lo operó la noche en que llegó junto con otro cirujano Sato-sensei. Ambos vigilaremos su evolución tanto aquí como fuera de cuidados intensivos una vez mejore, lo que esperamos suceda el día de mañana. Ahora voy a hacerle un pequeño reconocimiento, por favor no hable mientras le escucho el corazón y los pulmones.

El Dr. Yamato, sin esperar respuesta alguna de su paciente, aplicó al pecho de este el estetoscopio mientras escuchaba los sonidos respiratorios y cardíacos del hombre en el lecho, que lo miraba intensamente sin mediar palabra alguna.

En el momento en que el joven doctor había entrado por la puerta Souichi había pensado que quizás era algún estudiante de medicina y estaba a punto de explotar porque quería estar un rato a solas con Kanako y preguntarle mil cosas, pero una vez el cirujano había comenzado comenzó a hablar el rubio quedó cautivado del profesionalismo que exhibía y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta que, gracias a ese hombre, él aun seguía vivo.

Mientras tanto Yamato siguió con el examen de las suturas que cubrían su torso para luego tranquilamente pedirle a Kanako que los dejara a solas y fuese a comer algo. Kanako lo interrogó silenciosamente con la mirada antes de asentir y salir como se le pidió.

Souichi, que había presenciado el intercambio silencioso de miradas entre su hermana y el cirujano, no pudo evitar preguntarse por un momento qué demonios pasaba para qué Kanako mirara a su doctor de esa manera. Al final sólo pudo concluir que probablemente era algo malo relacionado con su estado de salud.

—Tatsumi-san como quiera que soy su médico tratante voy a explicarle lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora y lo que esperamos de su evolución en los siguientes días. Si hay alguna pregunta no dude en hacerla... – El médico se calló un momento porque había visto que su paciente, que había endurecido sus facciones, tenía intenciones de hablar.

—Ehh... sensei, primero que todo quiero darle las gracias a usted y todo el equipo médico por salvar mi vida y darme la oportunidad de volver a ver a mi familia. Cuide de mí por favor... sin embargo, veo que mi hermana está muy preocupada. ¿Sucede algo malo conmigo? ¿Algo más que yo deba saber y que no me hayan dicho por miedo de que no lo recibiera bien?... ¿Hay algún problema para pagar la deuda del hospital?

—Para nada debería preocuparse ahora Tatsumi-san. – Contestó Yamato sensei alegremente. – Anoche usted llegó debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte gracias a la única herida, de todas las que le habían infligido, que hirió un órgano vital: su corazón. Pero gracias a la rápida llamada al sistema de emergencias de las personas que estaban con usted en ese momento, así como de los paramédicos y médicos que le atendieron en la ambulancia y al llegar a urgencias, pude intervenirlo a tiempo para salvarle y prevenir complicaciones futuras de salud. Después que supere la recuperación de la cirugía, usted debe ser capaz de vivir una vida sana si se lo propone. Esta noche estará aun en la unidad de cuidado intensivo, pero dejaré orden que mañana pase a planta a una habitación individual. Por el pago no se preocupe, con su seguro médico su familia no tendrá nada de lo qué preocuparse y yo mismo estaré al frente de la situación.

Una vez escuchó las palabras de Yamato-sensei, Souichi sintió como otro peso dejaba su pecho. No quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiera sucedido si hubiese quedado débil e imposibilitado para trabajar y cuidar de su hija. Ahora estaba seguro que tenía una deuda enorme con ese doctor y muchas personas más; ojalá y tuviese suficientes fuerzas para pagarla algún día.

— ¿Algo más que desee preguntarme o comentarme Tatsumi-san? – Cuando Souichi movió la cabeza silenciosamente antes de quedarse dormido, Ryu sonrió tras la mascarilla mientras salía de la habitación. El sedante suave para que su futuro cuñado durmiese ya había hecho efecto, dormiría toda la noche y se recuperaría mucho más rápidamente. Ahora podría llevar a sus nuevos huéspedes a su apartamento y así hablar un poco más con Kanako.

Ryu había hecho el ofrecimiento a Kanako quien lo había aceptado, para que su sobrina, su hermano Tomoe, la esposa de este y el amigo de su hermano mayor, se hospedasen en su apartamento, un espacioso pent-house de cinco habitaciones ubicado en una zona muy exclusiva de la ciudad. Así que con suerte esta noche, él y todos podrían descansar tranquilamente. Ryu pasó por los vestuarios y se cambió el uniforme médico por ropa de calle. Bajó a la cafetería donde Kanako estaba comiendo algo con ¿Moriga-san?... ¿Cómo se llamaba nuevamente el hombre?... Bueno, el amigo de Tatsumi-san. Miró su celular y sí, Kanako le había dejado un nuevo mensaje mientras estaba en la UCI: su otro hermano había llegado con su esposa desde Estados Unidos.

Ryu era un hombre de ciencia y como tal, no creía en el destino ni la suerte para conseguir las cosas, sino en el trabajo a pulso para ganárselas pero, desde que conoció a Kanako cada vez mas flaqueaba su sistema de creencias porque ¿qué probabilidades tenía él de conocer a la mujer de sus sueños en un juego de volleyball de la secundaria a la que iba su hermanita? Y menos aun ¿qué probabilidades existían para que él terminara operando y salvándole la vida al tiránico hermano mayor de su novia? posiblemente quien más se opondría a la relación entre Kanako y él.

Ryu se alisó nuevamente el pelo con la mano y apretó el nudo de su corbata justo antes de entrar a la cafetería.

No podía negar que estaba un poco nervioso ya que él y Kanako habían decidido dar a conocer su relación con Kanako a Tatsumi Tomoe y su esposa esa noche... y al señor Tatsumi Souji al día siguiente una vez llegara y no sabía que reacción obtendrían de ellos. Con un poco de suerte les caería bien a todos o eso esperaba.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería, Kanako se había tomado un té y estaba sentada al lado del amigo de Souichi que sostenía a Yuriko en sus brazos. Además de ellos había dos recién llegados. Uno era un chico joven de cabello castaño, delgado, de facciones suaves, mirada tranquila con gafas y afable. El otro más alto y de cabello negro, en cambio tenía facciones un poco más definidas aunque también era muy agradable.

Sin embargo, su desconcierto fue mayúsculo cuando Kanako le presentó a los dos recién llegados.

\- Ryu, te presento a Tatsumi Tomoe, mi hermano... y a Kurokawa-san su esposo. Tomoe-niisan, Kurokaga-san les presento a Yamato-Ryu, mi novio y el cirujano que operó a oniisan...

La mente del cirujano se quedó momentáneamente en blanco, ¿"esposo"?... él le había entendido a su novia "esposa"... definitivamente ahora sí estaba nervioso, especialmente porque no estaba muy seguro de cómo comportarse frente a la primera pareja gay que conocía.

Oh Kami, definitivamente el destino existe... pensó una vez más Ryu, mientras respondía formalmente al saludo de la pareja frente a él.

* * *

**N/A: **Como siemprequiero agradecer por su apoyo a todos mis lectores y pedirles nuevamente disculpas por la larga espera, especialmente a todas las chicas de la Secta KSB. Este capítulo lo he adelantado especialmente para **Leyvi Luz Gerardo Ozuna** y particularmente le doy las gracias a **3rika-chan,** **marichan906,** **kary map, Jane Ko, Laura Paty, OWLSIES.**

Como siempre pido disculpas por cualquier error en el capítulo, si lo encuentran por favor háganmelo saber. Espero que aquellos y aquellas que han leído la historia pero no han opinado se animen a hacerlo. Además vuelvo a reiterar que probablemente la larga espera vuelva a repetirse debido a situaciones relacionadas con mi trabajo y ritmo de vida, que serán la constante por los siguientes 4 meses. Un abrazo a todos y todas.

**q(^_^)p**


	10. El Ojo del Huracán

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia está basada en el manga Koi Suru Boukun, cuya propiedad intelectual pertenece a la gran sensei Hinako Takanaga. Este capítulo va dedicado a todas esas hermosas lectoras que se han tomado el trabajo de dejar un comentario motivador.

Muchas cosas han pasado en el último año y medio desde que comencé a escribir esta historia… algunas muy buenas y otras muy malas y es por una de las últimas que aun estoy recuperando mis ánimos, así que muchas ganas de escribir y mucha inspiración a veces no tengo. Pero imagino que este es el precio por abordar este hermoso tren con muchas paradas y un solo destino llamado vida y del que espero un largo recorrido, así que… aquí va este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El ojo del huracán**

—Espera Kanako... ¿Acaso intentas decir que este doctor es tu novio?... — preguntó sorprendido Tomoe, a la vez que Kurokawa intervenía en la conversación.

—Pero... ¿Kana-chan acaso no eres aun muy joven para tener una relación con alguien mayor?... ¿Qué ha dicho Matsuda-san?... ¿Otôsan lo sabe?... – las preguntas se sucedían tan rápido que ni Kanako ni Ryu acertaban a responder ninguna cuando de pronto…

— ¡¿SOUCHI LO SABEEEE?! —gritaron preguntando Tomoe y Kurokawa al mismo tiempo, causando un gran alboroto en la cafetería mientras miraban de reojo a Ryu, cuyo rostro apacible denotaba una mezcla de cansancio y seriedad por partes iguales.

Kanako y Ryu se miraron por un momento antes que ella respondiera a su hermano y cuñado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Souichi-niisan no lo sabe aún, estamos esperando a que se encuentre mejor para hacerlo –respondió con calma la jovencita mientras intercambiaba una mirada cómplice con su novio, para después seguir hablándole a su hermano y su cuñado.

—Pero niisan... Kurokawa-san, ustedes más que ninguna otra persona deberían saber que para el amor no importa ni la edad, ni la profesión, ni las clases sociales ni el género... deberían estar alegres que Ryu y yo estemos enamorados, que somos felices juntos... Además yo quiero ser tan feliz con él como ustedes dos lo son ¿nee?

Al escuchar a Kanako, Kurokawa asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza, dándole una mirada significativa a Tomoe mientras apretaba suavemente su mano, evitando así que su esposo hiciese más preguntas o comentarios incómodos. Luego de unos segundos Tomoe, visiblemente más tranquilo y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, volvió a hablarle a su hermana pequeña y a Ryu.

—Tienes razón imouto –dijo sonrojado mientras se frotaba la cabeza compulsivamente por la vergüenza —. El amor correspondido entre dos personas que se respetan no debe ser censurado ni castigado, cosa que podemos atestiguar Kurokawa-san y yo. Cuentan con nuestro apoyo, Kana-chan... Aunque no sé cómo harán para decirle a oniisan sin que le dé un infarto y sin que trate de asesinar a tu novio…

—Lo siento mucho pero es así con mi hermano mayor, Yamato-sensei hehehehe —. Concluyó con una sonrisa nerviosa el joven.

—No te preocupes hermano, he logrado que Isogai-san nos ayude, ya sabes que oniisan presta atención a sus recomendaciones… aunque eso es raro ahora que lo pienso…— terminó de decir Kanako con una sonrisa pícara.

Morinaga también sentado en la mesa mientras arropaba a la pequeña Yuriko entre sus brazos y quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta ese momento, secándose sospechosamente los ojos en el momento en que Tomoe y Kurokawa aceptaron apoyar la relación de su hermana menor con el médico, interrumpió de pronto en sus divagaciones a Kanako.

—Pero Kanako-chan e- eso no es raro…eeehhh … piensa que Isogai-san es un hombre con mejor técnica marcial que sempai, eso cuenta… a- además, ¡Yamato-sensei le salvó la vida!, se- seguro que sempai también se lo pensará… —farfulló el joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes intentando que la joven no siguiera empeorando las cosas.

Todos excepto Ryu, que recién conocía a la familia y amigos de su novia, igual que Yuriko que estaba concentrada arreglando el vestido de una muñeca, lo miraron con algo de sorpresa por el exabrupto, para acto seguido comenzar a reír, divertidos con la expresión atribulada del antiguo kohai, hasta que Kanako explicó lo que tenían en mente.

—No te estreses Morinaga-nii, tienes razón en que mi hermano sí escucha a Isogai-san y no a otras personas… por el motivo que sea…— terminó de decir enfatizando la última parte de la frase mientras le guiñaba un ojo a quien ya consideraba otro cuñado más.

Esa noche, Ryu invitó a todos los miembros de la familia de Kanako, así como a Morinaga, a quedarse en su apartamento, un fabuloso penthouse dúplex de seis habitaciones en el centro de Tokio.

Ya estando allí pidieron comida a domicilio para cenar antes de dormir. Mientras llegaba el pedido de comida Kurokawa platicaba animadamente con Ryu en la sala; entretanto Tomoe y Kanako hablaban con Isogai en la mesa del comedor, intentando definir las estrategias de defensa que discutirían más adelante con el abogado criminalista amigo del hombre de negocios y quien ya estaba comprometido en el caso.

—Minami-sensei pertenece a uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados de la prefectura y me ha pedido que hable con ustedes para recopilar toda la información disponible sobre la historia de Sou-kun con su esposa, desde que se conocieron hasta ahora.

—Pero Isogai-san…—le interrumpió en ese momento un Tomoe muy decaído –. No sé de qué manera podríamos ayudar yo y Kurokawa-san… hace unos cuatro años que no vivo en el país y me avergüenza decirlo, pero las relaciones con mi familia ya no son tan cercanas, especialmente con mi niisan, quien aun no termina de aceptar mi matrimonio.

Isogai miró al joven con simpatía, ya que siempre había pensado en Kurokawa como un hermano, título que ahora se había extendido a su esposo. Bromas aparte, Isogai pensaba que su amigo se había ganado la lotería al conseguir a una persona tan tierna y entregada como el menor de los hermanos Tatsumi, cuya forma de ser no se comparaba con el mayor de ellos.

—No digas eso Tomo-kun —respondió risueñamente Isogai mientras alborotaba con cariño el cabello castaño de Tomoe, quien sonrió porque ya estaba acostumbrado a esos gestos por parte del mejor amigo de su esposo. –Tú eres una pieza clave en la defensa de tu hermano sencillamente porque tú eres especialista en sistemas de telecomunicaciones y seguridad de redes integradas… sensei me dijo que había visto tu trabajo en el desarrollo de sistemas de reconocimiento facial y le pareció que tú eras la persona indicada para buscar información en la red sobre tu querida cuñadita…

—Ya veo… entonces por lo que veo estamos en buenas manos Isogai-san. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda nuevamente, no sé qué habríamos hecho si no estuvieras a nuestro lado…—comentó Kanako sonriendo junto a su hermano, para al instante ponerse seria.

—Sin embargo me gustaría que tocáramos el tema de los honorarios ya que al ser un bufete de abogados de prestigio sé que debe ser caro y también sé que mi oniisan no dejará que le ayudemos si cree que será una carga para la familia… yo sé que Tomoe-niisan, otôsan y Matsuda-san ayudarán económicamente con todo lo que sea necesario… yo en cambio no soy de mucha ayuda porque aun asisto a la secundaria y no trabajo

Isogai, que la miraba embelesado hacia ya casi cinco minutos, se obligó a apartar su mirada de la hermosa visión frente a sus ojos para responderle justo cuando Ryu les llamaba para cenar. Pronto tendría que volver a su apartamento.

—No te preocupes Kana-chan… sensei me debe un favor y cobrará los honorarios de un abogado de oficio. Y para lo demás, no olvides que también cuentan con la ayuda de Mori-kun y mía… Además ya has ayudado un montón poniéndote al frente de los cuidados de tu hermano y con la planificación del caso, eso sin contar con que tu novio ha ayudado con mucho más que salvarle la vida a tu hermano… el dinero no lo es todo Kana-chan y tú eres muy importante para toda tu familia. Grábate eso pequeña.

Cuando terminó su pequeño discurso volviendo a fijar su vista en los hermanos Tatsumi, Isogai hubiese jurado que las mejillas del rostro de Kanako que miraba con insistencia los papeles del abogado, estaban tenuemente enrojecidas, un gesto que luego de los últimos acontecimientos nunca estaría dirigido a él, pensó Isogai con algo de tristeza en su interior.

**—oOo—**

Luego de cenar, Isogai se despidió de ellos para volver a su apartamento. Ryu con la ayuda de Kanako repartió las habitaciones. Así Tomoe y Kurozawa obtuvieron una, Kanako y Yuriko otra que luego compartirían con Matsuda-san y la última fue para Morinaga que a su vez la compartiría con Souji cuando este llegara de su viaje.

En su habitación, Kanako se disponía a leerle alguna de las historias del libro de cuentos a su sobrina antes de ir a dormir, cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien que tocaba a la puerta.

— ¿Kana-chan puedo hablar contigo un momento?— sonó la voz amortiguada de Ryu al otro lado de la puerta.

Emocionada y angustiada a partes iguales, por ser Ryu pero también al pensar que pudiesen ser malas noticias sobre su hermano, Kanako se levantó de un salto de la cama para abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo se encontró a su novio acompañado de Morinaga vestidos con ropa de dormir.

—Siento mucho interrumpirte ahora mi amor, pero acabo de recibir una llamada de la UCI solicitando los datos de la persona que estará mañana con tu hermano hasta que lo trasladen a la planta de hospitalización en la tarde… — añadió Ryu con nerviosismo mientras se peinaba el cabello con la mano una y otra vez.

—Y bueno…— continuó mientras su rostro enrojecía – Tomoe-san está ya dormido… y bueno, Morinaga-san se ha ofrecido muy amablemente a cuidar de Yuriko-chan mientras tú y yo hablamos… y bueno, quería darte las buenas noches… y buemmmphhh—

El beso en los labios pilló de sorpresa a Ryu, cortando efectivamente la sarta de frases sin sentido que no hacían sino salir de ellos cuando se ponía nervioso con Kanako frente a él. Cuando terminó, Kanako con una sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado se dirigió a Morinaga que se había alejado unos pasos para darle espacio a la pareja.

—Morinaga-niisan muchas gracias por ofrecerte a cuidar de Yuriko-chan mientras hablo con Ryu-kun. Acababa de bañarla y vestirla para leerle un cuento en la cama antes de dormir como acostumbra a hacer mi oniisan. Además creo que es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando Morinaga-niisan.

Con eso, Kanako le dio un beso en la frente a su sobrina a quien le pidió que hiciera caso a Morinaga. Luego salió de la habitación con Ryu quien también les dio las buenas noches.

Y así, nuevamente Morinaga quedó a cargo de la pequeña, aunque en esta ocasión tenía la ventaja que tenía la confianza y el cariño de la niña, algo que para él aun era un enigma por la forma como se los había ganado.

—Bueno Yu-chan, ¿Te gustaría que termináramos de leer uno de los cuentos de tu libro antes de ir a dormir?...— preguntó el hombre de cabellos negros a la niña usando el diminutivo cariñoso con el que había comenzado a dirigirse a ella.

Aunque parecía obvio que el cansancio y el sueño en los ojos claros de la pequeña no la dejarían escuchar más de tres párrafos de la historia, Morinaga ya se había dado cuenta de la gran fuerza de voluntad escondida detrás de ellos.

_Igual que sempai_, pensó nerviosamente.

No negaba que aun estaba enfermo de la preocupación por el amor de su vida, ya que según lo que le había entendido a Yamato-sensei aun no estaba totalmente fuera de peligro; pero también era cierto que el médico le inspiraba mucha confianza y además, estaba la familia de sempai que también necesitaría de su ayuda.

Quizás a Souichi no le gustara, pero había hablado con Isogai, su antiguo rival en la carrera por sempai, en el camino a casa de Yamato-sensei. Así fue como se enteró de lo que había sucedido desde el momento en que Souichi llamó a Isogai hasta el momento en que se encontraron en la salita de espera del hospital.

Ahora Morinaga se daba cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al dudar de Isogai y se preguntaba insistentemente si no habría cometido un gran error al renunciar a sempai del todo sin pelear, sin oponer resistencia… porque si sempai hubiese seguido a su lado nada de esto habría pasado ¿no?.

Pero entonces veía a Yuriko recostada en su regazo en la cabecera de la cama, con un piyama más grande que ella, y no pudo sino darle la razón… el Souichi que conocía, el hombre del que se había enamorado perdidamente sin fecha de caducidad y por el que había luchado todos esos años nunca, nunca, hubiese abandonado a su hija.

Tras meditar en profundidad todo lo que había sucedido, el ex-kohai había llegado a una conclusión con la que al fin estaba en paz: no solo seguía enamorado de su antiguo sempai sino que ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer lo imposible por permanecer con él y su hija a su lado, pasara lo que pasara no dejaría que Mariko siguiera haciéndoles daño. Ahora no era un muchacho recién graduado con un montón de inseguridades a su espalda; ahora, era un hombre hecho y derecho, adinerado y con un puesto de poder, seguro de sí mismo y de lo que quería: a Souichi y Yuriko para formar una familia.

**_¡Y LO QUERÍA TODO!_**

Quería ser feliz al lado de Souichi y Yuriko, quería trabajar para sostener su hogar al lado de sempai y para devolverle a su compañía todo lo bueno que le había dado, quería ser el cuñado de Kanako y Tomoe, quería la bendición de Souji para casarse con su hijo… lo quería todo.

Así que Morinaga decidió que esa noche comenzaría a trabajar por lo que quería. Acarició la cabecita de la hermosa niña a su lado y le preguntó:

—Ahora sí pequeño lirio ¿Momotaro está bien?...

**—oOo—**

— ¡No, no, no y no! ¡Es muy problemático Mariko!... ¡Con una paliza basta y sobra! ¡Y es mi última palabra!

Kasuke, en mitad de la sala, se dirigía en voz alta a la mujer sentada en el sofá, mientras esta imperturbable pasaba los canales de la televisión.

—Un asesinato es algo muy caro y complicado… eso sin contar con que él podría hacerse cargo de la niña y dejarnos a nosotros en paz… ¡¿no dices acaso que tu marido es un inútil y que no quieres a esa mocosa?!... ¡no entiendo por qué le odias tanto!... Ade-

— ¡Porque se atrevió a enfrentarme!…. ¡Y nadie excepto tú tiene ese derecho Kasuke!…. ¡Además! ¡¿Quieres que se salga con la suya luego que me golpeó así?! ¡¿Quieres sentar ese precedente con la mujer del jefe?!... ¡Quiero que ese marica sufra!

Kasuke se volteó incómodo dándole la espalda a su mujer. Hasta ese momento pensaba en Mariko como una chica linda aunque fuerte, pero ahora este asunto se le estaba saliendo de las manos y eso no le gustaba nada, sobretodo porque estaba descubriendo facetas de su novia de las que no sospechaba hasta ahora y que definitivamente no le atraían en lo absoluto. No le gustaba que lo presionaran y mucho menos que lo chantajearan emocionalmente, ¡eso no!

— ¡No Mariko! Es mi última palabra en este asunto. Con una paliza y un tiempo en prisión bastará. ¡¿No ves acaso que pagará en prisión el haberte lastimado cuando fue él el que terminó en el hospital?! Además puedes quedarte con tu hija, o si no lo deseas deja que él la conserve… creo que será lo mejor habida cuenta de cómo te expresas sobre ella.— El hombre encolerizado, tomó con resolución su chaqueta mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

— ¡Claro, eso si quieres tener mi apoyo en este juicio y quieres seguir a mi lado…!— dijo antes de salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un portazo, por lo que no alcanzó a ver el rostro colérico de la mujer aun sentada en el sofá y con los puños apretados por la furia.

**—oOo—**

Las luces de la gran ciudad de Tokyo se extendían majestuosamente a lo lejos, difuminando la oscuridad de la noche.

—La vista de la ciudad desde aquí es tan hermosa. Tal y como me lo habías dicho Ryu-kun— comentaba Kanako mientras su novio la acunaba en sus brazos desde atrás.

—Desde que me dijiste que tu hermano vivía acá, tenía muchísimas ganas que vinieras a mi apartamento para cenar y mostrártela. Lástima que haya tenido que suceder algo tan terrible para poder estar esta noche contigo aquí mi amor— respondió Ryu mientras besaba castamente la cabeza de su chica.

— ¿Y ahora qué Ryu? Tengo miedo… tengo miedo de Mariko. Esa mujer odia a mi hermano y también odia a Yuriko, su propia hija… gracias a esa bruja mi hermano se alejó de nosotros… oniisan puede ser muy tirano, pero tiene un gran corazón y para él siempre estará antes su familia y las personas que quiere… ¿qué pasará con Yuriko si mi oniisan termina en prisión? ¿Qué pasará si esa mujer nos quita a mi sobrinita para maltratarla?... y estoy segura que de eso se aprovechó esa desgraciada, probablemente lo amenazó con quitarle a Yuriko o hacerle daño a ella o incluso a nosotros o a Morinaga-niisan…

Ryu podía casi palpar la tristeza que rodeaba a su siempre alegre chica y no pudo evitar entristecerse también, provocando que aumentara sin querer la fuerza del abrazo sobre ella. Quería protegerla de todo aquello que pudiera hacerle daño y por sobre todo quería verla feliz a su lado.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, advirtió que había algo de todo lo que ella le había dicho que no encajaba. Su mente amodorrada por el cansancio pero entrenada por años y años de análisis y juicios clínicos hizo un clic.

—Kana-chan, ¿qué interés tendría Mariko en hacerle daño a Morinaga-san?...

Su novia suspiró agotada antes de responderle con un besito en la nariz.

—Es una historia larga mi vida, pero te prometo que te lo diré con lujo de detalles en los próximos días…

**—oOo—**

—...Como no tenían hijos, decidieron adoptarla muy felices y la llamaron 'Himeko', porque habia nacido de un melón. Pronto ella creció y llegó a ser una niña preciosa y finalmente una hermosa doncella. Era tan inteligente y tenia tal maestría tejiendo que el rumor llegó al Señor del país que envió a sus hombres a buscarla...

Morinaga hizo una pausa para pasar la hoja y de paso darse cuenta si Yuriko se había dormido escuchando el cuento.

Nada más alejado de la realidad. La niña lo miraba en perfecto silencio, algo que otra vez lo puso nervioso sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Eeehh… Yu-chan… ¿sucede algo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?— preguntó el joven mientras se tocaba el rostro dudando si algún resto de la cena se le había quedado pegado, haciendo que Yuriko se llevara las manos a la boca mientras se reía por lo bajo de buena gana. Morinaga se sorprendió pues era la primera vez que la niña demostraba algo más que tristeza cansancio o ira.

—No, Tetsuh… Morinaga-san… pensaba en algo que me había dicho mi otôsan –dijo la niña conteniéndose a duras penas para no llamarle por el mismo nombre que su padre usaba. El hombre, que se había dado cuenta del traspié, se quedó callado un momento antes de hacer la pregunta que daba vueltas en su cabeza desde el momento en que la niña había aceptado su amistad.

— ¿Yu-chan qué te ha dicho tu otôsan sobre mí?...

* * *

**N/A: **Como siempre quiero agradecer por su apoyo a todos mis lectores y pedirles nuevamente disculpas por la larga espera. Que sepan que todos sus comentarios son un gran motivo para continuar escribiendo con gran alegría.

También pido disculpas por cualquier error en el capítulo, si lo encuentran por favor háganmelo saber. Un abrazo a todos y todas.

q(^_^)p

_No puedo creer que hayan pasado ya ocho meses Robert… te extraño._


	11. Un reencuentro y una confesión

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia está basada en el manga Koi Suru Boukun, cuya propiedad intelectual pertenece a la gran sensei Hinako Takanaga.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Un Reencuentro y una Confesión**

Cuando su novio cerró la puerta tras de sí, Mariko que hervía por dentro de la ira, demoró varios minutos con la mirada perdida en la pantalla de televisión. Luego se levantó del sofá silenciosamente dirigiendo sus pasos a la cocina, donde abrió un paquete nuevo de cigarrillos mentolados y se puso a fumar tranquilamente apoyada contra la encimera, mientras depositaba la ceniza en el cenicero de cerámica a su lado.

Sin embargo a pesar de la discusión que acababa de tener con Kasuke, tenía que aceptar que hasta ahora todo había salido bastante bien. El idiota de su marido estaba en el hospital y ya un juez le había dictado cargos en su contra por intento de homicidio, esa mañana había llegado la notificación y era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que le llegara a él; la bastarda de su hija no la molestaría por un tiempo mientras no se decidiera la custodia parental; ahora veía a Kasuke casi a diario, quien además de tratarla como una reina también le apoyaba con toda la infraestructura de su organización.

Sin embargo sentía que no era suficiente. Incluso para ella era sumamente difícil el explicarse el porqué del odio tan grande contra Souichi y por extensión contra la niña que ambos habían concebido, pero así era. Al principio era asco, pero desde que había perdido todo por lo que había luchado en la vida, la rabia había dado paso a un odio mortal, tanto que sentía que iba a explotar de solo pensar en que ellos eran felices y ella no.

—¡Maldita sea Souichi! ¡Deberías haber muerto junto con tu engendro ese día! –gritó lanzando el cenicero, que se rompió contra la nevera dejando una marca en ella.

A Mariko le tomó unos buenos minutos normalizar su respiración, jadeante por el ataque por la rabia. Una vez que lo hizo, recogió lo mejor que pudo los residuos de las colillas usadas y pedazos de cenicero en el piso de la cocina.

—Tendré que limpiar todo bien, Kosu-kun dijo que vendría a cenar —pensó con resignación, ya que cocinar era algo que no estaba acostumbrada a hacer, porque era Souchi el que siempre lo hacía.

Pensó en varias alternativas para hacerle daño, pero por el momento no podía tocar a Souichi. Kosuke había sido muy claro en eso.

—¡Demonios! —pensó con rabia mientras paseaba la sala del apartamento pensando en la situación que tenía frente a sí.

De pronto, se detuvo en seco, mientras una sonrisa perversa se formaba involuntariamente en su rostro. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala acariciando la idea en su mente, para acto seguido buscar en el directorio de su móvil un número de teléfono.

—Kosuke me dijo que dejara en paz al homosexual frustrado de mi marido… nunca me dijo nada sobre el engendro… seguro que si algo le pasa a su "Lirio" el idiota sufrirá incluso más… —pensó riendo por lo bajo mientras escuchaba un "Moshi-moshi" pronunciado con voz masculina al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Hey Habu-kun… sí, ya un tiempo que no hablábamos… ¿Todavía estás interesado en que nos veamos y tengamos otro round como la vez pasada?...

**—o0o—**

_"…_

_Era un día de otoño como cualquier otro, excepto porque Yuriko había comenzado a ir al jardín de infantes hacia un poco más de una semana ¡y ya tenía una amiga!_

_Ebi Akiomi, tenía dos meses menos que ella, el cabello negro como el azabache, le gustaba el color rosa y hablaba hasta por los codos._

_Pero a diferencia de los otros niños, Akiomi siempre compartía su bento con Yuriko a la hora del almuerzo y no se había burlado de ella desde el primer día por tener el cabello rubio y los ojos claros. Eran inseparables y muy pronto el padre de su nueva amiga, invitó a Yuriko y su familia a pasar una tarde con ellos._

_Ebi-san, el padre de Akiomi, era viudo. Vivía solo con su hija desde que había muerto la madre de la pequeña, seis meses atrás en un desafortunado accidente de tránsito. La muerte de su esposa era muy reciente y difícil de superar, pero aun así se esforzaba por trabajar día a día para que su pequeña saliera adelante._

_Así que ahora Yuriko iba caminando por la calle tomada de la mano con su padre, rumbo al apartamento de su única amiga hasta el momento. Iba feliz porque su padre le había comprado unas hermosas coletas para el cabello y quería lucirlas frente a Akiomi._

_—Otôsan… papi… ¿Tú crees que me veo bonita? —preguntó tímidamente la niña, rompiendo así el confortable silencio del paseo solo roto por el ruido de los pasos de su padre y ella._

_Su padre se detuvo y se volteó a verla con una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro cansado. Luego volvió a fijar su vista en el camino frente a ellos y continuó con la caminata, esbozando una leve sonrisa dirigida a su hija mientras con su mano le acariciaba cariñosamente el rostro._

_—Mi pequeña tú no solo eres bonita, sino que realmente eres hermosa… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Yuriko se mordió con fuerza el labio para no dejar caer ninguna lágrima y fijó la vista en sus pies. Aunque tenía pocos años, ya notaba a la perfección la enorme tristeza que embargaba a su padre cada vez que la veía llorar o ponerse triste._

_—Es que… mis compañeritos de la escuela… dicen que soy fea porque tengo la piel pálida como la panza de una rana y mi pelo se parece a la paja de una escoba… —musitó quedamente con voz temblorosa, aun con la esperanza que su padre no lo notara._

_—Y… el otro día… ookasan dijo… mami dijo…_

_No fue sino hasta que su padre paró en seco y la arropó entre sus brazos, que Yuriko se dio cuenta que tenía el rostro mojado por el llanto._

_—Ella se enojó… fue mi culpa… la desperté de la siesta…_

_Su padre no dijo nada más en ese momento, solo la abrazó en silencio hasta que vio que su niña se había calmado un poco._

_—Shhhh… ya, ya mi lirio… shhh… todo está bien… mírame… dime qué te dijo okaasan_

_—Ma-… ma-… mami… me di-… dijo que… yo… yo era… u- u- u-na bas- bastarda…_

_Su padre sólo tardó unos instantes en responderle, concentrado como estaba en abrazarla mientras la calmaba acariciándole con delicadeza el cabello antes de llevarla hasta una banca cercana y sentarla en su regazo._

_Allí, con cuidado le tomó el rostro por la barbilla levantando el pequeño rostro mojado por las lágrimas hasta que mirara el suyo._

_—Yuriko… mi lirio… mi amor… deja de llorar y escúchame… Lo que dicen esos niños no es cierto, porque tú no eres fea, tú eres una de las niñas más hermosas de la escuela, así que si dicen lo contrario están mintiendo…_

_La niña, cuyo llanto iba cediendo poco a poco, asintió con la cabeza suavemente._

_—Y en cuanto a lo que dijo tu madre… —continuó su padre, suspirando pesadamente con desánimo —lo que te dijo estuvo mal… Intentaré hablar con ella pero, si vuelve a suceder, que sepas que tampoco es cierto… y si vuelve a suceder tienes que avisarme ¿vale?..._

_—Sí papito… vale… —respondió la niña ya con más animo, mientras su padre le secaba el rostro con delicadeza._

_—¡Ahora!... —continuó el hombre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –vamos a comer a casa de Akiomi-chan, que nos han invitado a comer y tengo hambre. Además su papá me dijo por teléfono que te tendría tu plato favorito…_

_—Sí papito… vale… —respondió la niña ya con más animo, mientras su padre le secaba el rostro._

_…"_

**—oOo—**

Kanako había aprovechado que Morinaga estaba cuidando a Yuriko para llamar a su tía Matsuda-san y comentarle las buenas nuevas de la evolución de Souichi, así como informarle de algunos de los pormenores sobre el juicio que se avecinaba.

Una vez terminó la llamada se dirigió a su habitación para continuar con el cuidado de su sobrina. Era hora de intentar descansar, porque si ese día había sido largo, el siguiente se adivinaba interminable con todos los preparativos que había que hacer.

Sin embargo cuando llegó allí escuchó a través de la puerta la vocecita de Yuriko, que hablaba acompasadamente dirigiéndose al amigo de su hermano. Iba a abrir la puerta, pero su sexto sentido le indicó que era mejor que la plática entre esos dos terminara, al fin y al cabo tendrían que entenderse muy bien en el futuro una vez que toda esta pesadilla terminara.

—¿De qué estarán hablando? —se preguntó con curiosidad mientras se recostaba agotada contra la puerta de la habitación, ahogando un bostezo con su boca.

**—oOo—**

—Esa tarde la pasamos muy bien en la casa de Akiomi —… continuó Yuriko con el relato mientras sentía como los brazos del hombre a su lado la consolaban en silencio con caricias a su cabeza al mismo tiempo que la acunaba contra él, justo como su padre lo hacía.

"…

_Como lo había prometido, Ebi-san había preparado un rico atún en salsa teriyaki con arroz, la comida favorita de Yuriko. Y de postre, helados de té verde y canela._

_Luego de comer, Akiomi invitó a su amiga a jugar en su habitación, que estaba lleno de juegos y juguetes. Así pasaron toda la tarde mientras que sus padres se entretenían en la sala fumando y tomando algo de sake al tiempo que charlaban sobre sus trabajos, ya que el padre de Akiomi era el responsable principal del laboratorio químico de una gran empresa de cosméticos con plantas en todo el país, entretanto que Souichi era en esos momentos profesor asistente en una investigación sobre el uso de sustancias varias provenientes de distintas plantas tropicales para reparación de tejidos epidérmicos por quemaduras._

_El tiempo pasó rápidamente sin que lo notaran hasta que se hizo tarde. Pero Yuriko estaba tan emocionada jugando a las muñecas con su amiguita que no reparó ni en que su padre había ido a buscarla ya unas dos veces ni en las miradas impacientes que este le daba, señal de que debían irse, aunque en ningún momento interrumpiera el juego de las dos niñas._

_Fue en cambio Ebi-san quien les hizo caer en cuenta de que ya era tarde._

_—Akio-chan hija…ya es hora de ir recogiendo los juguetes. Tatsumi-san y Yuriko-chan deben tomar el tren para volver a casa. Mira que tenían que irse a más tardar a las 6:30 p.m. y ya son pasadas las 7:00 p.m. —dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la cocina._

_—Serviré el té y las galletas Tatsumi-san, así podrán esperar con más calma mientras llegan a casa para cenar con su esposa. ¡No es justo hacerla esperar con la comida servida! –apuntó cálidamente el hombre._

_El aludido le dio las gracias mientras esbozaba una sonrisa forzada, al tiempo que movía nerviosamente sus manos en el regazo en un intento frustrado de calmar la zozobra que sentía en esos momentos._

_Una vez más, las niñas se robaron la velada al amenizar la merienda con una pequeña canción que habían aprendido ese día en la escuela._

_Yuriko, que estaba feliz como hacía tiempo no le sucedía, casi inicia una rabieta cuando su padre declinó amablemente la propuesta del padre de Akiomi para que ella pasara la noche con ellos. Pero una sola mirada al rostro de su padre la detuvo en seco. La expresión era una que la niña conocía muy bien, una que gritaba en silencio que habría problemas con su okaasan._

_Imperceptiblemente a los ojos de los demás, más no a los de su padre que lo notó de inmediato y la cargó entre sus brazos, Yuriko comenzó a temblar y tartamudear._

_Ebi-san notó con sorpresa el cambio de ánimo en la niña y su padre cuando estos se despidieron, pero se guardó de comentar nada al respecto por respeto a sus huéspedes._

_El viaje de regreso transcurrió en un pesado silencio. Y no fue porque el hombre de cabello largo no intentara romperlo para conversar con la pequeña, sino porque ella se había encerrado en sí misma y solo respondía con monosílabos._

_Cuando llegaron a la puerta del pequeño apartamento, lo único que le dijo su padre antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura fue: _

_—Mi amor, ya sabes qué hacer si papi y mami discuten ¿sí?_

_Cuando la niña asintió silenciosamente con la mirada clavada en el piso y apretando su mochila contra sí, su padre abrió suavemente la puerta saludando brevemente al entrar._

_—Estamos en casa…_

_La oscuridad y el silencio fueran las únicas respuestas que obtuvo al saludo, hasta que pasaron el recibidor y de pronto las luces se encendieron. Yuriko sintió como todos los vellos de su nuca se erizaron cuando vio a su madre sentada en el sofá de la sala con una expresión siniestra en su rostro y un vaso de licor en su mano._

_—Adivina quién llegó a casa hace una hora sin que tuviera la comida servida… QUERIDOOO…_

_Yuriko, escondida tras las piernas de su padre, escuchó como este tragaba en seco antes de contestarle a su madre._

_—Pero Mariko-chan… recuerda que me dijiste que comerías fuera por la visita a la amiga de Yuri-chan y su padre… además…_

_—¡COMERÍA FUERA Y UNA POLLA!... ¡Eres un homobaka y seguramente estabas intentando ligarte a ese hombre! ¡¿Y cómo que esta bastarda está por encima de mí?!..._

_Cuando su padre también comenzó a gritar, Yuriko empezó a llorar angustiada._

_—¡Suficiente Mariko!... ¡Me importa un comino la forma en que te dirijes a mí pero no vuelvas a llamar así a nuestra hija!... ¡Porque si hay una bastarda aquí, esa definitivamente eres tú!... y si quieres comida, en la nevera está la que no te comiste ayer… ¡Caliéntala y déjanos en paz!_

_Con gesto decidido, su padre tomó a Yuriko en brazos dirigiéndose a la habitación de ella, donde la bañó y la vistió con presteza para ir a la cama. Sin embargo, aunque había dejado de llorar, la ansiedad no dejaba que la niña conciliara el sueño horas después de la pelea._

_Su padre como siempre, no la regañó y con un suspiro dejó el libro de cuentos en sus manos para ir a la cocina en busca de un vaso de leche caliente con unas deliciosas galletas de chocolate, que sabía le gustaban a ella._

_Yuriko estaba entretenida mirando las ilustraciones cuando escuchó los primeros gritos y golpes._

_Atemorizada, se metió debajo de las mantas haciéndose la dormida, rogando para que su padre estuviera bien y su madre no decidiera venir a buscarla._

_El grado de terror era tal, que cuando la discusión cesó y minutos después escuchó girarse el pomo de la puerta, Yuriko no osó pestañear y mucho menos salir de su escondite debajo de las mantas por miedo a que fuera su madre._

_Pero cuando sintió el suave roce de una caricia en su rostro, seguido del sonido de unos platos sobre su mesa de noche y de alguien entrando al baño de la habitación, comprendió que se trataba de su padre y que estaba a salvo._

_Ya más tranquila, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Pensaba esperar ahí a su padre, pero Yuriko encontró que quería profundamente que este la abrazara y la consolara como siempre lo hacía. Así que se puso de pie y descalza y en silencio se dirigió al baño, en el que resonaba el ruido que hacía el agua al salir del grifo del lavamanos._

_Cuando abrió la puerta sigilosamente, su padre estaba sentado de espaldas a ella en el piso del baño, mirando una vieja fotografía que sostenía entre sus brazos, mientras gruesos lagrimones corrían en silencio por sus mejillas en una de las cuales se veía las marcas de un verdugón reciente, compitiendo por el territorio con la sangre que salía en menor cantidad por su nariz._

_—Tetsuhiro… mi amor, te extraño…—musitó quedamente en medio del llanto._

_Tan ensimismado estaba, que solo se dio cuenta que su pequeña estaba allí con él cuando sintió como lo abrazaba y lo cubría a besos. Cuando ambos se calmaron y Souichi limpió su rostro y también el de su niña que se había manchado un poco con su sangre, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación donde le dio la leche y las galletas. _

_A ese ritmo ninguno de los dos dormiría esa noche, pensó Yuriko mientras veía como su padre se ponía la pijama que mantenía en su habitación para cuando dormía con ella, cosa que últimamente era casi cada día._

_—Papi… ¿Quién es ese chico que aparecía en la foto?... Tetsuhiro... —preguntó Yuriko con curiosidad._

_Su padre, que se encontraba en el proceso de peinarle su larga cabellera, se detuvo un momento antes de suspirar y responderle con una mirada melancólica en su rostro._

_ —Él… él era mi kohai cuando era estudiante en la universidad, pequeña… una persona muy especial… ojalá algún día lo conozcas…_

_—¿Kohai?... ¿Qué es eso papi?—... la niña preguntó intrigada, cuando de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos— ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo sé papi!... ¡Kohai significa novio!_

_…"_

—Mi papi se puso muy rojo después de eso y me dijo que eso no era así… que kohai era otra cosa distinta a novio… pero es que en las novelas que a veces veía ookasan cuando llegaba antes que otoosan, el chico siempre le decía a su kohai, que era su novia, lo mismo que mi padre a esa foto… —Yuriko se sorprendió cuando escuchó los esfuerzos ingentes que hacía su acompañante para no echarse a reír a carcajadas, sin mucho éxito.

—Morinaga-san… ¿dije algo que no debía?...

—No Yuri-chan… me has dicho justo lo que necesitaba escuchar… gracias —respondió Tetsuhiro risueño dándole un suave beso en la frente.

Sin que los dos ocupantes de la habitación lo supieran, Kanako reía al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, al otro lado de la puerta.

**—oOo—**

Al día siguiente todos se prepararon para llevar a cabo desde temprano las tareas que les habían encomendado, ya que esa misma tarde después que pasara a planta, sería la primera entrevista de Minami-sensei con Souichi. Ryu salió con Tanako para el hospital, ya que esa mañana trasladaban a Souichi a una habitación de planta individual gracias a las influencias del cirujano, equipada para recibir un grupo numeroso de visitas al mismo tiempo. Unas horas después Tomoe, Kurokawa e Isogai partieron para recibir a Matsuda-san y Souji-san en el aeropuerto, ya que ambos llegaban casi al mismo tiempo.

Cuando entraron a la UCI, Ryu entró a la reunión del servicio donde se discutía la evolución clínica y las órdenes de todos los pacientes, incluyendo su cuñado. Mientras tanto, Kanako se puso la ropa especial de la unidad y entró al box de su hermano, que aun dormía.

Más allá de los primeros auxilios Kanako no sabía nada más de medicina, pero podía darse cuenta que su hermano lucía más tranquilo que la primera vez que había estado a su lado a pesar que se notaba que aun le costaba respirar y aun necesitaba una máscara con Oxígeno. Aun tenía el tubo que salía de su tórax y evacuaba sangre por él, pero ya no tenía muchos de los otros que había visto el día de ayer. El yeso del brazo derecho estaba fijado en un soporte pegado a la pared, que lo mantenía elevado para evitar que se hinchara. Lo único que no cambiaba era la miríada de vendajes sobre su torso, algunos manchados de sangre fresca, producto de las dolorosas heridas que le había hecho esa mujer.

En ese momento, Kanako nuevamente se encontró luchando para evitar que el odio y la ira, pasiones desconocidas para ella hasta entonces, ganaran terreno en su corazón. Las ansias de hacerle daño a su cuñada eran tales, que lo único que la detenía de ir a una tienda deportiva, comprar un bate de beisbol o un palo de golf e ir a buscarla para darle su merecido, era el hecho que tenía la certeza que eso empeoraría la situación de su hermano y que ni el resto de la familia ni su novio lo aprobarían. Así que por el bien de su niisan, se obligó a calmarse lo suficiente para permanecer un día más acompañándolo.

—Mañana será otro día… un día a la vez… cálmate Kanako —suspiró mientras intentaba aliviar un poco la jaqueca producida por el estrés y las pocas horas de sueño, masajeándose la sien con la mano.

Justo cuando estaba colocando la silla al lado de la cama, Souichi se despertó. Su mirada estuvo perdida por unos pocos segundos antes de reconocer dónde se encontraba, para luego fijarla en su hermana.

—¿Kanako? —musitó con voz ronca. La joven suspiró nuevamente intentando calmarse. Ryu le había comentado que su hermano tendría la voz así por varios días, debido a la intubación de urgencias que había tenido que hacerse para salvarle la vida.

—Buenos días niisan. Veo que ya te has despertado y eso es bueno porque en unos minutos te trasladarán a una habitación fuera de cuidados intensivos donde desayunarás. ¡Será genial niisan! ¡Ya verás! —bromeó Kanako con la esperanza de alegrar en algo el día a su hermano, que no respondió nada en ese momento y sólo volteó su rostro inexpresivo, hacia la pared.

El silencio se prolongó por varios minutos y la joven, que había comenzado a preocuparse por el mutismo de su hermano, estaba tan concentrada preguntándose si había dicho algo inapropiado que lo perturbara que casi no escuchó el susurro que salió de los labios de él.

—… ri-chan?... —La joven se sorprendió al escucharlo.

—Lo siento niisan, no te escuché. Por favor repite lo que has dicho…

—… crees que… que pue-… que pueda ver a mi lirio antes… antes que Mari- Mariko se…se… la… lle-… lleve…

Kanako parpadeó un par de veces hasta que reconoció lo que sucedía y su corazón se encogió de dolor.

Su hermano mayor, el hombre al que siempre recurrían Tomoe y ella en busca de fuerza, el chico gentil que los regañaba y aconsejaba cuando pensaba que estaban perdiendo el camino, el tirano de voluntad de hierro, estaba llorando frente a su hermanita pequeña.

Kanako hizo entonces lo único que podía hacer en ese momento por él y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras ambos se deshacían en llanto.

**—oOo—**

En el aeropuerto de Narita, Tomoe, Kurokawa e Isogai esperaban a Souiji cuyo vuelo tenía un retraso de un par de horas y a Matsuda-san cuyo vuelo llegaba en una hora. Todos tenían signos de fatiga, que se traducían en grandes bolsas bajo los ojos, bostezos frecuentes y en que el más joven de los tres se había quedado profundamente dormido, acunado por los fuertes brazos de su esposo que a su vez dormitaba en la silla.

Mientras tanto Isogai, cuya laptop estaba sobre su regazo, tecleaba con lentitud un informe que debía entregar ese día. Había pedido unos días de permiso pero su jefe no se los había dado; a cambio le había puesto teletrabajo para terminar una serie de proyectos cuyas fechas límites de entrega estaban bastante cerca.

El día sería largo. No solo tendrían que dejar instalados al padre y la tía de Souichi en el apartamento de Ryu, donde los esperaban Morinaga y la pequeña Yuriko, sino que después de comer debían dirigirse todos al hospital donde el tirano ya estaría en una habitación individual. Posteriormente tendrían una primera reunión con la abogada que lo defendería en el juicio, que luego de entrevistarse con Isogai y escuchar lo que este tenía para decirle sobre lo que sabía y la actitud de uno de los detectives, había considerado prudente escuchar de primera mano la versión de los hechos de Souichi antes que lo hicieran los detectives, que ya tenían programada una visita para el día siguiente.

Unas horas después, distribuidos en dos taxis, todos se dirigían al hospital. Allí los recibió Kanako que les explicó cómo iría la visita para no cansar ni alterar a Souichi.

Como lo habían acordado, primero entraron Matsuda-san y Souji-san. La tía Matsuda lloró de la emoción al ver a su sobrino herido pero vivo y Souiji no dejaba de abrazarlo y darle besos como si fuera un niño pequeño, cosa que aunque avergonzaba a Souichi también le tranquilizaba, especialmente después que Matsuda le trajera una de sus antiguas pijamas.

Luego Tomoe, Kurokawa-san e Isogai entraron a la habitación con cautela, por si acaso a Souichi se le ocurría ahorcar a su cuñado con los tubos de venoclisis. Pero Souichi los sorprendió cuando los abrazó a los tres, sin que trascendiera ni un solo atisbo del mal carácter con que siempre trataba a su cuñado.

Por último entraría Morinaga, que se había quedado cuidando a Yuriko hasta cuando pudiera dejar a la niña al cuidado de Matsuda-san y le tocara su turno para ver a su antiguo sempai.

**—oOo—**

—Ahora oniisan... como Ryu acaba de decir lo peor ha pasado y solo queda que te recuperes para hacer frente a la denuncia que ha puesto Mariko —continuó Kanako con un suspiro.

—Toda la familia estará contigo hijo —secundó Souji a Kanako.

—Pero viejo, me da pena que todos han dejado tirados sus asuntos para venir a verme… muchas gracias pero con la ayuda de Isogai, que sí vive acá, creo que yo y Yuriko estaremos bien —Souchi bajó la vista avergonzado mientras jugaba compulsivamente con la bata de hospital utilizando la mano sana.

—¡Pamplinas hijo! Tú tienes que recuperarte de tus heridas y alguien tendrá que cuidar de ti y de Yuriko. Tomoe va a ayudar con lo que sabe de informática y ya ha pedido vacaciones adelantadas en el trabajo. Kurokawa-san estará por diez días más y junto con Isogai-san estarán al pendiente de lo que pida la abogada. Matsuda-san y yo también estaremos acá contigo y junto con Kanako nos turnaremos para cuidar de mi nieta. Además Mor-

—Lo que quiere decir otôsan —dijo Kanako interrumpiendo a su padre antes que este hablara más de la cuenta—, es que ahora todos tenemos cosas que hacer y que habrá otra persona además de la familia cercana que vendrá a cuidarte… alguien que ha estado ayudando no solo con la búsqueda de evidencia para ayudarte, sino también cuidando a la pequeña Yuriko… —finalizó Kanako mientras salía de la habitación un par de segundos, para volver tomando de la mano a Morinaga, plantándolo frente a su hermano.

—A qué te refieres Kanak-

Souichi que había desviado la mirada momentáneamente hacia la televisión, sintió como la respiración se detuvo en su pecho cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

No podía ser posible. Frente a él se encontraba la única persona que no esperaba volver a ver en su vida, la única persona dueña de su corazón.

Morinaga también lo veía con ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, mientras daba un paso adelante para entregarle un voluminoso libro de Toxicología encuadernado en pasta dura.

—Sempai… que bueno volver a verte… aquí… aquí tienes la última edición de tu autor favorito… por favor, acéptala.

No fue sino hasta que la falta de aire le obligó nuevamente a respirar, que Souichi se dio cuenta que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin control. Al mirar a su alrededor y caer en cuenta de todas las miradas expectantes de su familia, el hombre de pelo largo que temblaba como una hoja, se ruborizó hasta las orejas y apretó el puño con el libro en su mano. Y entonces pasó lo inesperado.

—¡MOOOO…! ¡RIIII…! ¡NAAAA…! ¡GAAAA!—

La reacción de Souichi aunque repentina, no sorprendió en lo más mínimo a los Tatsumi ni a Isogai, ya acostumbrados al carácter explosivo de Souichi. Pero este no era el caso de Ryu, que salió despavorido a asistir a Morinaga cuando este cayó al suelo con un gran chichón en la frente, producto del golpe con el libro que momentos antes le había regalado a su amado.

Era obvio para todos los que le conocían, que era difícil para Souichi superar años y años de condicionamiento, para desgracia del chico de cabellos negros que se quejaba por lo bajo mientras se frotaba la zona donde había recibido el golpe. Entretanto Matsuda-san y Kanako calmaban al hombre de cabellos rubios que aun hiperventilaba debido al ataque de ira y sorpresa.

Aunque se esperaba una reacción así de su antigua pareja, Tetsuhiro no se esperaba que esta fuera tan poderosa y así se lo hizo saber.

—¡Pero sempai ¿porqué me pegas?!... –lloriqueó mientras sostenía la bolsa de hielo que le había pasado Ryu.

—Te dije… —respondió Souichi con los ojos anegados por las lágrimas— te dije que no me buscaras más… ¿No sabes que ella puede destruir tu reputación?... si lo hace no habrá servido de nada que me alejara de ti… te amo y no iba a dejar que esa desgraciada te hiciera daño…

* * *

**N/A: **Como siempre quiero agradecer por su apoyo a todos mis lectores. Quiero que sepan que todos sus comentarios son para mí motivo de gran alegría y un aliciente para continuar escribiendo.

También pido disculpas por cualquier error en el capítulo, si lo encuentran por favor háganmelo saber. Un abrazo a todos y todas.

q(^_^)p

_No puedo creer que hayan pasado ya nueve meses Robert… te extraño._


	12. Omake 1 — Ecos del Pasado

**Disclaimer: **"Koisuru Boukun" es propiedad intelectual de la gran sensei Hinako Takanaga... y mi inspiración para esta historia.

Hola a todos mis lectores,

Quería disculparme por procrastinar y no actualizar como me lo había propuesto. A quien tienen que darle las gracias por este capítulo es a la bella Naomí Soto, porque gracias a ella y una fabulosa apuesta me propuse y logré sacar el tiempo necesario para escribir este capítulo extra, que para entenderlo deben haber leído el capítulo 5 de esta historia ("Despertares y Pesadillas").

Así que, gracias Naomi por el puntapié… ¡Digo!... estímulo, para la escritura de este capítulo. Espero disfrutar en los siguientes días de una hermosa actualización de alguna de tus fabulosas historias y luego de alguna de las fabulosas historias de Erika.

;)

Y ahora sin más…

* * *

**Omake 1 — Ecos del pasado**

Souichi nunca supo qué lo despertó esa noche. Solo la vaga sensación que algo no estaba bien, que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

No hubo ningún ruido, ni un mal presentimiento ni una pesadilla que le alertara o le advirtiera. Era una noche como cualquier otra y la casa estaba silenciosa y oscura, mientras sus ocupantes dormían plácidamente.

Ya despierto, Souichi se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos, liberándose así de los últimos vestigios del sueño. A su lado estaba su libro de cuentos preferido y en la otra cama que ocupaba la habitación, su hermanito Tomoe a la sazón de cuatro años, roncaba suavemente con su osito de peluche abrazado a su pecho.

Souichi lo observó con cuidado unos instantes antes de levantarse y arroparlo con cariño, sin que Tomoe se inmutara en lo más mínimo, excepto para darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo.

Sin embargo la sensación de desasosiego que lo embargaba cada noche pero mejoraba con ese pequeño gesto, no se fue. Sin tener más nada que hacer que intentar volver a dormir, se sentó en su cama recordando los acontecimientos más recientes en su vida…

—o0o—

_…Hacía solo un par de horas que su otoosan había vuelto con su okaasan del hospital, cargando un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Una linda bebé a la que llamaron Kanako._

_—¡Ay pero qué linda tu niña Hana-chan!— musitó su tía con una amplia sonrisa mientras acariciaba en la cabecita a la recién nacida y levantaba a su sobrino Tomoe para que también la conociese. Souichi al otro lado de la cama, estudiaba con el ceño fruncido a la recién llegada. No quería reconocerlo, pero estaba celoso otra vez de un bebé que le robaría la atención de sus padres, algo que ya le había pasado con Tomoe cuatro años atrás._

_—¿Tendremos que ponerle una peluca a la bebé tía Matsuda?... está calva y fea…—preguntó en un susurro Tomoe haciendo un puchero, luego de ver a su hermana por primera vez._

_Todos estallaron en una sonora carcajada al escuchar la ocurrencia del hasta ese momento, más pequeño de los Tatsumi, que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se subía a la cama y se acurrucaba al lado de su madre._

_—¡No la quiero! ¡Es fea y calva!... ¡Okaachan tu puedes devolverla y solo quedarte con oniisan y conmigo! ¿Sí mami?..._

_—¡Tomoe! ¡No molestes a mamá! –gritó exasperado su hermano mayor mientras intentaba bajarlo de la cama a lo que Tomoe se resistía. _

_Al ver la pequeña discusión entre hermanos, su madre le entregó la niña a Matsuda-san, que llevó a la niña fuera de la habitación. Luego los separó a él y a Tomoe, obligándoles a sentarse uno a cada lado de ella en la cama._

_—Sou-kun… Tomo-tan… quiero que me escuchen… –comenzó su madre, tomando un suspiro mientras les limpiaba con cariño las lágrimas._

_El mayor de los hermanos escuchó el suspiro y sintió una punzada en su pecho de culpa. Ella se escuchaba algo triste y a él no le gustaba sentir eso en su madre._

_—Ustedes dos son mis hijos hermosos y los amo y adoro con todo mi corazón… y Kanako-chan es mi otro hijo hermoso a quien también amo y adoro en mi corazón. Tengo espacio para los tres aquí…— dijo tocándose el pecho._

_—Además ustedes no han perdido importancia para mí ni para su padre… incluso la han ganado porque ahora AMBOS son hermanos mayores… AMBOS tienen que cuidar de su hermanita y ayudarnos…— prosiguió con una pequeña sonrisa._

_—Prométanme que se seguirán queriendo y cuidarán entre ustedes siempre…— terminó de hablar mientras los miraba seriamente, aunque no dejase de sonreírles con dulzura._

_Los niños asintieron mientras se limpiaban la cara con el dorso de sus manos y sorbían su nariz con sonidos entrecortados._

_—Ahora yo les daré un beso a cada uno y luego me ayudarán en la cocina mientras la tía Matsuda carga un rato a Kana-chan… ¿Les parece bien?_

_—¡Sí okaachan!... –respondió Tomoe riendo con entusiasmo mientras abrazaba a su madre. A su lado Souichi sólo asintió con la cabeza. Su madre le dio un beso a Tomoe en la mejilla, otro a Souichi en la frente y salió hacia la cocina…_

—o0o—

_Pasaron un par de meses en los que todo parecía ir bien luego que la tía Matsuda volviera a su casa con su esposo, luego de quedarse ayudando los primeros días a los atribulados padres que parecía que no daban abasto para atender las labores de casa, a los niños y encima el trabajo de la investigación entomológica que le habían encargado a Souji, algo de vital importancia para mantener su empleo y poder aspirar a un ascenso profesional._

_Además, estaba la casa que recién habían comprado y que estaba aun en obras, aunque esperaban mudarse ahí dentro de poco. Mientras tanto vivían en un pequeño apartamento no lejos de allí._

_Sin embargo, bajo la capa de aparente felicidad había algo que no dejaba en paz a Souichi, porque desde que su mamá había regresado con Kanako y luego que Matsuda-san se había marchado a casa, varias veces había encontrado a su madre llorando._

_¡Sí! su madre… la mujer hermosa y bien arreglada que siempre le obsequiaba con una linda sonrisa, la mujer que cantaba mientras hacía las labores del hogar, la mujer que lo recibía con un beso y un abrazo al llegar a casa para más tarde ayudarle con sus tareas del colegio, esa que le estaba enseñando sus primeros caracteres a Tomoe y la que les leía un cuento por las noches… ahora ya casi no hacía nada de eso._

_Poco a poco con el pasar de los días, Souichi veía como su madre se iba consumiendo. Su rostro cada vez estaba más pálido y ya poco comía con ellos, parecía que no tenía fuerzas para cuidar de ella misma y mucho menos para cuidar de sus hijos, así que Souichi empezó a pasar cada vez más tiempo con sus hermanos porque su madre no lo hacía. Solo parecía revivir en las noches cuando volvía su padre del trabajo aparentando un buen ánimo que no tenia, pero pasados un par de meses llegó el momento en que ni eso pudo hacer. _

_Esa fue la primera noche en que Souichi los escuchó discutir a gritos. Mientras su padre le rogaba que fueran al psiquiatra su madre no quería escuchar nada al respecto. Al final él ganó y al día siguiente pidió un permiso en su trabajo para llevar a su mujer al médico, que de inmediato prescribió un tratamiento y dio unas pautas de convivencia. El diagnóstico: depresión posparto._

_Nuevamente Matsuda San volvió para ayudar a la familia y la vida parecía que volvía a su cauce normal, nuevamente su madre sonreía. Pero las cosas cambiaron bruscamente un mes después, el día que su tía tuvo que marchar repentinamente porque su marido se accidentó en su coche y al día siguiente su padre se tuvo que marchar a una expedición a la selva de Sumatra, cuando el responsable de la misma no pudo acudir por problemas de salud._

_En quince días su padre no llamó ni una vez y su madre volvió a hundirse en la miseria dejando de cuidarse a sí misma y sus hijos, tanto que esta vez ni siquiera velaba por Kanako. El pequeño Souichi nuevamente volvió a cuidar de sus hermanos con lo poco que sabía de cocina, limpiar pañales, hacer teteros y ayudar en sus deberes a Tomoe._

_—Okasaan… come un poco de fruta que estaba a mitad de precio en el mercado… y mira, la dependienta en el konbini me regaló unas bolas de arroz por comprar la leche de Kana-chan…—Souichi le platicaba a su madre mientras la alimentaba pacientemente, después de darle un biberón a su hermanita y casi toda la fruta restante a su hermano_

_Aunque estaba orgulloso de poder ayudar a su madre y convertirse en el hombre de la casa cuando no estaba su padre Souiji, la carga emocional de no recibir el amor de su madre, la ausencia de su padre y la responsabilidad de cuidar de sus hermanos le estaban pasando factura, porque él también sonreía mucho menos, no le quedaba tiempo de hacer sus deberes y también se quedaba dormido en clases, ocasionando que un día por primera vez sus profesores lo regañaran y lo castigaran después de clases con deberes extras._

_—Tengo hambre…— pensó Souichi por enésima vez ese día mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía a casa desde el colegio. _

_Sólo había comido medio emparedado de queso con zumo de frutas ese día, al igual que el día anterior, el día antes de ese y todos los días desde que su padre se había marchado. Se dio cuenta que su ropa le iba quedando holgada pero no le importó porque primero estaban su mamá y sus hermanitos._

_Souichi había comenzado a comprar comida en el supermercado con lo que había ahorrado del estipendio que su padre le había dado para que comprara comida en el colegio por si su madre no pudiese preparar los bentos de Tomoe y él. Pensó en pedirle dinero a su madre, pero su madre solo lloraba y dormía, así que Souichi se las veía negras cada día para alimentar a todos los miembros de la familia con su estipendio._

_—Al menos mamá le habrá dado el biberón a Kanako, esta mañana lo dejé hecho y listo para calentar… y Tomoé habrá comido la merienda que les dan a los niños en la guardería –musitó para sí mientras hacía un rápido cálculo mental de su situación económica._

_—Mañana iré a limpiar el jardín de Takamura-san después de la escuela… con lo que me dé podré comprar comida para dos días… ¿cuándo volverá otoosan a casa?...—una lágrima corrió solitaria y silenciosa por su mejilla junto a su compañera al otro lado del rostro hasta reunirse en una sola al llegar al mentón. Se detuvo un momento y secó con decisión sus lagrimas antes de proseguir su camino. _

_Cuando la puerta de casa se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba. Su padre lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo._

_—¡Bienvenido a casa hijo! Tu padre los ha extrañado mucho… perdóname por no haber podido llamar todos estos días— entre sus brazos Souichi no decía nada aun. No podía creerlo— ¡Su padre estaba en casa! ¡Pronto su madre estaría bien! ¡Pronto todo estaría bien —pensó alborozadamente._

_—Okaasan está… Otoosan… Okaasan… —Su padre lo separó de sí y Souichi vio su rostro con más detalle. Se veía cansado y mucho, pero sus ojos brillaban de felicidad aunque existiese un punto de tristeza en ellos._

_—Ya vi a tu madre y ten por seguro que he vuelto para quedarme con ustedes hasta que mamá esté mejor. Tu madre me ha contado cómo te has portado y estoy orgulloso de ti Sou-kun. No te preocupes, ahora papá está en casa._

_Esa noche volvieron a comer juntos en la mesa y por un momento volvieron a ser una familia feliz._

_Sin embargo al día siguiente sus padres fueron juntos al médico, quien constató que su madre había empeorado y recomendó un período de internación para ajustar el tratamiento, pero su madre se negó y su padre no tuvo el corazón para obligar a su esposa a internarse. Así que firmaron el documento de renuncia y se dirigieron de vuelta a casa._

_Nuevamente esa noche sus padres discutieron, esta vez porque Souiji pretendía tomarse varios días de descanso para acompañar a su esposa y ella decía que no, porque podían llegar incluso a despedirlo de su puesto de trabajo por este motivo. Al final ella ganó…_

—o0o—

"_a tu hermana Kanako que debe estudiar y convertirse en una gran mujer para estar al mismo nivel que su futuro esposo…"_

—Así que a esto te referías con lo de Kanako madre…—pensó Souichi mientras miraba desde su ventana la interacción que tenía en el jardín del hospital entre su hermana y su doctor, recordando la "charla" que tuvo con su madre mientras estaba en cuidados intensivos. Ryu abrazaba a su hermana de forma protectora contra sí, mientras ambos vigilaban como Yuriko jugaba con un par de niñas algo mayores que ella.

Las comisuras de los labios de Souichi se curvaron involuntariamente en una sonrisa, divertido con el pensamiento que acababa de llegar a su mente.

—Me pregunto qué habrán planeado hacer Kanako y Yamato-sensei para contarme lo de su noviazgo y evitar que yo le ahorque…

—o0o—

_…La sensación de que algo no iba bien empeoró en vez de disminuir, así que Souichi se levantó de la cama y caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de sus padres. _

_Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su madre, que le leyera un cuento y volver a ser el único niño en sus brazos. _

_En medio del silencio de la noche, un ruido proveniente del baño llamó su atención. Sin pensarlo, Souichi caminó hasta allí y abrió lentamente la puerta._

_Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó en los brazos de su padre, había perdido su voz por el llanto y lo único que recordaba de la noche anterior era la mano fría de su madre que aun sostenía el frasco vacío de medicinas en el suelo del baño…_

—o0o—

—Mi sempai… ¿Cuál camisa prefieres ponerte hoy? –La pregunta, sobresaltó a Souichi, que estaba sentado en su cama de hospital. Tetsuhiro tenía frente a él dos camisas de corte informal pero a la vez de porte elegante, una azul claro y otra blanca a cuadros verdes, ambas con su talla.

Ambos estaban solos en la habitación, preparándolo todo para partir. Le habían dado el alta esa mañana y su familia estaba cumpliendo con distintas misiones ese día para que todo saliera bien. Pero el otro motivo para que nadie más estuviese con ellos, ahora Souichi podía aceptarlo sin tantos problemas, era que querían darles un poco de privacidad.

El cómo recordaba su pareja esas cosas a la perfección, era todavía un misterio para él. Pero cuando levantó la vista para tomar la camisa azul y vio a su vez la mirada que el otro le dedicaba subrepticiamente un solo pensamiento ocupó su mente.

—Hoy no me dejarán dormir…

El pensamiento y sus implicaciones, hizo que la sangre ocupara un sitio muy al sur de su cerebro y su rostro se sonrojara sospechosamente, algo que el otro notó inmediatamente.

Souchi sintió antes de ver, las manos de su novio acariciando su rostro enrojecido, así como su aliento ardiente sobre su cuello, susurrándole en frases cortas sus más íntimos deseos, provocando que se erizaran los cabellos de su nuca. Su cuerpo reaccionó con honestidad, como siempre lo había hecho y pronto sus labios se unieron en un beso cargado de placer y lujuria.

"_Veras Sou-kun, precisamente por negar tus sentimientos e involucrarte con esa bruja es que hemos llegado hasta acá... conmigo no tienes que negar nada, yo sé que lo amas al igual que él a ti... y por eso apruebo vuestra relación... dile a Tetsuhiro que desde ya es mi hijo y que le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por ti..."_

En el pasado hubiese preferido morir antes que admitir a sí mismo que lo amaba, mucho menos ante los demás. Pero eso había sido en el pasado, cuando todavía era alguien demasiado egoísta para su propio bien, cuando tenía miedo que el amor lo hiciese débil, cuando aun no era el padre de una hermosa niña.

—Después de todo sí tenías razón madre… —pensó Souichi fugazmente mientras Tetsuhiro lo acostaba en la cama.

* * *

**N/A:** Como siempre quiero agradecer por su apoyo a todos mis lectores. Quiero que sepan que todos sus comentarios son para mí motivo de gran alegría y un aliciente para continuar escribiendo.

También pido disculpas por cualquier error en el capítulo, si lo encuentran por favor háganme saber. Un abrazo a todos y todas.

d(^_^)b

PD: Esto va dedicado a mis hermanos… a los que han partido y a los que aun quedan.


	13. Una declaración de amor

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia está basada en el manga Koi Suru Boukun, cuya propiedad intelectual pertenece a la gran sensei Hinako Takanaga.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Una declaración de amor**

—… te amo y no iba a dejar que esa desgraciada te hiciera daño…

El silencio que siguió a la frase inundó súbitamente la habitación y el único sonido que aun se percibía era el pitido monótono de los aparatos de monitorización.

Aunque había declarado su amor a otro hombre, aun cuando su familia estaba a su alrededor, aunque estaba adolorido recuperándose de un ataque violento y despiadado, aunque estaba en una habitación de hospital… nada de eso parecía haberse registrado en la mente de Souichi.

Lo único que veía era el rostro de la persona amada, con la que había soñado incontable número de veces en los últimos cuatro años, cuyo recuerdo y amor junto al que le tenía a su pequeña Yuriko, le había dado fuerzas suficientes para sobrevivir día a día en el infierno de la convivencia con Mariko.

Alguien que había llegado a pensar que nunca más volvería a ver.

Pero aquí estaba frente a él, mirándolo con el mismo amor, la misma ternura, la misma admiración y el mismo deseo que cuando se le declaró seis años antes.

Pensamientos similares ocupaban la mente de Tetsuhiro, que había olvidado completamente el golpe en su cabeza, así como que estaba aun sentado en el piso.

«Me ama… no me ha olvidado… Souichi me ha dicho que me ama…», pensó embobado el hombre de ojos verdes mientras se arrodillaba frente a su amante, tomando entre sus manos su mano sana para ponerla en su pecho y acto seguido acariciar silenciosamente su rostro, secando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir. Sentía como si su pecho estuviera a punto de explotar de la emoción cuando su mano rozó por primera vez, luego de muchos años, la tersa piel del rostro de su amado.

Souichi, su sempai por siempre, su compañero de vida, el hombre que no había abandonado ni sus pensamientos ni su corazón en todos esos años que estuvieron separados, mantenía silenciosamente su mirada con una propia en la que se entremezclaban sentimientos como amor, admiración, timidez, tristeza y sí… miedo. Algo que hizo que Tetsuhiro se decidiera a dar el siguiente paso.

—Yo también te amo Souichi y nunca, nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Sé muy bien que decidiste renunciar a lo nuestro por mi bien y te lo agradezco… Pero nunca más dejaré que lo hagas, nunca más te dejaré renunciar ¡Quiero que eso te quede bien claro!

Cualquier respuesta que el otro quisiese dar fue silenciada cuando el de cabellos negros plantó un casto beso en sus labios, que luego de unos segundos fue respondido con igual o mayor entusiasmo por el rubio.

Estaban tan absortos besándose, que al principio no notaron el insistente carraspeo y para cuando lo hicieron, fue entonces que cayeron en cuenta del público que había a su alrededor.

Los integrantes de la familia Tatsumi estaban sorprendidos y conmovidos al igual que Kurokawa e Isogai, que aunque sospechaban en el caso del primero y sabían en el caso del segundo de la relación que habían mantenido Souichi y Tetsuhiro, ni en el mejor de los casos hubiesen imaginado que sería el tirano homofóbico el primero en declarar su amor frente al mundo y mucho menos frente a su familia, su odiado cuñado y el amigo de este. Ryu tampoco podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, es que acaso ¿cuántas sorpresas en un día iba a darle la familia de su novia?, pensaba para sí.

Así Matsuda-san limpiaba de lágrimas sus ojos y los de Kanako, Souji-san movía los labios sin que de ellos saliera sonido alguno, Kurokawa le daba besitos en la cabeza a Tomoe mientras el menor la mantenía enterrada contra su pecho, sin poder ocultar el llanto que su esposo intentaba consolar y por último estaba Isogai, que había comenzado a grabar con su smartphone toda la situación desde el principio mientras sonreía como si no hubiera un mañana, a la vez que discretamente hacía a un lado a un estupefacto Ryu para grabar la escena desde otro ángulo.

Cuando al fin alguien habló, fue Souiji quien lo hizo, sonriendo benignamente mientras se secaba sospechosamente las comisuras de los ojos.

—Sou-kun, Morinaga-kun… creo que tienen mucho que conversar entre ustedes dos, así que los dejaremos a solas por un rato… cuando volvamos con la abogada, Sou-kun tendrá una entrevista privada con ella y todos los demás nos retiraremos al apartamento de Yamato-sensei.

En ese momento Souji hizo una pequeña pausa mientras adoptaba una pose pensativa, antes de continuar con su charla.

—Mmmmh… Ahora que lo pienso, no sé muy bien el porqué estamos alojándonos en el apartamento de Yamato-sensei. Creo que me falta una larga charla con todos mis hijos…

Souji ya se había levantado para salir con el resto de la familia, pero antes de salir se detuvo y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tetsuhiro susurrándole en voz baja.

— ¡Y también necesito tener una charla contigo Morinaga-kun!

Tetsuhiro asintió silenciosamente con un nudo en la garganta. Ahora se había sentado en la cama con un Souichi que se había quedado dormido pacíficamente entre sus brazos y aunque todos sus sentidos le gritasen que debía besarlo, tocarlo, hacerlo suyo ahí mismo y en ese mismo instante, el sentido común que le decía que debía esperar a que estuviese mejor no le había abandonado.

Tan rápido había sucedido todo, que hasta ahora su mente registraba todo lo que había sucedido desde que entró en esa habitación del hospital. Solo entonces se percató de la valentía del hombre en sus brazos al declararle su amor frente a todos, casi como si los desafiara a oponerse a él. Porque él, más que nadie, sabía lo que le había costado a Souichi superar años de miedos e inseguridades sólo por él: el primer beso, el perdonarle que su primera vez fuera forzada, el aceptar que lo quería a su lado, el alejarse de él para que no le dañaran.

Y lo más extraordinario fue que, luego de esa bomba arrojada en medio de una reunión familiar, sin previo aviso y sin nada que suavizase su contenido explosivo, ¡NO HABÍA SUCEDIDO NADA!

¡NADA!

Todos sonreían o lloraban pero de la emoción y por lo que podía sospechar, de felicidad. No hubo insultos, no hubo gritos, no hubo amenazas ni tampoco golpes.

Solo algunas bromas, un montón de sonrisas y la sensación de aceptación por parte de todos, incluso de Souiji-san.

En ese momento, por más que lo intentara, Morinaga no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos al resonar en su mente los ecos del pasado…

"_—Tetsuhiro tócame por favor… pon— aaaahhh… ponlo dentro…_

_Los gemidos de placer de Masaki rogándole que le diera placer eran el comienzo del tortuoso ascenso hacia el éxtasis de la unión entre sus cuerpos. Eran tan escasos los momentos en que podían estar solos, ya fuera en su casa o en la de su novio en los últimos tres meses, que cuando los padres de Tetsuhiro le avisaron que se comportara bien porque ese fin de semana se irían de viaje, así como que su hermano estaría estudiando con unos compañeros fuera el viernes lo primero que pensó fue en la oportunidad de pasar unas horas con Masaki, quien accedió a pasar ese día con él en casa._

_Esa tarde comenzó de la mejor manera, con Tetsuhiro preparando una deliciosa comida para ambos, seguida de una película de acción con Jackie Chan que los dos disfrutaron a lo grande sentados en el sofá de la sala. Pero no habían acabado de pasar los títulos finales, cuando el deseo irrefrenable producto de las hormonas, hizo que un simple beso fuera el inicio de algo más serio._

_Mientras sus lenguas peleaban por ganar la batalla entre ellas, Tetsuhiro que tenía a Masaki en su regazo tomó la iniciativa y llevó su mano debajo de la camisa del otro, acariciando su abdomen para luego subir a su pecho y pinchar sus pezones, provocando que el rubio gimiera en su boca y lo excitara aun más._

_Luego con habilidad solo nacida de la desesperación y el deseo, le quitó el pantalón a su novio dejándolo sobre el sofá mientras tanto que desabrochaba el suyo dejando a la vista una gran erección. _

_Masaki, quien aun no estaba completamente habituado a este lado salvaje de su novio, lo miraba con el rostro enrojecido y la boca entreabierta, de la que solo salían gemidos y frases inconexas que solo empeoraron cuando su novio comenzó a hacerle sexo oral, testimonio de lo que pasaba cada vez que iniciaban un encuentro sexual._

_En ese preciso instante Tetsuhiro supo que debían ir a su habitación o de lo contrario no podría detenerse y terminaría haciéndole el amor a Masaki en la sala. Puede que estuviesen solos, pero quería estar seguro que su hermano no volvería de improviso y al menos en su habitación, tendrían más privacidad. Así que con cuidado y sin dejar de besarlo, condujo a su novio hasta su habitación donde lo reclinó en su cama para continuar lamiendo su miembro mientras comenzaba a prepararlo. _

_Tan distraído estaba con todo lo que estaba haciendo, que cometió el error de no poner el seguro a la puerta, algo que pagarían muy caro ya que ninguno de los dos escuchó la puerta de la calle abrirse, así como tampoco los pasos de Kunihiro por el pasillo hasta que este abrió la puerta de par en par, una expresión de sorpresa y asco en su rostro al ver la escena protagonizada por su hermano menor y su mejor amigo._

_—¡Masaki! ¡Morinaga!... ustedes son… ¡Asquerosos!... ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo Masaki!_

_Kunihiro dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación, pero no fue Tetsuhiro quien salió detrás de él intentando alcanzarlo. Fue Masaki angustiado y semidesnudo como estaba, llamándolo por su nombre quien lo hizo, pero fue demasiado tarde porque el otro ya había salido del apartamento. Masaki se quedó de pie en medio de la sala con expresión desolada, llorando en completo silencio._

_Detrás de él, Tetsuhiro le dio la vuelta suavemente y le cubrió con una sábana. Luego levantó su barbilla mientras sonreía con tristeza._

_—Masaki creo que tenemos que hablar…"_

Ese fue el final de su corto noviazgo. Masaki le había confesado que la persona de la cual realmente estaba enamorado era de Kunihiro, su hermano mayor.

Su primer amor y su primer noviazgo no habían sido más que una mentira. Estaba destrozado.

A partir de ese día Tetsuhiro se convirtió en el fantasma de quien solía ser. Bajó al menos seis kilos de peso en un mes, no comía, no dormía, no sonreía. Sus notas bajaron y sus padres fueron llamados por los profesores, que solo les interesaba que no se arruinaran sus promedios de nota, lo que le hizo acreedor a una amonestación por parte de su padre y seis meses de castigo con la prohibición de salir fuera de casa, algo que no le importó en absoluto porque se había convertido desde antes en un recluso de su habitación.

Sus padres se inquietaron con lo de las notas, pero nunca se preocuparon por averiguar lo que le sucedía a su hijo menor. Y en cuanto a Kunihiro, si ya antes poco hablaba con él, ahora lo ignoraba abiertamente, no les hablaba en absoluto, ni a él ni a Masaki.

Masaki también lo estaba llevando mal, incluso peor que él. No solo había perdido la amistad con Kunihiro, que ahora le odiaba con igual o más intensidad de lo que lo estimaba, sino que además rumores de su homosexualidad y de su noviazgo con Tetsuhiro comenzaron a salir a la luz pública.

Pronto el acoso subió de nivel para ambos, aquellos que antes decían ser sus amigos les dieron la espalda y los insultos como _«_marica_»_, _«_roscón_»_ o _«_invertido_»_, las burlas, las bromas pesadas se volvieron el pan de cada día.

Más de una vez Tetsuhiro regresó a casa con la camisa del uniforme hecha jirones y Masaki perdió la cuenta del número de veces que tuvo que comprar nuevos cuadernos, ya que los suyos se perdían misteriosamente para aparecer totalmente deshojados y llenos de insultos amenazantes.

Sin embargo, lo peor aún estaba por suceder… años más tarde, cuando volvieron a reencontrarse Masaki se lo dijo…

_«Una tarde, cerca de dos meses luego de romper con Tetsuhiro, Masaki regresaba a casa de la escuela. Iba tarde porque le había tocado junto con Kunihiro hacer la limpieza del salón. Pero algo que normalmente era agradable se había convertido en una tortura para ambos, por lo que recurrieron al acuerdo tácito de hacer sus labores sin dirigirse la palabra. Al terminar, Masaki salió primero y Kunihiro una media hora después._

_En el camino a casa, Masaki fue emboscado por varios de los matones de la escuela, que no contentos con darle una paliza, también le agredieron sexualmente. Desorientado, llorando y adolorido, alcanzó a caminar dos calles antes de caer exhausto al lado del tronco de un árbol donde lo encontró Kunihiro. Su único amigo desde la infancia, el chico del que estaba enamorado, solo movió con pesadumbre la cabeza antes de dedicarle un insulto por lo bajo y seguir su camino, abandonándolo a su suerte en la acera. Fue un jardinero que pasaba por allí quien al fin lo socorrió, pero no pudo convencerlo de ir a urgencias por más que lo intentó. Al final lo llevó hasta su casa, donde su madre lo regañó por meterse en peleas con otros chicos y lo mandó a dormir sin comer…»_

Dos días después Masaki se tomó el frasco de pastillas para la ansiedad de su madre y se cortó las venas en el baño de su casa. Lo encontraron justo a tiempo para a duras penas arrancarlo de las garras de la muerte, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que no sufriera un daño cerebral.

Tres días después, los padres de Tetsuhiro recibieron la llamada de los padres de Masaki…

_«—¡No puedo creer que un hijo mío se haya convertido en un bastardo homosexual! ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo y dinero hemos gastado en tu crianza y la de tu hermano?! ¡¿LO SABES TETSUHIRO?!... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ponte de pie nuevamente y muéstrame que eres un hombre!_

_Aun en el piso, Tetsuhiro miraba aterrado como su padre, quien aun temblaba de rabia a pesar de haberla descargado contra su humanidad unos segundos antes, volvía a tomarlo por el cuello. No recordaba que su padre le hubiera pegado ni le hubiera insultado nunca hasta ese momento. No era el padre más cariñoso, pero al menos era su padre, junto con su madre y hermano una constante en su vida desde que tenía memoria._

_— ¡De ahora en adelante ya no serás más hijo mío si insistes en seguir deshonrando el apellido de esta familia! ¡Cumpliré con lo que exige la ley pero nada más!... ¡Y DA GRACIAS QUE NO TE ECHO DE LA CASA COMO EL BASTARDO QUE ERES!_

_El rostro le dolía por los golpes y no respiraba bien por la nariz por la sangre y las lágrimas acumuladas en ella, pero lo que más le estaba doliendo era el rechazo de su padre. Su madre solo se hizo a un lado y dejó que él hiciera lo que quisiera, nunca salieron de sus labios las palabras de consuelo y apoyo que Tetsuhiro tanto anhelaba mientras su padre lo insultaba y golpeaba._

_Esa noche cuando por fin salió de la habitación, luego de curarse el mismo sus heridas, se dirigió a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar algo de comer. No tenía apetito, pero le dolía la boca del estómago por la ausencia de comida desde el día anterior. Eso y el efecto combinado de la paliza de esa mañana lo tenían mareado._

_Cuando se acercó a la mesa descubrió un par de platos con comida. No pudo evitar la pequeña chispa de esperanza que se encendió en su corazón al pensar que su madre al menos lo había perdonado. Pero todo se fue al traste cuando vio la nota pegada a los platos._

_—Para mi hijo Kunihiro con todo mi amor. Mamá—_

_Su madre nunca más volvió a cocinar para él…»_

No tenía caso seguir pensando en el pasado, reflexionaba Tetsuhiro mientras limpiaba sus ojos de lágrimas, sobretodo porque ahora tenía a la persona que más amaba sobre la tierra en sus brazos, ahora que tenía a alguien a quien proteger y a quien cuidar.

Souchi abrió lentamente sus ojos y momentáneamente lució desorientado, hasta que recordó lo que había sucedido recientemente y se dio cuenta en qué postura se encontraba. Su rostro se sonrojó, pero fuera de eso lo único que hizo fue acomodarse lo mejor que pudo entre los brazos de su pareja, evitando mover innecesariamente los dispositivos y tubos que salían de su cuerpo.

Al levantar su vista por un momento, se encontró con la mirada tranquila aunque triste de Tetsuhiro, que volvió a besarle dulcemente antes de susurrarle al oído un dulce —Te amo mi vida… descansa, yo estaré a tu lado siempre.

A esas alturas el sonrojo del hombre de cabellos rubios llegaba hasta las orejas, acentuado por la palidez de su piel. Souichi volvió a levantar su mirada, esta vez no había rastro de timidez en sus orbes de color miel, solo determinación… y amor.

La intensidad de su mirada era tal, que Tetsuhiro tuvo por un segundo la tentación de desviar la suya. Pero una mano temblorosa de Souichi lo detuvo, atrayendo sus rostros para fundirse en un beso, tan dulce como la miel, tan buscado como un tesoro, tan suave como la seda y tan cálido como la caricia del sol que iluminaba la habitación en esa tarde.

**-o0o-**

—Así que, ¿has decidido pedir la custodia temporal de tu hija? –preguntó Kasuki a su novia mientras besaba su cuello, acariciando su cuerpo lentamente.

Ambos estaban desnudos, acostados plácidamente sobre sábanas de satín en el lecho doble de su penthouse.

—Mmmmh… sí. La tendré conmigo todo lo que… Aaahhh… sea posible, así su padre sufrirá más –contestó Mariko mientras disfrutaba las caricias que le proporcionaban las cálidas manos de su pareja.

Kasuke, que había estado acariciándola en la espalda, se detuvo en seco al escuchar sus palabras.

—Ma-chan sabes que si traes a tu hija tendrás que tratarla bien. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que ha sucedido entre tu esposo y tú. Te lo advierto desde ahora, déja a tu hija fuera de todo esto…

Aunque era serio en sus palabras, Kasuke no pudo evitar sentir pena cuando sintió la forma como ella se tensó al escucharlas.

—Así lo haré Kasu-kun…

Cuando escuchó su respuesta, él volvió a masajear su espalda mientras le susurraba al oído.

—Quiero creerte Ma-chan… porque te amo….

**-o0o-**

-¡Jefa! ¡Código azul en la habitación del paciente recomendado!... –gritó la enfermera del puesto de monitorización.

Pronto se armó un alboroto ya que el grupo de enfermeras y el médico del ala de hospitalización dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para trasladar el equipo de parada cardiorrespiratoria y dirigirse apresuradamente a la habitación donde el monitor del stand de enfermería indicaba una línea cardíaca plana…

* * *

**N/A:** Como siempre quiero agradecer por su apoyo a todos mis lectores. Quiero que sepan que todos sus comentarios son para mí motivo de gran alegría y un aliciente para continuar escribiendo.

De antemano pido disculpas por cualquier error en el capítulo, si lo encuentran por favor háganmelo saber. Un abrazo a todos y todas.

q(^_^)p


End file.
